Exposure
by ThePhoenixRiddle
Summary: When Bella meets Edward and Rosalie, they have an interesting proposition for her. It was supposed to be one night only. What happens when no one wants it to end? ExBxR, ExB, BxR, AU/AH. Part One of The Photographer's Series.
1. Would?

**AN: So. Hi. We're AHelm and SorceressCirce, in case you didn't catch that from the profile details. AH is the primary writer on this little gem. SC will be the primary writer on the sequel that we are already planning, but this and any following story **_**is**_** a co-authored effort. We feel compelled to give this disclaimer.**

**No, these aren't our characters. And Stephenie Meyer would most definitely not approve of what we are about to make them do…but we wholeheartedly do.**

**This story will include sex, slash, profanity, and the like. If you are young enough to get in trouble for reading dirty things on the internet, please go away. **

**Everyone else…Don't say we didn't warn you. **

**Oh, and one more thing. We promise you: this is not your typical threesome fic.**

**

* * *

**

_Fucking shit. I need a tequila before I get the fuck out of here._

My mind was in a million places as I slammed my cell onto the table before me. My action shook the glass of water I'd ordered as a preliminary start to the evening, causing just enough liquid to reach the phone itself to slosh over the rim of the glass and douse the upper half of my Blackberry.

"God damn it," I muttered to myself as I snatched the phone away from the puddle of water forming around it and attempted to dry it on my skirt.

It had not been a good day, and this shit was not helping.

To start things off, I'd woken up a full hour late that morning. That, in turn, meant that after showering, blow-drying my hair, and dressing in simple black pants, a fitted shirt and heels, I sped to my office only to arrive forty-five minutes late. I parked and ran inside just in time to be stopped by my bitch of a supervisor, one Lauren Mallory, who asked me to deposit my belongings in my office and meet her in _her_ office immediately after.

I arrived at my desk to find three folders waiting for me--each of which held an article that needed to be edited today to meet the 5:00 deadline for this issue of the magazine, and damn if one of them wasn't thirty-three printed pages long. In my head, I growled. I had an article to finish myself, but the editing took precedence so, yet again, my work would probably go non-prioritized and therefore unwritten. Unwritten works can't very well be published in the magazine, now can they?

The possibility of being published—of actually seeing my words in print—had been the reason I took this job in the first place. But if I couldn't ever get through the menial shit, thereby allowing myself the time to actually write, how was that ever going to happen?

As I walked in the direction of Mallory's office, I sighed. I didn't _really_ think of editing as menial work. It was interesting and always kept me on my toes, but the fact remained that until I could finish all of it with time to spare, I'd never have the chance to pen a free-form article in the hope that it could end up in the Op-Ed section of the magazine.

I stepped into the office of my boss—reigning bitch of _The Common Appeal_—and tried to conjure the most convincing smile possible. "You wanted to see me, Lauren?" I asked.

She proceeded to tell me that I was being officially written up for tardiness.

"But I've been late twice!" My jaw dropped. "In a year and a half!"

"Bella, you better be on time for the next sixty days, or I'll have to pursue disciplinary action," she said matter-of-factly.

I wanted to punch her in her ugly, disproportionately small nose. _Plastic surgery whore_.

Fuming, I signed the paperwork and returned to my desk, closing my office door behind me.

I was muttering to myself when the phone rang. "Stupid fucking ridiculous shit…"

I paused long enough to answer the line but let the gratuitous cursing continue in my mind. "Bella Swan speaking."

"Bella!" Jessica nearly shouted in my ear.

I jerked the phone away from my head and cringed. "Jess, seriously. I don't think they heard you in the North Pole."

After a quick apology, she continued. "We're all going to Breeze tonight. Are you in?"

"I don't know…who's 'we'?" I asked. It was Friday, and Breeze was our normal spot, but really, I wasn't sure I was in the mood to deal with people after the way my morning had gone. I glanced at the clock on my computer. It was nearly 11 A.M.

"Uh … me, Ang, Kristen, Ash, and maybe Tyler."

I couldn't help the smile on my face. "Tyler? Really? It's been so long since I've seen him!"

Tyler was like my brother. And he just happened to be my brother's ex-boyfriend. Emmett was one of those guys everyone assumed was straight because he had huge muscles and was the jock type, but when he'd come out to me at the age of eighteen, I was not surprised.

He and Tyler hadn't worked out, but he remained one of my good friends because the split with Emmett had been amiable.

"Yeah!" Jess exclaimed. "He's supposed to get here at like eight or something. So are you in?"

"Of course," I said, beaming out of the window in my office and beginning a countdown to the minute I could leave this accursed place in my head. "I'll talk to you later, Jess."

I hung up, thinking perhaps my day was on its way up.

That hope lasted for forty-three minutes and twenty-six seconds. That was when my printer just…stopped working.

…just as I was hitting print on that fucking thirty-three page monster, in order to hand it back to the writer, because he liked to work with non-electronic versions of his work for editing purposes. We can't disturb the elaborate workings of the delicate genius, after all.

Of course, the anal retentive asshole had the nerve to stop by and check on the status of his article. And, in his standard procedure, he reminded me of the one time I'd made a mistake while editing one of his articles. Sure, I'd left "there" instead of changing it to "their." But six months later, I still had to hear about it?

Bastard.

After he left, I knelt beneath my desk to verify that the printer was actually plugged in. My moment of celebration over the fact that it was just unplugged and not broken was soiled when I stood back up and felt the stiletto heel on my shoe snap and come lose. _Motherfucker._

Then, I attempted to log in to Pandora. In my rush, I'd forgotten my iPod that morning, and I edited better with some quiet music in the background.

Of course Pandora wasn't working.

My stapler decided to break as I was trying to organize and file the rough drafts I'd edited this week, leaving me with a messy pile of papers on my desk.

The copy machine was out of paper.

For lunch, I'd hobbled across the parking lot, thanks to my uneven heels, and ordered a salad. They were out of my favorite dressing. I ate it begrudgingly and returned to work after only a half hour break in the hopes that I could leave early.

By the time my lunch hour was over, I was considering going home for the day.

Upon my return to work, I was pulled into a largely pointless meeting and made to give some lame ass presentation on a topic that had absolutely nothing to do with my job. As a result, when the Q&A time came, I was completely clueless and looked like a fucking moron in front of my manager's manager.

That meeting lasted two-and-a-half hours.

Two and a half hours during which I should have been editing Mike Newton's fucking thirty-three page monstrosity.

When I got back to my office, I sighed and sat down at my desk, only to realize I really needed to pee. Badly. Grumbling, I rushed down the hall and into a stall. Just as I was trying to unzip my pants, I heard a _sploosh_ as my Blackberry landed in the toilet.

"Fucking hell," I yelled to no one in particular. I took a few deep, calming breaths before managing to fish it out. I placed it on a pile of toilet paper and finished what I came to do. As I was washing my hands, I decided to wash the phone, too – it's not like the water could do more damage. Fucking gross.

Upon my return to my desk, I'd taken it apart as best I could in the hopes that the damned thing would still work after it dried.

Five o'clock rolled around, and I rushed out of the building as though my life depended on it. Hell, maybe it did. I stopped by my apartment to change into something cute—a black pencil skirt and a fitted blue top paired with peep toe stilettos—and touched up my makeup. I ran my flat iron over my hair and took a deep breath.

The day was over. Surely Breeze would make me forget about how terrible it had been.

As I drove to the bar, I thought about Tyler and how good it would be to see him. I remembered the last time we'd all gotten together and how much fun it was. After drinking the evening away at Breeze, we'd all ended up at a karaoke bar—incredibly drunk, of course—and Tyler had convinced Jess and me to be his backup singers for "You're So Vain". I actually laughed as I thought about that night and tried to generally just talk myself out of the funk I'd been in all day.

_Yes_, I thought. _Drinks at Breeze are exactly what I need_.

I parked on the street a few blocks away and checked myself in the rearview mirror. Despite the horrendous day I'd had, I looked good. Briefly, I considered trying to meet someone tonight, someone who could hold me, among other things, and really take my mind off the day. That line of thinking surprised me because that wasn't me—I didn't bring people home. I didn't go home with them either. It wasn't that I didn't enjoy sex or the pursuit or any of that. It was simply that I'd rather have a good time with friends. There was no massive heartbreak in my past, I wasn't jaded, and I didn't have some chip on my shoulder that made me avoid men, contrary to what people always assumed.

I just didn't _need_ a man. I dated when it worked for me, but if it didn't, my life wasn't over.

Truly independent women were rare, and I was proud to count myself one of their small number.

I pushed a hand through my hair and grabbed my clutch, which contained my ID, cell phone, lip gloss, and my Visa and opened the car door. I stood up, slammed the door, locked it, and put my keys in my bag. As I headed toward Breeze, I almost breathed a sigh of relief. It was the weekend. No work, all play.

I could handle that.

I stepped into the bar and found our usual spot, a booth near the back made for large parties. Seven people would fit easily. The thought of Tyler made me smile again. It really had been too long.

I settled back into my seat and let my eyes close as I began to attempt to relax. It was 8:30, the time we normally arrived on Fridays. Our favorite waitress, Emily, came by and asked if I wanted my regular. "No thanks, Em," I replied. "I have a feeling it'll be a long night."

She grinned. "Everyone's coming, then?"

"Yep," I nodded. "Everyone and a friend I haven't seen in too long," I finished. "Can I just get a water?"

She scurried away to grab my water and returned just as quickly. I sipped it and looked at the clock. 8:37.

By 8:45, I was wondering where everyone was. Angela was normally the first to arrive, and even she hadn't shown up.

At nine, the first message came. At least my phone appeared to have survived its swim in the toilet.

_Can't make it. Sry. James is in town n called me…_

Fucking Jessica and her "friend" James, who only called when he was horny.

I responded that she sucked at life for ditching me, but appeased myself with the knowledge that the others would be along shortly.

By 9:15, everyone had bailed on me, even Tyler. At least it wasn't his fault. His flight had been delayed until morning because of required maintenance on the plane.

Everyone else though…

I was pissed.

I just wanted to do something to redeem the utterly shit-tastic day I'd had. I wanted to let loose and have some fun. I wanted to forget about fucking Lauren Mallory and Mike Newton's boring dribble and pointless meetings and looking like an idiot in front of the big boss.

All I wanted was to have a good time.

It looked like that wasn't even going to be an option.

_Fucking shit. I need a tequila before I get the fuck out of here._

After I got the last text and slammed my phone on the table, I caught Emily's attention while attempting to mop up the mess. She could tell I was angry.

"Hey, Bells," she said. "What's up? You okay?"

I smiled wryly. "I'm going home, Em. I'm sorry I took up this table. You could've had several customers by now…"

She shook her head at me, furrowing her brow and holding up a hand to stop my apology. "No worries, Bella. I'll see you next week, maybe?"

"Yeah, sure," I answered. _If my fucking lame ass friends don't flake on me_.

"Cool," she said, smiling at me. "I've gotta run to the kitchen, but I'll see you then."

I sat there for a moment, trying to determine what I was going to do next. It was Friday night, after all, but I was suddenly not interested in being out anymore. A bottle of wine and curling up with a book seemed like a better option. With that thought in mind, I decided to get that tequila and head home.

_Damn flakes_.

I slid to the end of the booth and, as I stood up, I rolled my head around, letting the muscles in my neck and my back pull and stretch and the bones pop.

As I sniffed, I tucked my clutch under my arm and moved toward the bar. I'd have to wait a minute for Jake, the bartender, to see me. He was a sweet guy and almost always gave me my drinks free.

"Hello," a soft, feminine voice said, shockingly close to my right ear.

Instinctively, I jerked back, whirling around to see who'd just spoken to me.

She stood there, tall and so gorgeous that a pang of jealousy hit me. Deep blue eyes smiled at me, framed in long lashes and lined perfectly in black liquid liner. Her lips were shiny, even in the darkened bar, and she wore a fitted black dress with heels. Long blonde hair fell in loose curls over her shoulders, framing her ethereal face.

I felt…inadequate.

"Hi," I said. "Do I know you?"

She shook her head. "No. I'm Rosalie. Call me Rose," she answered as she extended her hand.

I shook it just as Jake came up. "What can I get you, Bells?" He grinned at me after appraising my companion.

_Typical male. _

"Just a tequila, please. Make it a double," I replied, glancing at him briefly before my gaze returned to Rose.

A male voice spoke from my left. "Let me get that," it said.

I turned around and had to swallow hard as I took in the man who stood before me. He was tall, a few inches over six feet, with smoldering green eyes and perfect full lips that were smiling at me. He wore a short-sleeved polo shirt and the definition in his arms was evident as he ran a hand up through the hair at the nape of his neck. His hair was a mess—it seemed to be standing at odds with itself—but it worked for him. It _really_ worked.

"You don't have to," I immediately responded. "Really."

"You should let him," Rose said.

The man smiled crookedly. "Yes, you should," he said.

I nodded quickly, affirming that I'd let him buy the drink, all the while wondering if he and Rose knew one another.

Jake grinned at me as he poured my double and took the guy's cash. I saw his girlfriend Leah standing at the other end of the bar, and when he walked away, he went in her direction.

"Thanks," I said. I grabbed my drink and turned around, leaning back against the bar. "What's your name?"

"I'm Edward. You've already met Rose." He gestured toward her.

Rose smiled, and I realized she was standing incredibly close to me…I felt a strange mix of apprehension and intrigue over the fact that I didn't mind her proximity in the slightest.

"Bells? Is that a nickname for Bella?" She must have overheard Jake's use of my pet name.

"Yeah," I said. "People have called me that my whole life. It's actually Isabella, but I'd rather not go by that."

"Why not?" Edward asked. "It's a gorgeous name."

I felt my cheeks enflame as I watched his mischievous eyes slowly make their way down my frame before they traveled back up, drinking in every curve. I had never felt so exposed…or so beautiful. _How did he do that?_

"Well, thanks. I just prefer Bella." I cleared my throat and moved my glass from one hand to the other. "Do you two know each other?" I looked from Edward to Rose, and she smiled.

"Yeah." She leaned one elbow on the bar and looked at me, her full breast brushing against my arm and causing a strange warmth to spread throughout my body.

_What the…_

I worked to clear my head, trying to focus on what they were saying rather than the unusual…arousal I was beginning to feel.

"That's it? I don't get any other information? Are you dating or something?" I wondered aloud. My mind was going ninety miles an hour trying to figure out why, if they were dating, he'd just paid for my drink right in front of her…and why she had encouraged it.

Edward laughed loudly. "Oh no. We're not dating. That's an impossibility," he said with a smirk.

"Uh, okay," I said, and they both laughed at my expression before Rose said they were good friends, all the while smiling as she stared into my eyes.

From there, conversation ebbed and flowed. Rose and I discussed our jobs—she was a leasing agent and worked primarily in the downtown area—and when I mentioned that I was a writer, Edward was instantly interested. Apparently, his mother wrote for an architectural digest, and he'd always respected anyone who could write and do it well. We talked about music and the weather, and I found myself starting to relax, finally. My shitty Friday was almost erased from my memory, I realized. And I was incredibly grateful for it.

Rose glanced briefly at Edward, and he nodded so slightly that I almost didn't notice it. "So, Bella," she purred. "We have a question for you."

"Shoot," I said, as I finally placed the glass to my lips and tilted it upward. As I flicked my tongue out, tasting the alcohol before it hit my throat, I noticed Edward's chin move toward his chest slightly. _Good_, I thought. _He likes what he sees_. _And so do I._

As I started to swallow, Rose leaned toward me, her breath hot and her full lips brushing my ear as she whispered.

"Would you spend the night with us? Both of us? Edward's place is just around the corner."

I nearly choked.

"I…What?" I sputtered as the tequila burned its way down my throat. "What?"

Edward placed a hand on my upper arm, and the heat from his palm intensified the fire of the alcohol radiating in my chest. "We don't do this often, Bella. In fact this is a first…we'd joked about doing something like this before, but never seriously considered it…" He paused and looked me in the eye, making my legs feel weak. "Until we saw you, that is."

I felt my jaw drop.

For one of very few moments in my life, I was speechless. What do you say when the two most gorgeous people you've ever seen ask you to be part of a threesome?

Images raced through my mind. Edward's body fluid with mine. Edward's brow beaded with perspiration as he moved inside of me. Edward's hands on me, moving and massaging their way down my form. Edward, Edward, Edward. I felt the warmth from my chest spread through my core.

I hazarded a glance at Rosalie. Would I have to watch her with Edward? For some reason, I didn't think I could handle that.

_Wait a second. Are you actually considering this? _

_Yes. Yes, you are. _

_Fuck, yes, I am._

"I…I don't even…how would it work? I mean, would we both…" My eyes shifted to Edward, who was watching me carefully. I was stuttering, and I was annoyed with my apparent inability to form a coherent sentence in the face of my first ever ménage a trois.

Rose laughed, low and seductive. It seemed to caress my ears. "Well, Bella," she said. "I mean, we can't give you an anatomy lesson. But I can promise it would be worth your time." A soft smile formed on her lips and, again, I noticed how beautiful she really was. For the first time, I let my eyes traipse their way down her body—curves in all the right places…narrow hips…long, shapely legs extending from beneath her skirt.

_Bella, are you checking a girl out?_ I questioned myself. This was a first. Never in my life had I been attracted to a woman. Was I now?

She reached forward and gingerly placed her thumb and forefinger on my chin, leaning so near to me that I could feel her lips again brushing my ear lobe as she spoke. "I just want _you_, Bella. Men hold no interest for me, in that way."

_Rose is a lesbian. _

_Edward is straight._

_I am straight. _

_Right?_

_I mean…I thought I was… _

I looked up at her evenly, hoping my eyes wouldn't betray the thousands of thoughts that seemed to be colliding in my head. I had never understood how someone could say they were bisexual because I'd always been strictly attracted to men. Somehow in this brief encounter, Edward and Rose had begun to make me see things slightly differently. I peeked at Rosalie again. Okay…_very _differently. I glanced at my watch. It was nearing 11:00.

Before I could look up, Edward's hand caressed mine, and he lightly massaged my fingers. His eyes focused on our intertwined hands as he spoke. "Bella?"

When his green eyes met my brown ones, I heard myself answer them both. My voice did not waver.

"Yes," I answered simply, resolved.

Even in the dim light of Breeze, I saw Edward's eyes darken with desire, and Rose inhaled deeply. We all looked at each other for a full minute and internally, I was freaking out. Had I really just agreed to this? With a girl and a guy?

I didn't let it show.

"So," Edward's voice was suddenly all business. "I live four blocks from here, at 8th and Congress. Meet us there in half an hour?"

"Yeah, okay," I answered. "That's the Cullen Condominium complex, right?"

He smiled. "Yeah, that's it."

I swallowed, suddenly anxious, and Rose said, "I live at 8th and Trinity. I'm going to run home and pick up a few…things…and I'll be right over."

I nodded. "Yeah, okay." _Is that all you can say, you moron?_ "I…I'll see you there."

I realized I was still holding my glass, so I turned and placed it on the bar. I felt a hand slide across my abdomen, and Rosalie pressed softly against my back. Her lips ghosted along my neck, making me shiver, and I found myself pressing back against her for a brief moment.

"See you _very_ soon," she breathed before letting me go.

When I recovered from the shock of feeling her body so close to mine, I suddenly remembered that it wasn't just the three of us. We were in a crowded bar on a Friday night. Jake waved to me just like any other evening, and it felt as though I were caught in a surreal dream.

_Wow_, I thought._ It was like everyone else disappeared_. They had completely captivated me.

I smiled at Edward and Rose, hoping I didn't look as nervous as I suddenly felt, and started to move to leave. He took my hand and pulled me to him gently. In this close proximity, I could smell his cologne, and my stomach was pressed against his hip as he wrapped an arm low around my waist. He looked down at me, his eyes deep and full of something I couldn't label. "Thank you," he whispered in my ear before I felt him lightly nibble on my lobe. A shiver worked its way down my spine, turning my anxiety to anticipation.

A smile formed on my lips as I pulled away. "I'll…see you in a few," I said, my voice confident and assured despite the cacophony of emotions I was feeling.

"We'll be waiting," Rose said, a slight grin quirking one side of her lips.

As I stepped through the crowd, two thoughts reverberated in my mind.

_What the hell did you just agree to, Bella? _

_And how much longer do I have to wait? _

_Holy hell. _

* * *

**AN: Fun times to come. **

**P.S. We told you so. Reviews are win.**


	2. Fumbling Toward Ecstasy

**AN: F****or housekeeping purposes: Exposure will be told entirely in BPOV. Outtakes (which we're already planning) will be posted to a separate store called "Snapshots" and could include any POV except Bella's. ****We received several reviews for chapter one asking if there would be more than that initial glimpse of these characters and snickered a bit. We haven't even gotten to the debauchery referenced in the introductory AN, folks. Oh wait, that begins right here, in chapter 2. **

**Read on! P.S. The characters are not ours, but the things we make them do sure are.**

* * *

Before I inserted my key into the ignition of my car, I stared at myself in the rearview mirror and assessed my day.

_Wake up late and get chastised by super bitchy boss for arriving at work forty-five minutes after your scheduled start time?_

Check.

_Have the worst workday you've ever endured in all of your twenty-four years, complete with broken heels and probably a dysfunctional cell phone?_

Check.

_Have all your friends flake on you, thereby resulting in your being incredibly pissed off?_

Check.

_Agree to have a threesome with two people you don't know but find massively attractive, one of whom is female?_

Check.

_What. The. Hell?_

_Me_. The girl who never went home with anybody was going home with not one but _two_ somebodies. And even though I was definitely uncertain as to how the portions of the evening that included Rosalie would go, I wasn't willing to bail on them and go home.

My mind flickered back to Edward. The man was astoundingly sexy, and he hadn't even been trying. I wondered if I would be reduced to a useless puddle of goo when he was putting forth some effort.

Probably, if the pulsating heat I was feeling between my legs was any indication.

I thought about the way it had felt to be pressed against him, and I felt a shiver make its way up my spine. My eyes fluttered closed, and my breath stopped at the mere idea of his lips on me again, his hands caressing more than my fingers. I groaned to myself.

And then there was Rose.

So-beautiful-I-feel-inadequate-looking-at-her Rosalie.

I had no idea how, or why, or even _where_ the desire came from, but I wanted her. I didn't know what to do with a girl. I had no idea how to approach sex with a girl. All I knew was that I wanted it, and I wanted it with Rosalie, and that was that.

I was amazed at how simple this whole thing had become in my head, and how, despite my uncertainty regarding Rose, I had no second thoughts. I would go to 8th and Congress, take the elevator to Edward's condo, and do whatever they asked of me.

_Whatever they asked. _

There was no doubt in my mind.

Glancing at the clock, I realized fifteen minutes had passed since I walked out of the bar. Fifteen minutes of staring at myself, wondering what the hell I was doing…and wishing I knew a way to make time pass more quickly. I exhaled loudly and put the key in the ignition. The engine roared to life, and I swallowed as I headed in the direction of Congress Avenue. The drive would take only minutes, and I wondered how I'd find his unit.

And what Rose was bringing from her apartment.

After a short drive, I parked in a free lot across the street from the Cullen Condominiums. I checked my appearance in the rear-view mirror once more before reaching for my clutch. As I closed my door and hit the lock button on my key ring, I realized my hands felt strangely empty without an overnight bag.

"Aw, damn," I mused aloud. "I don't have any clothes." _Or a toothbrush._

_Of course you don't, you moron. It's not like you planned this … _

My mental self-assault was interrupted by Rosalie's soft interjection. "You don't have to worry about that, Bella," she assured me.

I turned to face the direction of her voice, and she walked up to me, her hips swaying gently. She contoured her hand to my cheek as she continued speaking, "I picked up some things of mine that I haven't worn yet in case you want to stay for the entire night." She was holding a large black bag. Her eyes were boring into mine, and I noticed they were flecked with a blue so dark it was nearly black. "Is that alright?"

I nodded, my throat suddenly dry.

She grinned and dipped her head toward the building. "Let's go," she commanded, and I followed.

_Whatever they ask_, I thought to myself.

We stepped into the lush décor of Edward's complex. The floors were marble, and the walls were a soft shade of blue. Vases of fresh flowers were arranged on tables, filling the room with a sweet fragrance despite the vaulted ceiling. I realized I was stupidly admiring the chandeliers overhead when the concierge's voice brought me back to the reality of what I had come here for.

I looked over to see him smiling at Rose as he greeted her. "Rose! How are you? Coming to spend your Friday night the usual way?"

We were facing him, our backs toward the door. Rose responded, all prim and proper sounding as she lied through her teeth. "Hello, Damien. Yes, Edward and I are just going to watch a movie, and I thought I'd bring a friend." As she said 'friend,' she placed a warm hand on my lower back, and I bit my lip against the moan threatening to escape.

What was this woman doing to me?

"Oh, that's excellent," the older man said. "You tell him I said hello."

Her charming smile never wavered, and she replied, "I'll do just that. You have a good night, Damien." She looked at me with a playful smile. "This way, Bella."

We walked toward the elevator and entered it. Uncertain of what to do, I leaned against the wall. Rose pressed the floor for the penthouse and just as I was about to make some witty remark about the movie _Pretty Woman_, she rendered me speechless.

With my back pressed against the wall, she stepped in front of me, leaning in so her body pressed lightly against mine, and whispered softly in my ear, "I'm so glad you came, Bella." Her breath was hot and sweet against my neck, and my hand found its way to her waist.

The elevator continued its slow ascent, and she placed her left hand near my hip, wrapping her fingers around the bar I was resting against, and angled her face near mine so that her lips were inches—no, centimeters—away from mine.

"Rose," I whispered, unsure of what to do or say, though my thumb was gently tracing the peak of her hip.

"Bella," she responded with a sexy smirk. Keeping her eyes on mine as long as possible, she leaned her head to the right and pressed her lips to my neck a single time.

This time I didn't try to stop the quiet moan that poured from my mouth, and my eyes fluttered closed as she pulled back to rest her forehead against mine, her fingers playing gently with my hair. It was a surprisingly intimate gesture – sweet and vulnerable – and it left me breathing her name.

For someone who'd never entertained the thought of being with a woman, I was definitely enjoying it thus far, and we hadn't even done anything.

_Oh fuck me._

_I want her_.

"Mmm," Rose hummed and stepped away from me just as the elevator signaled our arrival to the top floor of the building. She looked at me and extended her hand. "Ready?"

I nodded and slipped my hand into hers without a second thought. She led me to the door and knocked only once. Edward answered with a soft, "Hello," as his eyes danced, making a slow journey along my body. Taking his cue, I let my eyes drink him in.

He'd removed his polo shirt and was standing in only his pants and a tight undershirt. I could see the definition of his chest through the thin cotton of the gray t-shirt and when he lifted his left hand to run his fingers through his hair, I was awarded a peek of his abs.

_Fuck. Me. _

After that little scene in the elevator with Rose, the sight of Edward's naked torso was all it took to get me more than a little hot and bothered. I cleared my throat and noticed Edward staring at me. He didn't move his eyes as he quietly asked us inside.

"I'm going to throw this in your room, Eddie," Rosalie said.

He nodded, never glancing her way. "Sure, Rose. Go ahead."

We were left alone, and I stepped onto the hardwood flooring of his kitchen. "So, how do you know Rosalie?" I asked.

He came toward me, and I leaned against the counter. Edward placed his hands on the counter on either side of me, leaning close as he responded. "Rose is my best friend. We met five years ago, and we've been inseparable ever since." I raised my eyebrows, silently asking him to continue. A slow smile formed on his lips. "She's a realtor for the complex," he said simply.

"Did she lease you this condo?" I started to cross my arms before I realized he was far too close, so I rested my hands on the counter just to the outside of his.

A sly smile formed on his lips. "No, I own this place."

A look of genuine surprise appeared on my face. "Wow. I hope you don't mind my asking, but what is it you do to be able to afford all of this?" I gestured with both of my hands, and when I let them fall again, he slid his hands atop mine, the wider angle bringing him even closer. "Isn't this one of the most expensive communities downtown?"

Rose entered the kitchen. "No, Bella. You're misunderstanding him." She walked over to us and leaned on the counter next to me. "He means he owns the whole thing. The entire complex. This is Edward _Cullen_."

For a second I forgot the unusual way I'd agreed to spend my evening and focused only on this new information. "Edward Cullen."

He looked at me, his eyes mischievous again. "In the flesh." He glanced at Rose and then back at me. "Speaking of …"

He leaned toward me, tilting his head to lightly kiss my neck just beneath my jaw. His tongue lingered on my skin, tracing a line to my ear, where he whispered lowly, "Shall we?"

My body had responded to his kiss, my head tilting reflexively to give him more room. A soft sigh passed my lips when he straightened, but he slid his hand to the small of my back, pulling me to his chest. For the first time, his excitement was evident as I felt his erection pressing against my hip, and I pulled him closer, excited by his obvious arousal. An errant thought reminded me that Rose was here, too, and that I didn't know how this was all going to work, but I pushed it away before I could become distracted.

_Whatever they ask, Bella_.

I nodded once in response to his question, and Rose took my hand while Edward pulled me to his side, his strong arm wrapping around my waist. The three of us walked to the bar at the end of the kitchen, and it was then that I noticed his condo was expansive. The ceilings were incredibly high, large windows made up most of the far wall, and the décor was modern and chic. Edward Cullen had taste.

_Of course he does. He picked you. _

_Shut up for a second, please_.

We stood there for a moment before I spoke. "What's going on?" I asked.

Edward cleared his throat. "Uh…well…Rose and I thought a shot might help us all relax a little and make getting this started a little easier."

I looked at the two of them, and it hit me:

They were more nervous than they let on. Here I was, thinking I was a prude for wondering how this would go, but when I really thought about it, Rose and Edward were the ones who had more to lose if this ended badly. They were friends. If this went awry, they would have more shit to deal with, but I could go on like it never happened.

_Except that she's making you question a lot of assumptions about yourself._

_And you want to taste her. _

_And you want him inside of you_.

_Badly._

I swallowed hard as that thought surfaced. I couldn't argue against any of it. I could not, in fact, go on like it never happened. I knew it, even then.

Rose opened the whiskey bottle. "Should we make it a double?"

Both Edward and I nodded. She poured the shots and twisted the cap back on the bottle of Jack. Then, she handed out the shots and held hers up. "To tonight," she said quietly.

"Tonight," Edward and I both mumbled, and as the whiskey burned its way down my throat, I felt a tiny bit of my uncertainty slip away.

After the three of us sat our shot glasses back on the counter, Edward stepped in front of us and led the way into his room. When he reached the door, he stopped short. "Ladies first," he said, gesturing with his right hand for us to enter.

Rose walked in, but he pulled me by the arm to him. We walked forward a few steps and he closed the door behind us. Edward moved behind me then, so that my back was to his chest, and wrapped his arms around me, gingerly placing his palms flat on my stomach. His hair tickled my face as he pressed his lips to the skin of my neck and nibbled my ear again, making me inhale deeply through my mouth and let my head roll back so that it rested against his shoulder.

I turned my face toward him, finding his lips with my own and slowly, he caressed my tongue with his as our lips parted.

_Holy shit, he tastes good,_ I thought. _All cinnamon and spices_.

His right hand moved slowly up my torso, brushing my breast before he cupped my cheek. Our kiss intensified, and he sucked lightly on my tongue, making me moan before he pulled away. Stepping in front of me, he pulled his t-shirt over his head and tossed it on the floor. My eyes were drawn to the smooth planes of his chest, trailing down to focus on the V-shaped muscles revealed by his low-slung pants.

_Fuck. Me._

My own hands moved to my waist to untuck my shirt, but Rosalie's soft voice called out, "Let me do that, please…"

Edward glanced in her direction, but his eyes quickly focused on me again. I let my gaze follow the sound of her voice as Edward stepped behind me again and wrapped his arms around my waist, lightly running his fingers along the smooth line where my shirt and skirt met.

I felt the force of his eyes on me, but I couldn't turn to him because the perfect embodiment of the feminine form was standing before me clad in nothing but lingerie and heels.

I could do nothing but stare, my lips parting as I took her in.

She wore a deep blue corset that stopped midway down her stomach. It was a demi cup and had ribbon along the upper seam of the bra. More ribbon curved over her shoulders, holding the corset in place and creating the most tantalizing cleavage I'd ever seen.

_What? Are you seriously checking out her rack? _

_Yes. Shut the fuck up._

My eyes swept along the gentle curve of her waist and stopped at her panties. They were hip huggers, and the top seam was lined with the same ruffle as the corset top. She shifted, moving her right hand to her hip as she stared back at me.

Edward had barely looked at her, but I couldn't tear my eyes away from her.

Wordlessly, she walked to me. Her eyes fell to my waist as Edward raised his hands, pulling my long hair over one shoulder. He kissed my neck, and I felt Rose's lithe fingers pulling the zipper at my hip. The multiple sensations were already exciting me—Edward's lips on the tender skin just below my ear and Rose's fingers gingerly pulling at my skirt had my mind reeling. I didn't know how I would ever be able to go through with what we'd all agreed to if I couldn't regain some semblance of self-control.

My hands trembled as I took Edward's hand and brought it to my lips. I sucked lightly on his middle finger, taking it into my mouth and making his eyes flutter quickly closed before they opened once more. Rose pushed my skirt over my hips, and I moved just enough that it fell to the floor. As I stood there in just my heels and shirt, she knelt before me.

"Rose?" I began, but she silenced me by putting her forefinger over her lips.

Edward reached around me and began unbuttoning my shirt. I turned my face to him, and his lips found my mouth. As he softly kissed me, his tongue gently caressing mine, I felt Rose's lips fluttering over my knees. Her hand ran down the back of my right leg until it reached the heel of my shoe and gently slid it from my foot before she repeated the same action with my left leg.

Rosalie stood up, and I felt both their eyes on me, poring over me, making me feel warm and sexy and beautiful and everything a woman should feel about herself.

Finally pulling my eyes from Rose, I turned to Edward and was lost in the look of desire I saw in his green eyes. I reached for him, and Edward stepped closer as I unbuttoned his pants and pushed them over his hips. I let my eyes run over his muscular stomach and felt a surge of longing.

_This is what you're used to_, I thought to myself.

I glanced over my shoulder at Rose as I brought my hands to my shoulders and removed my shirt, thereby making the three of us on equal, nearly naked ground. I felt Edward's hands settle on my hips, squeezing gently as I let my eyes travel down Rosalie's shape again, and I bit my bottom lip lightly as I thought, _But I could get used to that as well_.

_You could? Wow, jumping on the bandwagon a little quick there, aren't you?_

I ignored the voice in my head and took a breath. What was it I'd thought earlier?

_Whatever they ask. _

I looked from Edward to Rose in expectation.

In silence, Rosalie traced the edging of my underwear beginning at my hips and moving her hands around to just beneath my navel, making me shiver. I was suddenly thankful I'd worn something pretty - a matching set of cream-colored lingerie. Over the bra cups and front of the thong was a delicate overlay of black lace.

I turned slightly toward her and watched as she appraised it, a small smile pulling at her lips.

"You are beautiful," Edward's voice breathed from just beside my ear, drawing my attention. His grip tightened on my hips as Rosalie placed her hands on the narrowest part of my waist.

"Thank you," I managed. I was amazingly, astoundingly nervous all of a sudden.

"You're welcome," Rosalie whispered for him, and I had the strangest feeling that they were one – one person, one being - as she leaned in to kiss me.

Soft and supple, her lips molded against mine. She lifted her right hand and laced it through the hair at the nape of my neck, and I surprised myself by parting my lips and gently pressing my tongue against hers. As our tongues caressed one another, I felt Edward unhook my bra and kiss the places where the straps had contoured to my shoulders. His hands brushed across my skin, lighting upon my shoulders, my back, my chest...

Rose pulled away with a soft sigh, her eyes gazing into mine, as Edward pushed my bra from my arms, letting it fall on the floor near his shirt.

I turned to him then and pressed up on my toes as I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him with abandon. Rosalie's kisses had been gentle and unhurried, and I needed the urgency of Edward's lips against mine. I felt my breath quicken, and he pulled me closer, his arms snaking around my waist as he bent his knees slightly. I realized what he wanted and hopped just as he lifted me, wrapping my legs around his waist.

His hands cupped my ass, and I felt him walking forward without breaking our kiss. Gingerly, as though I were fragile and absolutely priceless, he placed me on the end of his mattress. It was covered in a satin sheet set, the comforter cushioned and soft against my skin. He cast a look over his shoulder at Rose. I realized then that was only the second or third time that evening that they'd acknowledged one another. With his eyes still focused on her, he spoke to me, his voice thick with desire. "Bella, please move further up the bed."

_Whatever they ask_.

I pushed myself upward toward the pillows, and as I moved, I became aware that my nipples were so erect, they were nearly painful. Silent communication passed between Edward and Rosalie, and I saw him nod while she smiled. As I placed my head on the pillow, Edward crawled toward me, and I couldn't help but wonder what would happen next.

He rested so that he was lying partially on top of me, his weight delicious as he kissed me softly and let his lips trail down my cheek…then throat…then collarbone. Finally, he took my already pert nipple between his lips and teased it with his teeth while I moaned in pleasure.

I felt the mattress move slightly and opened my eyes to see Rose on her hands and knees near my feet on the bed, still in her lingerie. My eyes drank in the sight of her, her full breasts pressed together by that ruffled corset forming enticing cleavage. Desire was evident on her exquisite face as her eyes roamed my body before meeting mine. Just as she began crawling slowly toward me, Edward kissed me again, blocking my view of Rosalie. I was briefly disappointed before I felt his hands on my breasts, massaging and pinching. I moaned quietly and kissed him earnestly as the minutes went by. I felt a very familiar warmth between my legs and wondered when I would see some kind of release.

As if she'd heard what I was thinking, I felt Rosalie's hands slide softly up my thighs before her fingers hooked into my panties. She pulled them slowly down my legs and, despite the distraction of Edward's lips and hands on me, I was aware of her lips fluttering back and forth across my thighs. Gently, she pressed my knees to either side.

I tensed up a bit, and they both noticed. It was so much, so fast. Of course I'd had a guy go down on me before…but this was Rosalie. _Rosalie_.

I wasn't sure how I felt about being so open…so exposed to a woman. Especially one as gorgeous as Rosalie.

"Bella, relax, honey," she said. I opened my eyes to see her soft smile directed at me. "Don't you want me to?"

She didn't have to give a name to what she meant.

Only a fraction of a second passed before I nodded, and Edward returned his lips to my skin, moving from my right to left breast and then returning to my favorite spot on my throat—the area just above my collarbone. I groaned and pressed the top of my head further into the pillow as I knotted my fingers in his hair.

Rosalie began to kiss my inner thighs, tantalizingly slowly. She moved up one and then down the other, skipping over the one area I was now desperate for her to touch. Edward pulled back then, leaning on one elbow and focusing his eyes on mine, as though he knew what was going to happen next, and I was struck again by the way they seemed to be acting as one.

Rosalie whispered, "Breathe," and as I did, she lowered her perfect lips to my center. When she pressed her tongue between my folds, already wet and wanting from their attentions, I felt my lips part as I gasped. She placed her hands on my thighs, holding me in place as she moved up and down. Edward began to flick my nipples just as Rosalie gently grazed my clit with her teeth.

"Oh fuck," I breathed, and Edward smiled. Rosalie raised her head, and I watched as her tongue ran along her lips. The sight made me ache with need, and I thought I might come as she pressed her middle finger into me. She began to move slowly and gently, curving her fingertip forward as she looked into my eyes, and I realized two things.

She was looking for my g spot, an idea that made me tremble, prompting both Rose and Edward to give identical small, wicked smiles.

And, her fingers felt…like _mine_.

She was a woman. She knew what it felt like to have someone's fingers teasing her, pleasuring her, so it was inherently more gentle, more effective, and just fucking sexy. All of this was intensified when I noticed the confident smirk on her face.

She knew what she was doing to me.

Suddenly, I felt her press her thumb against my clit, rubbing gently, and that was all it took for me to begin writhing against her hand as I came.

"Oh God. Oh, fuck, Rose!" I exclaimed.

My muscles gradually relaxed as I came down from my high, leaving me feeling wonderfully weak. But suddenly, I knew what I needed. It was always this way for me, with the exquisite feeling of release brought about by fingers or lips…and then the yearning that followed, that need to be filled. I didn't want to offend Rosalie, but I wanted Edward inside of me. "Edward, I need you…please."

He glanced at Rosalie again, and when she nodded, he stood up and walked around the bed to his nightstand. He pulled out a box of condoms, removing one before he dropped the box on top. I watched, biting my bottom lip as he let his boxers fall to the floor and stroked himself slowly as he opened the package with his teeth. Pinching the tip, he rolled the condom down his length, and I was already in motion, crawling toward him as he lay back on the bed. He reached out, pulling me over him so that I was straddling his hips, and in one smooth movement, he was sheathed deep inside of me – and, _holy fuck_, it felt good.

His eyes rolled back in his head, and I leaned forward, placing my hands on either side of his shoulders as I moved back and forth on top of him. "Bella, you…your…" he started, but his voice fell away. I leaned down and kissed him, both of us lost in the sensation of our bodies joined in this primal way.

Rosalie's fingers were in my hair then, gently pulling me upward. When I had returned to a fully upright position, with Edward still inside of me, she smiled and put a hand on my cheek. "Kiss me," she said simply.

With the guidance of Edward's hands gripping my waist, I found a rhythm with my hips that kept him moaning softly while Rosalie's tongue explored my mouth once more. Her left hand grazed my breast, and the other played with a lock of my hair.

Edward's hand left my waist, brushing my inner thigh as he moved his thumb to press against me, manipulating my already sensitive clit. The overwhelming sensation disrupted my rhythm, but he was persistent – determined, it seemed, to push me over the edge just as Rosalie had. Rose slid her lips from my mouth to my shoulders, and then I felt myself tighten around Edward's cock. "Fuck!" I called out as I rode out my orgasm.

He came shortly after, and literally growled at me when he did, his head lifting from the pillow as his grip tightened on my hips. We lay there panting, our foreheads pressed together before he dropped back on the bed again, and I straightened. As I began to breathe normally again, I realized Rosalie hadn't had her share of pleasure yet. After planting a passionate kiss on Edward's lips, I looked at her. "Rose, what about you?"

She smiled. "You don't worry about me, Bella."

My mind worked quickly. I could feel Edward inside of me, still rock hard. I gave him a look, imploring him to understand, and his indecipherable eyes focused on mine as I crawled off of him. "But I _want_ to worry about you, Rose," I replied.

I felt brave in that moment.

I pushed her back until her head was on the pillow, a foot or so from Edward's. "I don't…I don't know what I'm doing," I began. "But will you let me try?"

Her perfectly arched eyebrows lifted, and she nodded.

I moved so that her hips were within arms' reach and slid two fingers under that sexy ruffle on her panties. I pulled them down her legs, and Edward sat up as though he were going to leave. "Oh, no you don't," I said. "You watch us. Please?"

His gaze slid from me to Rosalie before his eyes flashed quickly back to me. His teeth clicked together as he nodded once. "Whatever you want, Bella."

The set of his shoulders spoke of his uncertainty – and a bit of discomfort, I thought. Before I could give my attention to Rosalie, I leaned toward him and whispered in his ear. "I still want you. Do you think we can make that work?"

I looked into his green eyes and found utter surprise there. "I'll see what I can do," he said, a smirk on his face.

Rosalie was lying with her knees pointed to the ceiling. I positioned myself just below her feet on the bed and then mimicked her movements from earlier. I pressed her knees gently to the mattress. In that position, she seemed so vulnerable. I could see every centimeter of her sex, and as she lay there in only that gorgeous bra, I knew I wanted to do this - or at least to try it.

I lowered my face and bit my lip. She moved a finger to her center, and the scent of her arousal was evident. She slid her finger up and down and, in a voice that was so full of desire, I almost didn't recognize it, said, "Here."

_Whatever they ask_.

I lowered my mouth and, after a few moments to gather my thoughts and feelings, I tentatively touched my tongue to her sensitive skin. She must have been anticipating it because her hips bucked slightly, and she moaned lowly. "Yes, just like that."

I placed my hands on her knees and continued my tongue's exploration. This was nothing I had ever experienced, having never been with a girl, and I had no idea whether I was doing it right or not. My confirmation came a minute or two later when Rosalie's hand began to gently caress my scalp.

In the periphery of my vision, I could see Edward's lips were parted slightly, and his hand was wrapped around his cock as he stood beside the bed. The condom from earlier was now gone—he must have gotten up momentarily to throw it away—and another one was in his left hand. His right was stroking slowly, squeezing and twisting as his eyes were focused solely on me. His gaze traveled from my face along my torso, coming to rest on my hips as his hand increased its speed, and I could tell he was contemplating something.

I couldn't help my smile as I returned my attentions to Rose. I still wasn't completely used to the way she felt, but I liked it. And I liked what it was doing to her. Tiny moans and groans came from her chest, and she had closed her eyes. Her hand's movement in my hair continued.

My legs were bent under me, and as I placed a finger on one side of Rose's sex to give my tongue better access to her slit, I felt Edward's hands on my hips.

He lifted me just enough so that my knees were pressed into the mattress but I could still continue to please Rosalie. My ass was in the air, really, and it took me a second to realize what he was about to do.

I groaned when I did, and Rosalie hissed in pleasure at the vibrations. _Mmm…note to self_, I thought.

Edward's hand traced my spine and then I felt his cock, hard and encased in a new condom, pressing into the back of my thigh. Slowly, he inserted it inside of me, and the angle did wonderful things to my body. I could feel all of him in me, and I had to pull away from Rose for a moment to catch my breath.

"Is this okay?" he whispered.

"Yes," I gasped, and he began to pump his hips.

Once I regained my breath, I returned to my work. I wanted Rose to come. If Edward and I were going to, I felt it was only fair. And at some point, I had realized that I wanted to taste it when she did.

_Man, you really have jumped on the bandwagon. _

_Shut the fuck up. Who cares if I am? There's also an unbelievable man deep inside me right now, and I am eating that shit up. _

_Was that pun intended?_

Again, I ignored my inner monologue.

As Edward's rhythm became more erratic, so did my tongue, and Rosalie reached down and pressed two fingers against her clit as she growled. "I'm going to come, Bella. You don't have to…"

But I had no intention of going anywhere.

She came hard, and I tasted and swallowed it. I looked at her then, and her eyes were vibrant and blue, and she was utterly relaxed against the pillow. I was suddenly proud that I'd done that to her.

I flicked my tongue against her a few more times, and then Edward came again, and when he pulled away from me, I felt a strange emptiness come over me at the knowledge that neither he nor Rosalie were touching me.

Time stood still for a few moments as we all relaxed where we were, our breath slowing from quick pants to our regular, deep rhythms. I sat back on my heels, moving away from Rose, and she smiled at me quietly before she lifted her legs and rolled onto her side.

Before I could react, she stood up and walked to the corner of the room where she had deposited the bag she brought. From within it, she brought out a clean bra and boy-cut-panty set as well as a camisole. She returned to me as Edward stood to throw his condom away.

"I brought these for you." She handed them to me.

"How did you know …" I started before a yawn interrupted me.

She smiled. "I guessed your size. This is just something I had lying around. It's brand new. You can keep it." Rose kissed my forehead and whispered in my ear. "Think of me when you wear it."

I smiled at her and pulled the clothes on as I heard a drawer open and close. I was fading fast, the sights and sounds around me already taking on a dreamlike quality. My only thought was that I was grateful I didn't have to attempt to drive home. I smiled lazily as I stretched out on the bed, watching as Edward returned in a fresh pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt while Rosalie climbed into bed dressed much like me, in shorts and a small tank top.

I was asleep before they turned the lights off.

* * *

**AN: Was it good for you?**


	3. Electric Feel

**AN: These characters are not ours, but the things they do are. We hope you enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

"I know, I know." The soft voice was the first sound I heard as I drifted toward consciousness.

"We can't do this again…I don't see how it could possibly work out well," a second voice, deep and rumbling, murmured.

"We didn't intend to do this more than once, did we?"

Quickly, before the first voice could continue, the second one replied, "Did we actually intend to follow through with this at all?"

_Edward?_

Silence.

"We'll have breakfast or something, and then she can be on her way…"

_Rosalie?_

My mind assigned names to the voices, and faces followed immediately after. Faces…and hands…and lips…and bodies…

I pushed myself up in bed, still incredibly groggy. My memory wasn't foggy in the least, though. I remembered every detail of last night: Edward's strong hands on me…Rosalie's soft mouth on my skin. Edward inside of me. My lips kissing Rosalie. My first time with a girl…a perfectly beautiful woman. My first time with the perfect specimen of man that was Edward.

I felt desire building at the mere memories, and what would have been my moan became a soft sigh as I worked to open my eyes.

"Hey, now," I said, my voice still thick with sleep. I could imagine what my hair probably looked like - crazy and knotted and going in every direction. The light seemed unnecessarily bright, and I kept my eyes down, focusing on the lace edging of my boyshorts. Rosalie had good taste.

"I'm sorry we woke you, Bella," Edward murmured quietly. "It's not even six yet…go back to sleep."

I shook my head slowly. My eyes were still squinting as they adjusted to the artificial light that was filling the room, coming from both the closet and the attached bathroom. The brightness seemed garish and unrelenting, so I closed my eyes again. After a few moments, the spots behind my eyelids disappeared, and I waited until my pupils would be adjusted enough to reopen them.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Rose asked.

I opened my eyes after a moment while they waited in silence. Then I nodded and turned my head toward the sound of their voices, looking back and forth between the two of them. They were standing on the far side of the room near the closet, apparently involved in a heated conversation before I interrupted by waking. I pressed my hands into the mattress on either side of me and said, "You didn't enjoy last night?"

Rose's lips curved into a wicked smile, and the effect was astonishing. Even in her sleep-deprived state, her beauty was undiminished. Edward's teeth bit lightly into his bottom lip as his eyes wandered again, traveling over the curves of my body and pausing in ways that let me know he was remembering our night together. Neither of them said a word.

"Then why can't we do this again?" I couldn't understand how they could turn away from something that had been so immensely enjoyable for everyone involved. "Don't you like me?" As soon as the words were out of my mouth, I realized how childish they sounded…but I didn't care.

"Bella…" Rose began, but her voice tapered off.

"No, I mean it. Did you plan to do this just once and then dump the girl?" My voice was petulant. I could hear myself manipulating the situation, and though I didn't necessarily like that I was doing it, I didn't want to say goodbye to Edward and Rosalie.

With a start, I realized that for some unknown reason, I _couldn't_.

"Oh, God, Bella…no," Edward said, his brow furrowing slightly. He walked to me and sat on the mattress, taking my left hand in his. His voice grew quieter when he finally continued. "I want you. Can't you see how beautiful I think you are? Can't you tell?"

I looked at him evenly. "But you don't want to do this again?" I pouted, my face falling as my lower lip poked out at him just slightly, and gestured to the room and Rosalie with my right hand.

He groaned. "Bella…it's just...I mean…"

"There's no way this can end well, Bella. Edward and I never intended for this to be a…a regular occurrence." Rosalie was suddenly standing near me. Somehow, traces of her perfume were still evident, and I breathed them in before responding.

"So I get no say in this?" I asked, suddenly aware of how badly I wanted them both at some point in the very near future. It couldn't be that morning…I was sore and aching in muscles I didn't know I had after the evening the three of us had shared. But I wanted them.

_Both_ of them.

"Bella…" Rose's voice fell away again, but I sensed her waning resistance, and I saw the way her eyes darkened when she looked at me.

I barreled on, switching tactics from pouting to logistics. "We could make…I don't know, rules or something. Things to do and things not to do. I'd go for whatever you two find reasonable…I know you have more to lose from this than I do, being friends like you are." I paused and watched as Rose sat on my other side. I knew they were very close, and I could understand why this…situation…might be alarming. But surely, we could make it work. Together. "Please?" My brow furrowed slightly, and my tone turned fervent.

They stared at one another as my mind worked furiously, embroiled in so many questions.

I couldn't explain it…I went my whole life without even considering taking part in a threesome but suddenly, I was distraught at the thought of my life without these two people. It made absolutely no sense - I hardly knew them! And until last night, I hadn't even considered that I might be bisexual. As I snuck a glance at her, I wondered if that was because I'd only just met Rosalie…

It had been silent between us all for a few minutes when she spoke up. "Rules?" Her voice was quizzical, and I bit back a smile as I sensed her capitulation.

She looked from Edward to me and then back to Edward. His lips parted and then closed again. He shifted his eyes, meeting Rosalie's gaze as silent communication passed between the two of them.

"Rules would be…good…" Edward mumbled. His countenance turned thoughtful as he glanced upward. "Uh. Things like 'No sex with anyone other than us,'" he finished.

I nodded, as did Rosalie. To put it simply, adding another party would just make this…messy.

Well, messier.

"No pushing the boundaries," Rosalie contributed. "If any one of us is uncomfortable with an…act…we shouldn't do it." She sounded certain, but the look on her face said otherwise.

"If it gets weird, we end it," Edward said, still unsure himself.

"Yes," I said. "Those seem pretty reasonable."

Edward cleared his throat and looked me in the eye. "I have one more."

"Shoot," I said, trying to keep the tone light as I wondered what he could mention next. The basic rules we'd determined seemed rather comprehensive.

I watched him swallow as his eyes became cryptic. "No singular dating between the three of us." He said it resolutely.

Rosalie nodded energetically, as though that was the final straw, and she was officially on board. "I agree with that."

I was still incredibly tired, and that last one hadn't really clicked with me. "What does that even mean?" I asked, fully aware that I sounded annoyed.

"We can't pursue you on our own," Rose answered simply.

"Oh," I mumbled as I tried to stifle a yawn. In my tiredness, I giggled. "So can I tell people I have a boyfriend _and_ a girlfriend?" I snickered to myself as I considered it.

Edward smirked at me, and Rose just grinned. "I don't think we should put this out there until we figure out if this situation is even going to work for us," he said. "I mean, don't get me wrong. I'm pretty sure every guy in Chicago will be jealous when they see that I spend my Friday evenings with the most beautiful blonde _and_ brunette in the city…but I'm pretty positive that many people won't take this…arrangement…well."

I didn't respond to the fact that Edward had assigned our trio a set night every week - or that a shiver had made its way down my spine as my cheeks heated when he called me beautiful. "I guess…" I paused as I yawned again. "I guess you're right." To be honest, I couldn't imagine what my family would think, let alone the people I worked with – or even perfect strangers. At the moment, though, I was too tired to care, and I realized that I didn't want to sleep alone. "Lie down with me," I commanded and let myself fall back on the pillow.

I was on my left side, and Edward moved to lie flat on his back in front of me, turning his face toward mine. His green eyes softened as he gave me a small smile, and he took my hand, pulling it onto his chest. He placed his other hand on top of mine and simply looked at me.

The room was suddenly dark as Rose turned the lights off, leaving only the muted light of the rising sun to illuminate the room. I felt her weight behind me, and the bed shifted as she threw a thin, deep blue blanket over the three of us. As Edward pulled it over his chest, still keeping my hand in its assigned position, Rose's forearm came to rest over my waist as her hand settled on my hip.

In that position - between two people who had changed my world irrevocably during the course of a single evening - I slept long and hard.

------

My weeks had always been routine.

I woke up at 7 A.M., showered, and then drove to work. There, I dealt with the mundane shit that _The Common Appeal_ could afford me. This included but was not limited to Mike Newton's and fucking Lauren Mallory's bullshit for eight hours. Afterward, I went home every Monday through Thursday. On Friday, the schedule changed only in that after work, I went to Breeze with the gang and had a few rounds before returning home.

My weekends were varied but generally included the same people that I spent my time with on Friday evenings. I'd go shopping, bake, try a new recipe. I would write bits and pieces of the novel I'd started last summer. I went to concerts with Angela and Jessica, and I made lengthy phone calls to my parents back in Forks. Renee and Charlie were the model parental units - always happy and supportive - and they were really a joy to keep in contact with.

Emmett lived in Chicago near me. He was completely wonderful, and I loved to spend time with him, so on most Sundays, we got together for lunch or dinner and regaled one another with stories of our week - coworkers, significant others, whatever was important that week. Emmett was also my resident "museum buddy" because he was one of the few people I knew that truly enjoyed spending an entire afternoon in the Chicago Museum of Modern Art. My brother and I were close.

It was routine, but I had loved my life. I thought I was fulfilled.

Then, Edward and Rosalie happened, and in the course of a single night, literally rocked my world, spinning me in an entirely different direction. So many things were the same, but everything had changed.

My schedule probably appeared normal to the outside world. Somehow, it felt normal to me.

But really, my weeks were drastically different.

I went to work at eight and smiled my way through the craptastic office climate at the magazine. My mind wandered as morons like Mike or the new intern, some kid named Riley, sputtered aimlessly at me. The place my mind went was happy - and I had Edward or Rosalie - or most often, both - to thank.

At the end of the work week, I still went to Breeze with my friends. We would talk about the usual – life, love, work, school – but about half an hour after happy hour ended, I would leave. I never really gave an explanation as to why I was going, and no one ever pushed for information, though Jessica did give me questioning looks each week; I knew that soon, her meddlesome nature would demand answers regarding why I was skipping out early every week.

Two Fridays had passed.

As it turned out, Edward's random assignment of Fridays as _our_ night had worked out the best for us all. The first two weeks, we were at his place, but last week had been Rose's turn.

She, too, lived in a condo, which was gorgeous, of course. It had wood flooring throughout every room and massive windows that allowed an immense amount of natural light to filter in. Her furniture was contemporary, almost Spartan. It was all straight lines and modern and, to tell the truth, her place looked like a Crate & Barrel ad, only better. She had an eye for color as well, which resulted in a visually dynamic home.

Her bedroom was more than comfortable. She had a California King-sized mattress, fitted into a mahogany sleigh bed frame, burgundy sateen sheets, and a glorious down comforter in a deep, dark brown. The extra large mattress made it so that neither Rose nor Edward were touching me when we finally all fell asleep, but it hardly mattered: after three weeks of experimentation, we'd gotten into a rhythm, and my orgasms - and theirs - were so all-consuming and mind-altering that I passed out immediately anyway.

It was Wednesday. Friday night was my turn. Edward and Rose would arrive at the normal time - 9 P.M. - with bottles of wine and an appetizer or something of the like in hand. We would talk for an hour or so about our weeks - things like how many properties Rose had closed that week, what the latest developments were for Cullen Condominiums, how much of a raging bitch my boss was - and then we'd get down to business. Our conversations were mostly surface-level, but I truly enjoyed their company, and not just because together, we experienced orgasmic bliss. They were actually funny and intelligent, kind and compassionate. They had such a strong bond that I found myself wanting to take part in that – wanting to know them as intimately in all areas as they knew each other. Of course, the fact that they never touched each other while we were _being _intimate meant that, once I did know them that well, I would actually be closer to them both.

And, because I wanted them comfortable at my place, I had even purchased their preferred shampoos, conditioners, and general toiletries. Edward only used Mach 3 razors. Rose would only use John Frieda's Blonde shampoo and conditioner. It made me happy to know those kinds of details about my Rose and my Edward. It made me happy that my routine had been interrupted for and by them. And it made me happy that I'd allowed the interruption.

The morning after our first night, we'd gotten up late and talked about our pasts openly. I could tell you how many people Edward and Rose had been intimate with and when they'd last had an STD test. We all figured that kind of information was necessary given what we'd decided to do that very morning; a relationship that was a threesome had to be dependent on communication - probably more so than your run of the mill couple - and we all felt that we might as well have this hard conversation up front.

Despite the fact that I was on birth control, Edward insisted on the use of several condoms each night, and logically speaking, I agreed whole-heartedly. For some reason, though, I found myself wanting to…_feel_ him without that barrier. Rose and I didn't have anything standing between us, and I wanted that with Edward, too. But that was an irrational, emotional desire that I pushed aside – in the wake of everything I _was_ getting out of the relationship, I decided to let logic win that particular argument.

All morning, my mind had been abuzz with thoughts about the evening we were sure to enjoy tomorrow night.

I could admit it: I had turned into a nymphomaniac of sorts.

Sex was always in the back of my mind, and everything reminded me of Edward or Rosalie. I snickered as inappropriate innuendo abounded in my mind. I had somehow turned into a perv.

And I fucking loved every minute of it.

I was sitting at my desk, putting the final edits into Mike Newton's article - some incredibly exciting piece on an endangered beetle that had decided to take up residence in a local park - when he arrived at the entrance to my cubicle.

"Bellaaa!" He announced and prolonged the final 'a' sound so that my name was suddenly fifteen seconds long.

"Yes, Mike," I said, as I swiveled around in my desk chair to face him. I decided to ignore the fact that he was clearly attempting to read my screen from his position in the doorway. "What can I do for you?"

"Just checkin' in on my article. Good stuff, you know." He paused and looked smug. "Maybe one day, you'll have an article published, and you'll know what it's like," he finished.

Instead of getting angry, I let my mind go to my happy place.

Memories of Edward and Rosalie from last Friday bombarded my mind.

"The article's nearly done. I'll have it to you within the next fifteen minutes." _Get the fuck out of my office_, I thought to myself as Edward's nimble fingers removed my blouse.

Mike looked concerned. "Are you sure, Bella? Should I use a secondary editor?" Rosalie's perfect lips pressed against mine as he said, "I should probably have someone double check that I'm using the correct version of there, their, and they're …"

I felt a wry smile appear on my lips. "I've got it, Mike. But if you want to utilize a secondary editor, that is up to you," I replied, my voice calm despite the fact that Edward was pushing me into the mattress, and Rosalie was kissing her way up my inner leg.

Mike laughed. "Sure, Bella. I'll be expecting that shortly then."

I wrapped my hand around Edward's beautiful cock and started pumping up and down. Rosalie's eyes were closed, and she was behind me, kissing and licking my neck. They never looked at or touched one another, focusing all their attention solely on me. "Of course, Mike," I answered. My memories fast-forwarded, and I was lying on my back, Edward's handsome face hovering inches above my own as he lay beside me, his thumb tracing circles around my nipple.

Mike turned to go as Edward's lips met mine while Rosalie's tongue pressed into a place that was much more sensitive.

I was turning back to my computer screen, considering myself lucky that Mike had gone so quickly as I felt myself flush with desire while I remembered the smell of Rosalie's arousal later that evening, when I'd slipped my fingers into her center ever-so-gently.

I closed my eyes and let the scene play out.

As I fingered Rose, she snuck her hand down to meet mine, guiding my fingers and letting me know exactly what she liked. Edward massaged my shoulders, kneeling behind me as I was seated on the bed to Rose's right. His teeth grazed my ear, and he groaned slightly. I felt his eyes make their way down my nearly naked form. "Take this off for me, baby," he whispered, his voice gruff as his fingers traced the satin straps of my bra. His lips traveled along my neck, his hot breath making me shiver as my eyes closed.

I pulled my fingers away from Rosalie and thought I saw her cast a bothered look at Edward. "Don't worry, my Rosie," I said quietly, catching her gaze. "I'll be right back."

I slid my hands around my back and unclasped my bra, and Edward immediately brought his hands to my chest, gently fondling and caressing my breasts. I'd paused, eyes fluttering, as the sensation hardened my nipples, and he kissed my throat. There were moments that I was still amazed that I could sit - stark naked - in front of them both without a single nerve or worry, but they never made me feel anything but beautiful. Desirable. Perfect.

After a moment, I regained a sense of composure and leaned back over Rose, resuming my gentle caresses as Edward kissed a trail across my shoulders, from left to right.

"Bella?"

_Fucking hell. _

I turned around and saw Mike standing in my doorway again.

_Talk about a buzz kill. I was just getting to the best part. _

"I wondered if you wanted to get a drink after work," he said, quieter and with less bravado than normal.

I almost laughed in response, but if spending time with Rosalie had taught me nothing else outside of introductory lessons on how to please a woman – and I was doing really fucking well with those, if I do say so myself - she'd taught me how to perform the classic, polite brush off. There was no need to be cruel and hurt his feelings; we did have to work together, after all.

"I'm sorry, Mike; I can't," I replied.

He raised his eyebrows slightly. "Plans?" I shook my head. No need to lie either. "Oh. Are you seeing someone exclusively?"

He looked a bit crestfallen as I responded. "Yes, I am, actually."

_Two someones, in fact. They fuck me senseless every Friday. Would you like to come watch?_

_On second thought, better not. Wouldn't want you critiquing my performance._

My imagination formed a perfect imitation of Mike's voice. _"Tsk, tsk, Bella. You realize you're using one finger there when you should really use two. Do I need to call in a secondary editor?"_

I bit my bottom lip, holding back a smile as I amused myself.

He sighed. "Figures, I guess. Alright, well, have a good night, Bella," he said, rushing off toward his office.

As he retreated into his private office, I smirked, mostly to myself. "Well, that came out of nowhere," I mumbled.

Edward and Rosalie's faces flashed in my mind as I gathered my things - my laptop, purse, new cell phone, and sunglasses - and stood to leave.

I could feel the slight wetness in my panties - a result of my thoughts of last weekend. I could only grin as I made my way across the office, stepped into the elevator, and rode it downstairs and then walked across the lot to my car.

A happy sigh escaped my lips as I sat down and tossed my things into the passenger seat. I flipped open my new phone - after the shittastic day the last one had had a few weeks ago, I had replaced it with a newer, sleeker model. I'd missed a call from Tyler, Emmett, and…Edward?

That was strange.

It wasn't that the three of us never spoke on the telephone; it was that he hadn't left a message. There was no new voicemail. Emmett and Tyler knew better than to leave messages. I rarely, if ever, checked my voicemail, and even on the rare occasion that I did, it was because I was expecting some sort of information. I wondered if Edward knew that about me. But how could he?

_Edward would have called back if it had been important, right?_ I thought to myself, biting my bottom lip as I tapped my phone against the steering wheel. After a few minutes of indecision, I decided not to think anything of it and flipped open my phone to call my brother back. He picked up on the third ring.

"Well, I'll be. Isabella Marie Swan? Is that you?" he said, a loud laugh ending his greeting.

I smiled as I placed my key into the ignition and reversed out of my spot. I pulled onto the street and said, "Yes, yes, I'm alive."

"It's been a couple weeks, little sister. Where the hell ya been?" Emmett was genuinely concerned; I could hear it behind his joking.

"I've been a little…uh…preoccupied." It was an honest answer.

I could practically see his jaw drop on the other end of the phone. "What? Are you seeing someone new?"

I nodded, and a wicked smile played on my lips, though I knew he couldn't see me. "Yeah," I answered lamely, glancing in the rearview mirror. I didn't think it would go over well for me to say, "Yeah, Em. I'm fucking two people right now…no, I mean at the same time. And there's a girl involved. Surprise!"

Not that Emmett would care.

I was the first person he'd felt comfortable enough to come out to, our parents being a close second, and I knew if I told him about Rosalie and me, he might be surprised, but he would never judge. That reaction wasn't even in Emmett's repertoire.

He would, however, tease me and make endless jokes at my expense. That was just…Emmett.

But it wasn't the teasing that was holding me back. I just felt…I guess I felt like I wanted to hold onto it for myself for awhile longer. Like I wanted to keep us in our happy little bubble where things were going so perfectly for me.

"Well, awesome, Bells. But when am I going to see you? There's a gallery opening next weekend…"

We chatted for my entire commute home. I ignored it when the phone beeped that a text message had arrived. By the time I pulled into my assigned parking spot, Emmett and I had agreed to meet up on Sunday afternoon for coffee at our favorite Starbucks and then head over to the MOMA to check out the new exhibit. It was getting rave reviews, and I was rather excited to check it out. The artist did nothing but mosaics and often did pieces that were self-portraits.

I tossed my phone into my bag and made my way to my flat, smiling as I did so.

When I stepped into my home, I threw my bag onto the counter and walked straight to my computer. I opened my iTunes and clicked on a specific playlist – "Fuck 'em All". It was engineered for long days like the one I'd just had and, though it was a strange mix of music, it always did the trick. Interspersed between random pieces from Les Miserables were MGMT and some of my favorite Kings of Leon songs. For a moment, I considered playing something else because Kings of Leon's music did nothing if not get me hot and bothered. Despite the fact that some of the music on the playlist would probably make me need to take matters into my own hands in the absence of Edward and Rose, I decided to let it play, keeping the volume low as I retreated to my room to change into something more comfortable.

After stepping out of my dress slacks and button down, I pulled on a pair of terry cloth capris and a white tank top and returned to the kitchen.

Once there, I picked up the salmon fillet I'd purchased a few days ago and placed it on my cutting board, tossing the paper casing into the trashcan. I sprinkled it with salt and pepper and some olive oil and turned the stove on to let a skillet heat up.

While it sat there, marinating for a moment in the olive oil, I poured the appropriate measurements of rice and water into a cup and pot, respectively, and waited for the water to boil. As it did, I poured the rice in, removed it from the heat, and then placed my salmon fillet onto the heated pan and smiled as the hissing sound began - proof that the temperature was ideal. I loved being a good cook.

As the rice fluffed and the salmon cooked through, I walked into my pantry and kneeled down to choose a bottle of wine to open. "Hmm," I said aloud. "Maybe…" I reached for a bottle of white, knowing it would probably play well off the taste of the fish, but quickly changed my mind. "Shiraz it is," I mumbled to no one in particular. Who cared if my wine and meal matched? It was just me tonight.

I tried to mentally calculate the last time I'd made dinner for anyone. It had been quite a while. I uncorked the bottle and poured a glassful, glad there were still a few minutes before the food would be done, which would allow the wine some time to aerate.

"Electric Feel" was playing, and I was doing a little dance around my kitchen when the food finished. I plated it up and brought it to my chaise lounge, taking my glass of wine with me.

I placed my wine glass on the table near me, sat my plate down, and walked back to my room to retrieve the book I was reading. As quickly as I'd gone, I returned to my dinner - simple but classic - and sat down, letting my head loll over the edge of the cushion I leaned against. The plate was warm in my lap, and I picked up my fork from the center of the platter and began to slowly eat. It was scrumptious.

As I ate, "I Want You" played, and my mind returned to last Friday night.

I'd been lying on my back, enjoying the delectable weight of Edward on top of me. His body had been covered with a light sheen of sweat, and as he kissed my neck, nibbling and sucking, I'd turned my head to watch Rose. She was pleasuring herself, her beautiful blue eyes focused on my face, her lips parted just as mine were. I heard Edward's breathing speed just before he thrust deeply into me with a grunt, and I smiled, turning my face back to his. We kissed, both passionate and slow, before he pushed away. As he left the bed, I rolled over and crawled toward Rosalie, lowering my head to replace her hand with my lips. Her fingers tangled in my hair as she directed me with vocal cues, the fingers of her other hand meeting my tongue as I lifted my eyes, watching her exquisite face in ecstasy.

I was so focused on her, caressing her with my tongue as she began to writhe in response to my touch, that I nearly jumped when I felt Edward's warm palm caress my ass, his fingers gliding along my inner thigh. I moaned when he slid those fingers upward, moving them gently as they mimicked exactly what I was doing to Rosalie. The vibrations made Rose groan and slip a little further down the bed, her thighs pressing against my ears as I smiled.

His free hand rested against the small of my back, his thumb rubbing gently. I found my tongue following his rhythm, and when he sped up, I pulled away from Rose for a moment. "Fuck, Edward," I gasped.

He just chuckled and continued his work. His other hand moved from my back as I watched him, going to his cock as he began to stroke himself slowly, his green eyes on mine. Rosalie's nails lightly scratched my scalp as her hand tightened in my hair, and I felt the fingers of her other hand brush my cheek as she continued to gratify herself. _I_ wanted to be the one to do that, so I turned my face back to her, my fingers joining hers as I tasted her once again. Her hand slipped away, going to my hair as well as her knees lifted from the bed and her thighs tightened against my cheek.

"Oh, Bella…" Her breathless exclamation was low, making me smile as her body stiffened with her orgasm. It was a surprise how quickly I'd grown used to it all – the feel of her on my tongue, the taste of her as she came, the smell of her arousal. Surprising, but even more surprising was the way I not only accepted it…I loved it.

As Rosalie began to relax, I turned again. Edward dropped his hand, a look of confusion on his face as I made it impossible for him to finish what he'd started. Any sign of protest from him faded away, though, when I moved to kneel on the floor and motioned him forward. He slid over, sitting on the edge of the bed as I settled with my shoulders between his thighs.

His left hand rested on the back of my head, fingers tangling in my hair, as his right caressed my jaw. "Fuck, Bella…you're so beautiful…" His voice broke off with a hiss and his right hand fell back behind him to help support his weight as my lips surrounded the head of his cock.

I was idly worried that my jaw might be too tired after the long night and the pleasure I'd given Rosalie, but judging from Edward's grunts and curses, I was more than up to the task. His fingers played with my hair, and I kept my eyes on him, watching as his eyes closed tightly just before he came. I pulled away, releasing him as I stroked him in the same rhythm, and his hand came forward, cupping around the head of his cock. I had no problem swallowing – and actually sort of wanted to, as I had so often tasted Rosalie – but for some reason, Edward would never finish that way. I'd asked him why, but he'd shrugged me off, saying he'd explain later.

As I was recalling our last time together, I finished eating, the playlist ended, and I smiled as I rinsed my dishes, placed them in the dishwasher, and corked the wine.

I yawned, exhaustion from the long day and my glass of wine making my eyes heavy as I walked to my bedroom and crawled beneath my covers. I lay on my bed, and anticipation for the next evening flowed over me. As I listened to my heart beating in my ears, I remembered that my phone had beeped while I was on the phone with Emmett, signifying that a text had arrived. I would check it in the morning…

_For now…sweet dreams of my Edward and Rose_, I thought, and sleep overwhelmed me.

* * *

**AN: We've been amazed at the response this story has gotten and we love every review we've received thus far. We're extremely excited and are glad so many people are enjoying this threesome as much as we do. You really make our day!**


	4. Talk

**AN: These are not our characters, but we do love them (and the things they do). Longer AN at the end.**

* * *

Leaning back against my bathroom counter, I sipped my coffee and felt the faint burn on my tongue as I drank it too soon. As I waited for the water in the shower to warm, I stared ahead, my mind fuzzy while I struggled to wake up. I'd slept deeply but hardly dreamlessly last night, as half-formed images of Rosalie's exquisite form and Edward's irresistible lips had stayed with me all night.

I smiled lazily against the rim of my mug as I took another sip, slowly becoming more aware. I set my cup on the counter, about to remove my robe, when I remembered the text message I'd received yesterday evening.

"Shit." The curse was quiet, my voice thick with sleep, as I pulled my phone from the pocket of my pale blue terrycloth robe that reached just below mid-thigh.

I pressed the buttons, finding the missed text, and read it twice.

_Call me when you get this please._

That was it. No explanation, no reason. Just a message from Edward asking me to call him. Given the missed phone call from yesterday as well, there was a sudden, inexplicable sinking feeling in my gut.

"Shit!" My voice was louder this time as I bit my bottom lip, my brow furrowing as my mind began racing. I read the message once more, mouthing the words as I worked to calm myself.

Frowning, I took a deep breath and then left the phone lying on the bathroom counter as I slipped out of my robe. I hung it on the hook on the back of my door and stepped into the shower, trying to let the steaming spray relax me.

It was no use. All throughout my shower, I wondered. As I put on my make-up and got dressed, I tried to ignore that little nagging voice that was throwing out possible reasons Edward would want me to call him_._ As I put on my right heel while juggling my purse and trying to close my door so I wouldn't be late to work again, all of the possible reasons had become the worst ones I could imagine.

And by the time I sat down in my chair, drumming my fingers on the desktop as I waited for my aging computer to boot up, there was only one thought in my mind. It was a refrain pounding against my skull, making it nearly impossible to focus on anything else.

_He wants to end this. He wants to end this. He wants to end this._

I worked hard at concentrating, beating back those thoughts until they would finally break free when I found myself thinking,_ But _why_?_

It made no sense to me. Everything had been amazing so far – the three Friday nights we'd spent together had been filled with erotic bliss punctuated with laughter and teasing as we learned about each other. True, our conversations were often cut short when one or the other of us began to touch another a little too suggestively…but wasn't that part of what we were about?

My mind was in such turmoil that the endless monotony of Mike Newton's drivel had no hope of distracting me. When I realized I'd read the same paragraph seven times and still had no understanding of what it said, I glanced at my clock.

_9:26? You have _got_ to be fucking kidding me._

I couldn't go on like this. I'd been at work all of an hour-and-a-half, but it felt like I'd been slaving away for days. "Fucking hell," I muttered under my breath, pushing away from my desk and standing up. I stretched with a sigh and then pulled a key from the tiny pocket of my black dress pants to unlock my filing cabinet. I retrieved my wallet from my purse, locked the cabinet back, and headed out of my office.

When I reached the elevator, I leaned back against the narrow bar, my hands wrapping around it on either side of my hips, and for the first time since I left home that day, I smiled. My mind drifted back to that first night – the night I kissed a woman for the first time. I saw myself leaning back against the bar that was very much like this one, and I could nearly smell Rose's perfume as she leaned in close and pressed her lips against my neck softly.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened, and that quickly – with just a hint of an imaginary visit from my Rosalie – I was calmer. I walked into our building's coffee shop and made my way to the counter, automatically ordering my iced caramel macchiato. I stepped to the side and waited for my coffee to be ready, but my mind was someplace else.

I was in my happy place – that place where I remembered every moment I'd shared with Edward and Rosalie. I remembered the feel of Edward's strong hands and Rose's soft lips…that gentle abrasion of his stubble…the way her manicured fingernails scratched my scalp as she writhed beneath me.

By the time I was sipping my coffee on my way back up to my desk, I'd calmed considerably. I was still nervous, wondering what, exactly, Edward would say, but I finally seemed to accept what I'd kept trying to tell myself – our time together _was_ amazing and wonderful and unbelievable. I was over-thinking things, jumping to conclusions. Maybe he just wanted to ask me something. Maybe he was calling to say he had a meeting and would be running late tomorrow night.

Or maybe he just…wanted to talk.

I considered that, feeling my forehead wrinkle as I again opened Mike Newton's latest asinine piece. So far, I had never found myself involved in a one-on-one conversation with either of them, except for those few moments when either Edward or Rosalie would disappear to take a shower or something of the kind.

So maybe this was…a good thing?

I didn't fully believe it, but it was enough to help me make it through the rest of Mike's article…and to make a dent in the six others I had waiting for me. When noon rolled around, I groaned and stood, putting my hands on my hips as I arched my back.

Retrieving my purse from the filing cabinet, I double-checked to make sure I had my phone. My stomach fluttered as I pulled it out and turned it around to look at the display, and I exhaled in relief when I saw that there were no missed calls or messages waiting. I retraced my steps from earlier, but this time, I passed by the coffee shop, making my way to the café across the parking lot.

I kept my phone in hand as I stared mindlessly at the menu on the wall above the register. At some point during the morning, my mind had apparently assigned lunch time as the appropriate time to call Edward, and I felt nearly ill now as I thought of it.

_This is fucking ridiculous._

It was just Edward. It wasn't like I didn't know him intimately – I knew the salty taste of his skin, the way his exquisite fingers could leave me panting, and the low, gravelly sound of his otherwise velvet voice when he was exhausted from exertion and fully satisfied. There was no reason for me to be so nervous.

Still, my stomach said otherwise, so I ordered a simple mozzarella and tomato panini with water to drink and took a seat at one of the little bistro tables set near the glass front of the café. I tapped my phone against my palm as I waited, working up my courage.

Finally, I took a deep breath, my heel tapping on the ground when my hands stilled, and I scrolled through the numbers on my phone. When I saw "Edward Cullen," my eyes closed briefly before I hit the call button and brought the phone to my ear. My food was delivered as I waited, listening to the phone ring while I bit my bottom lip.

I heard the click of someone answering and took a breath to speak, but then I heard, _"You've reached the voicemail of Edward Cullen…"_

I rolled my eyes as I listened to the rest of the message, struggling to decide what to say. When the little beep signaled that I should leave my message, I froze for a moment, breathing lightly. Finally, I pried my lips apart and said, "Edward? This is Bella. Bella Swan?" I rolled my eyes again, this time at myself. _Because there are so many Bella's he fucks every weekend?_ "I'm sorry I missed your call last night. And I didn't get your text until this morning because it came in when I was talking to my brother and I forgot to check it." I realized I was babbling and stopped myself, taking a deep breath. "Anyway, I guess just call me when you get this? I'll be home all night. I…I'm looking forward to seeing you tomorrow."

I pulled the phone away from my ear, hitting the end button as quickly as I could. Tossing the phone onto the table, I ran my fingers through my hair.

_Fuck! I'm an idiot._

_No, you're not. You were just nervous._

_Well, I sure as hell _sound_ like one._

I ate half of my sandwich, barely noticing the taste as I washed it down with water. When I could stomach no more, I threw the rest away and walked back across the parking lot. I worked the rest of the afternoon on autopilot, managing to concentrate and get my work done, but my heart wasn't in it.

By the time I walked through the front door of my flat Thursday afternoon, I felt drained. I hadn't done anything more than most other days, but obviously the mental strain had been too much for me.

After having dinner and trying to settle into my normal nighttime routine, I was still feeling antsy. It was too early for bed, and I wondered if I'd be able to sleep well until I heard from Edward anyway. I'd noticed that I kept glancing at my phone surreptitiously, as if I was fooling myself by not picking it up and looking at it. I tried rationalizing with myself that if he hadn't called back, that was a good sign – it couldn't be all that important, right? – but I didn't buy it.

I needed him to call.

I considered several sources of distraction but dismissed them all.

I didn't want to watch TV. There was never anything on, and I'd just get more annoyed flipping through channels.

I didn't want to call Jessica, even though I'd been getting increasingly threatening texts and voicemails from her over the past couple of weeks. I knew she was worried and I'd have to talk to her soon, but I just wanted to keep it to myself for awhile. I didn't want to hear disapproval or morbid curiosity in her voice. My relationship with Edward and Rose was not some source of gossip – it was something that was rapidly becoming incredibly beautiful and special to me. But Jessica would _not_ see it that way.

I didn't want to talk to Emmett. I knew he would find some way to make me laugh, and – perverse as it seemed – I didn't feel like laughing. There was only one person I wanted to talk to, and so far, he wasn't calling me back.

It was as I was moping and making my way through my list of things I didn't want to do that I suddenly struck upon one that sounded perfect.

Ten minutes later, I was stretched out in my tub, leaning back against my bath pillow. I'd turned off the lights, the only illumination in the room the dozen or so candles scattered around. My hair was piled on top of my head, and countless bubbles reached nearly to my chin as I relaxed. Normally I would've had soft music playing as well, but instead, I had my phone sitting just within reach on a little tray table I'd brought in from my living room. I'd compromised with myself, setting it to vibrate so it wouldn't disturb my attempts at serenity, but I didn't want to chance missing Edward's call again.

I had just settled in, my hair dampening from the steam as I inhaled the soft, clean fragrance of my bubble bath, when my phone shook on the table, buzzing. Immediately, I bit my bottom lip as my hand reached for it, bubbles dripping over the side of the tub. I quickly grabbed a towel, drying my hand so that I wouldn't have to pay for _another_ new phone, and then turned the display toward me.

_New Text Message  
Jessica Stanley_

Sighing, I deflated, letting the phone drop back onto the table as I slipped back down into my bath. She was one of the last people I felt like dealing with just then.

I was beginning to regret not turning some music on as I sat there, just watching my toes peek out of the bubbles at the end of the tub. I lifted my arms, resting them on the cool porcelain sides, and I had just let my head fall back against the rim, closing my eyes when I heard that tell-tale buzz again.

Somehow, I knew.

I sat up slowly, drying off my hand as I watched the backlight on my display flash on and off. I picked up the phone gingerly, not even really needing to see the _Edward Cullen_ to know who it was.

I cleared my throat and took a deep breath. "Hello?"

"Bella?" At the sound of his resonant voice, I felt the oddest sensation as I at once relaxed and grew inexplicably nervous.

"Hi, Edward…" _You've been waiting for him to call all day, and that's what you say? Brilliant._

"I got your message," he said quietly. He sounded reluctant somehow, but there was more – some other emotion I couldn't place. "I guess you're wondering why I called."

"It did cross my mind," I answered softly, trying to smile and hoping he could hear it.

"I…I can't…" He paused, and I imagined him pinching the bridge of his nose between his forefinger and thumb the way he so often did. I heard him mutter, "Fuck!" under his breath.

_Shit. Something _is _wrong._

Edward rarely cursed except in the heat of the moment. The sound was usually enough to make me moan in anticipation, but this time my stomach clenched with anxiety. There was silence for a beat as I tried to decide how to handle this, but I wasn't given the chance to say anything.

His voice was strong, intense despite being quiet, when he said, "Are you sure you want to keep doing this?"

I exhaled lightly. Those words had been my biggest fear since I first read his text this morning, so I guess my mind had been unconsciously working on how to respond.

_This can't end._

It was true. I didn't quite know how to go back to my life without Rosalie and Edward. I meant for my answer to be flippant – as if he was being silly – but I couldn't control the way my heart was pounding. My voice was quiet, almost plaintive, when I spoke, but there was no doubt or hesitation. "Of course I'm sure."

Again, he stammered, and it was so unlike the Edward I knew. This Edward was uncertain and nearly timid. _My_ Edward was always sure and confident. "I just…I…" I heard him sigh and then chuckle darkly.

I realized I was still frozen, leaning over the edge of the tub, and my hip was aching from the way it was pressing against the porcelain. As quietly as I could, I shifted, moving to sit up straighter as I bit my bottom lip. My movement displaced the water, sending waves lapping gently against my skin.

"What was that?" His voice betrayed his interest, rising slightly. His confident tone returned, that sultry quality making me smile faintly as he said, "Are you in the bath, Bella?"

"Maybe," I answered, keeping my voice playful even though I still felt as if I were walking on a razor's edge. "Care to join me?"

I heard his sharp intake of breath and knew the answer was yes. That beautiful, melodic voice was sardonic, though, when he finally spoke again. "Well, now, I don't know that there's a tub big enough for all of us."

"I'm sure we can find one…" I said and then quickly changed the subject. "So now we know I'm in the tub…naked…what are you doing?"

It wasn't graceful or subtle, but it worked.

He laughed softly, and his voice was decidedly seductive when he answered. "Do you really want to know what I'm doing? Or are you asking what I'm wearing?"

I nearly gave a girlish squeal when I heard him flirting that way. I slipped back into the bath, relaxing as we bantered. Whatever had caused his brooding seemed to melt away as we talked, and I lost track of how long we'd been on the phone.

We moved seamlessly from topic to topic, mixing in playful teasing with more serious conversations. For the first time ever, we really _talked_.

It began with some of our typical dialogue – Edward telling me about the projects he was working on for Cullen Properties. But this time, he went deeper as he talked about the one that excited him the most. I'd always heard it referred to as "the McIntyre project," and I'd often felt vaguely like an outsider as I listened to Rosalie ask him questions that clearly indicated that she knew all about it.

This time, talking to him one-on-one, I felt empowered, uninhibited. So when he mentioned the McIntyre project, I boldly said, "Oh, I've been meaning to ask you…what _is_ that? I've heard you and Rose talking about it, but I still don't really know what you're doing there exactly."

Edward had immediately apologized for leaving me out, even inadvertently, and began explaining. I smiled at his obvious enthusiasm and the way his voice rose and fell as he talked. "So basically, we're taking an older building that used to be all high-end apartments. There were all sorts of problems – outdated wiring and leaky pipes and even asbestos - so the building was losing its tenants. We bought the building, and soon I'm going to be working on updating it and converting all the units into housing for low-income families."

He went on, talking about how it would help some of the lower income families to get out of the worst sections of town, and he explained that his family's company was planning to cater to families with school-age children to ensure that they attended better schools.

I hadn't realized he had such a charitable nature, and when I asked him about it, he said that he really didn't talk about it much because _he_ knew what he did with his time and money, so it really wasn't important that anyone else knew. I kept questioning him, though, and eventually discovered that he made several sizable donations to different charities a year. I gathered that he preferred to help out families, particularly children, and I found myself smiling as this revealed just how important his own family was to him.

Soon, I was talking freely about Emmett and the time he spent volunteering as a tutor at the community center near where he lived. I was proud of my brother, and the conversation moved from what Emmett did to Emmett himself. I was surprised to realize that I'd never really talked about my family either. I guess somehow I'd assumed that Edward and Rosalie knew all about me, considering the way we knew each other physically, but when I mentioned Tyler as "my brother's ex-boyfriend" sort of off-handedly, he stopped me.

"Wait…your brother's gay?" I couldn't decipher his tone of voice, and I was frowning defensively when I answered.

"You can't seriously have a problem with that? I mean, considering…"

Edward laughed softly. "No, I have no problem with it at all. I just didn't realize it. That's all." He paused, and his voice was softer when he continued, "I just know how it is to be the umm…straight one in a close relationship like that. You know?"

"Oh yeah…I know what you mean. Sorry I almost jumped you there. I've found myself defending Emmett a lot over the years. I mean, most of the time, people are cool, but there are always those assholes…"

He sighed. "Yeah…I actually got into a fight a couple of years ago with a guy who thought Rose was hitting on his girlfriend. It was kind of surreal…" He went on to tell me about it, and I told him about the only fight _I_ had ever been in. I'd been a senior in high school, and I'd ended up suspended from school for three days when I punched this jackass for calling Emmett a fag. Em had told me it was stupid to let an ignorant asshole get me in trouble, especially since he wasn't even living in the area anymore, but I told him I didn't care.

Nobody talked about my brother that way.

"That's pretty damn awesome, Bella."

I blushed and bit my bottom lip, a proud grin spreading on my face as I heard Edward not only praise me but curse doing it. I lifted my hand, looking at it idly, and frowned when I realized suddenly that the water was cold and I was rapidly turning into a prune. I sighed, knowing I should get off the phone and out of the bath, but I couldn't help teasing him just a bit more. "You know what it does to me when you curse like that…" I kept my voice low, hopefully sultry, and heard Edward give a playful growl in return.

"Then I guess I better let you go before you get too worked up and can't sleep tonight. You're going to need your rest, Ms. Swan."

"Mmm…I like the sound of that." I smiled as I stood, shivering as the water dripped from my body back into the tub.

"And I like the sound of _that_." I heard another muffled curse followed by a long pause before he said, "Hey…can you do something for me tonight?"

Curious, I immediately said, "Of course, Edward. What is it?"

He cleared his throat quietly, and that seductive, melodic voice was back when he said, "When you go to bed tonight…will you touch yourself…and think of me? Because I will be thinking of you."

It's a wonder I didn't drop the phone into the tub. As it was, I emitted a quiet, embarrassing gasp as I stepped over the edge. Edward sometimes liked to talk dirty when we were together, but this was…new. Different. And fucking _hot_. My own voice betrayed my arousal when I said, "Oh, I will _definitely_ be thinking of you…"

I heard his smile when he said, "Perfect." He took a deep breath, his voice losing that bedroom quality. "I'll be looking forward to seeing you tomorrow. Sleep well, Bella."

"You, too…good night, Edward." I pressed the button to end the call, my eyes wide as I glanced at myself in the mirror.

_Well, that sure as hell went better than it could have._

Ridiculously for a woman who was participating in polyamorous trysts regularly, I was blushing at the thought of masturbating…and knowing Edward would be, too.

"Fuck me," I whispered aloud, breaking into a grin as I reached for my towel. I left the phone on the counter as I dried quickly and then pulled on my robe. The face I saw in the mirror was vastly different from the one I'd seen before I climbed into my bath. That Bella had been nervous and anxious, her face drawn and her forehead wrinkled…the Bella I saw now was smiling with excitement shining in her eyes.

Amazing what a difference once phone call from Edward could make.

I let my hair down, brushing it before I pulled it back up into a messy bun, this time near the base of my neck. As I picked up my phone again and headed toward my living room, I sighed, realizing I really needed to check Jessica's text. Once I'd pressed all the necessary buttons, I found an uncharacteristically grammatically correct message from her.

_Alright, Bella. You've been dodging me for weeks now. I'm worried. If I don't hear from you by 8:00 tonight, I'm coming over._

Glancing at the clock, I saw it was 7:33.

_Fuck!_

Jessica was not the type to make idle threats about things like that. If I didn't talk to her soon, she would be pounding on my door in half an hour – and she'd be nearly impossible to get rid of.

My fingers moved quickly, finding Jessica's name in my phonebook. As I brought the phone to my ear, I shivered, feeling the chill in my apartment for the first time.

_Really shouldn't have let the water get cold while I sat in the damn bath tub._

I'd been too enthralled with talking to Edward to notice the cold, but a few chills were a small price to pay. I walked toward my kitchen, deciding on a glass of wine to help warm me from the inside out, and I'd barely taken two steps before the click told me someone had answered the phone.

"Well, it's about damn time!" Jessica's voice was a worried grumble.

"Hi, Jess."

"Hi, Jess?" She was practically screeching. "That's all you can say after _weeks_ of avoiding me?"

Normally when she got this way, I'd either tune her out or make up some excuse to cut the conversation short. She had a flair for the dramatic, and most of the time she was completely off-base. This time, though, I knew she was absolutely right. I _had _been avoiding her, and it _was_ because something big had happened to me.

I just wasn't ready to tell her what, exactly.

So, instead, I listened, repressing my sighs while she got all the bitching out of her system. When she was met with no resistance – not even the smallest sound – she eventually tapered off.

"So what the hell _is_ going on with you, Bella? You're being weird. You're never the first one to leave Breeze and now you have for, like, three weeks?" She gave a quiet gasp.

_Here it comes_, I thought.

Her voice had risen in both pitch and volume when she spoke again. "Oh my god! You met someone, didn't you? Who is he? What's he do?" She continued her stream of questions before she suddenly squealed. "Are you sleeping with him?"

"Jess, calm down…" My exasperation seeped into my tone, and I was frustrated with myself because I couldn't tell what, exactly, was pissing me off. She always irritated me when she was a gossip like this, but I didn't think that was it. I did know that, for the first time ever, I was bothered by Jessica's assumption that the person I met was a man. I was even more bothered, though, that I was going to just let her keep on believing that.

Once I was sure she was going to listen quietly, I started explaining. "Yeah, I met…someone." The lie of omission upset me more with Jessica than it had with Mike. "I haven't said anything because…well…because it's just so new, you know? I don't want to jinx it."

Jessica launched immediately into a series of too-personal questions that I did my best to dodge. I was fairly non-committal when I did answer, but it seemed to satisfy her. She finally let me go with a promise that she would "take my secret to the grave," which probably meant she was calling Ang as soon as she hung up with me.

As I pressed the button to end the call, I sighed, shaking my head and dropping my phone into my pocket. Just as quickly as Edward had improved my mood, Jessica had sent me spiraling back toward depression.

I went to take another sip of my wine, but there was nothing in the glass. Apparently Jessica was not only depressing me, she was driving me to drink. With a small smile, I poured another glass and walked into the living room, settling into the chaise lounge and turning on the lamp as I pulled my book into my lap. I wasn't in the mindset to write, but I hoped that maybe reading would keep me occupied until it was acceptable to go to bed.

I bit my bottom lip, squirming as a real smile spread across my face at the thought of what I'd be doing when I did go to bed. I indulged myself for a moment, reclining and letting my head rest against the arm of the chair as I felt the ghost of Edward's hands sliding up my thighs. I pictured the way he sometimes teased me, wearing a playful smirk and kissing just at the corner of my mouth as his fingertips barely brushed that sensitive junction between my thighs, not _quite_ touching me. I imagined that throaty chuckle he gave when I became too impatient and lifted my hips, forcing the contact. He always attacked then, his kisses searing as his fingers finally connected with the place I needed them most.

My knees were pressed together as my hips moved slowly, and I opened my eyes, shaking myself lightly. _Fuck_. The things the mere memory of that man could do to me…

Clearing my throat and feeling the flush climbing my neck, I sat up a little straighter and took a breath. I placed my fingers at my bookmark and opened, finding the last passage I'd read. I turned the page to see, _Once a bitch, always a bitch, what I say. I says you're lucky if her playing out of school is all…_

Grimacing, I tossed the book back onto the coffee table and reached back, pulling my hair down out of its bun. I could tell right away that Jason Compson had no hope of holding my attention tonight. Running my fingers through my hair, I sighed and tried to figure out what in the world suddenly had me so melancholy. I mean, yes, Jessica had been her usual nosy self – but that's just it. She was always nosy. It usually didn't bother me.

I looked down, holding a lock of my hair between my forefinger and thumb as I idly checked for split ends and, for some reason, it hit me then.

"Rose," I said aloud.

With a smile blooming on my face, I pulled my phone from my pocket and quickly dialed her. I didn't feel right about the way I'd essentially dismissed her as unimportant when talking to Jessica – no matter that I didn't really feel that way. That, combined with the fascinating conversation I'd had with Edward earlier made me want to talk to the other person who had turned my life into something amazing.

"Bella?" she answered, sounding surprised.

My mood immediately improved, just hearing the happiness in her voice. "Hi, Rose…"

"Well, this is a nice surprise! At least…" she paused. "I think it is. Everything's okay, right?"

"Oh. Yeah, everything's fine. I just…missed you…" I blushed lightly as I admitted it, realizing at once just how true it was. Everything had changed so much for me so quickly that sometimes it felt like I was truly myself _only_ when I was with Rose and Edward. Everywhere else, I was pretending, playing at being the old Bella.

I could hear the soft smile in her voice as she said, "I've missed you too, Bella…" I heard the rustle of fabric as she shifted. "So how have you been? Is that vile Mike Newton still checking up on your proper use of homophones?"

I laughed, and we fell into easy conversation about our work weeks. I insisted there wasn't much to tell on my end – and, really, there wasn't. There were only so many ways I could lament being forced to edit sophomoric articles while longing to write my own, so we quickly moved away from me. Rosalie had closed on a property she'd been showing for just a little longer than we'd been seeing each other. The same couple kept asking to see it, falling in love with it, and then deciding it was out of their price range. A second buyer had made an offer, forcing them to finally make a decision.

The relief in her voice was evident, and I found myself smiling at the lighthearted sound of her laughter when she said, "At least I won't have to show her the exact measurements of the pantry again." When I paused to take a sip of my wine, Rosalie became playfully petulant. "I'm tired of talking about work. Let's talk about something else."

"Like what?" I asked, amused.

"Hmm…" I heard the sound of something crunching on the other end of the phone.

Before she could continue, I said, "What was that? Are you eating?"

She laughed softly. "Yes…carrots."

"That sounds…delicious?" I teased, moving so that I was leaning against the arm of the lounge while my legs were stretched out in front of me.

Her laughter grew into that seductive sound of true amusement that I loved to hear before she spoke again. "I always hated them, actually. But then when Edward and I went to Ireland, we were stuck in this little farmhouse bed and breakfast for a week longer than we planned to be…"

She continued on as I listened, fascinated, to this bit of their history I hadn't known. They'd mentioned travel before, but I had never really considered it – it was always abstract, some fact I "knew" but didn't really understand. With her telling the story, I could see it all – Edward's earnest face as he tried to convince her to try them that first day, her timid first bite with her nose wrinkled and her nostrils slightly flared. She said it had taken six days…six days for carrots to become her new favorite snack and for Edward to say he never wanted to see another carrot again.

"Why the hell were you guys eating so many carrots?" I giggled.

She explained that the family who ran the bed and breakfast were farmers who apparently had quite the carrot crop because they were _everywhere_ at every meal – stewed, mixed with peas, baked into meat pies. Edward declared them the guerillas of the vegetable army and started picking them out of everything, trying not to offend the family as he pushed them surreptitiously around his plate.

The more she talked about their travels, the harder I found myself falling for both of them. There was something so pure and honest about their relationship that I just loved. They didn't pull punches with each other, and I hoped that – someday soon – they would be that way with me.

"We flew home from Italy just in time for the release of that horrible abomination Silent Hill. I remember passing out on my bed, and it seemed like five minutes later, the alarm on his phone was going off. His eyes were blood-shot, and he could barely walk straight he was so tired, but he insisted that we go right then." She laughed softly, and I could picture her shaking her head with that fond smile on her face. "He didn't stop fussing about what a terrible movie it was for weeks afterward."

"He likes horror movies?" I was intrigued. Subjects like this rarely came up, and I hadn't really thought about what Edward would like to watch.

Rose made a noise of disgust. "Ugh, yes. The gorier, the better. And apparently he can't go alone…I've seen enough zombies eating people to go the rest of my life without seeing another."

From there, we talked movies and music for awhile, and I realized that we were all going a bit backwards. Usually this type of getting-to-know-you conversation happened at, say, a first date, but I was just glad we were having them now. I was thoroughly enjoying really getting to know my lovers, and I found that I liked them even more.

After awhile, she said, "Oh, do you have this month's _Cosmo_?"

I swung my feet to the floor, sitting up as I reached over and shuffled through the magazines on my coffee table. Picking it up, I said, "Yup, got it right here…"

"I'm thinking about getting that hairstyle that's on page forty-three…what do you think?"

I cradled the phone between my shoulder and my ear as I flipped through the magazine, and then I blinked incredulously when I found the page. "Black and pink spikes…that's very…umm…punk of you?"

Her laughter was infectious as she tried to speak through it. "No, no…that's forty-two. Check the next page…"

"Oh!" I laughed and looked on the next page, where I found a stunning blond woman with lighter highlights. Her hair curled softly, framing her face, and I could just picture it on Rosalie. "Oh wow, Rose…" I breathed. "That's gorgeous! You should definitely do it!"

The rest of our conversation was filled with light-hearted chatter about hairstyles and make-up. She told me she'd found a nail polish she wanted me to try and that she'd bring it over tomorrow night. At the mention of our typical Friday night meeting, my stomach clenched in anticipation. I couldn't _wait_ to get my hands on the two of them.

Rose gave a soft yawn and lowered her voice as she said, "Sadly, I think I better get some rest…you wouldn't want me falling asleep on you tomorrow night, would you?"

"I absolutely want you to fall asleep on me tomorrow night…only it'll be after I make sure you're completely satisfied," I teased.

"Mmm…" I loved her sultry little noises of contentment. "I'll be looking counting on that…you get some sleep too now, Bella. Promise?"

"I will," I said solemnly and then remembered what I'd promised Edward I'd do as well. I could tell she was fading fast, so I whispered my goodbye, and then we hung up. I bit my bottom lip, shaking my head as my eyes widened. I didn't know what I'd done to be so lucky as to get both of them, but _damn_, I was one lucky bitch.

I made short work of straightening my apartment and making sure the lights were out. When I crawled into bed, it was just after 9:00, but I was exhausted after my long, stressful day.

Still, that didn't stop my hand from trailing lightly up my thigh, fingertips ghosting but not really touching as I imagined that hand was Edward's. His mouth was at my ear, nibbling and kissing as he teased me. I wondered if he was doing the same at that exact moment, and I truly hoped he was. I couldn't imagine what he would be fantasizing about, but I had little doubt as to who as his voice came back to me…

"_I will be thinking of you."_

**

* * *

AN: Important conversations abound. **

**Thank you to TwiSlash Unveiled for rec'ing this story on their blog. Your kind words made us blush. Also, the lovely Naelany has started a Twilighted thread for "Exposure" – Check out the link on our profile! We tease (of course) and would love for more of you to come play. **

**By the way, we're convinced we have the best readers in the fandom, and continue to be astounded by your response to this story. Leave us some love. **


	5. The End is the Beginning is the End

**AN: We received a number of reviews for Chapter 4 in which readers asked when they would find out what Edward called about. It's **_**there**_**, bbs. Not sure how else to say that. And, to address one other thing: Edward & Rosalie are **_**not**_** family. That's just…eww. Their story will be told in a planned outtake that should post soon.**

**Without further ado, Chapter 5.

* * *

**

I stared at the computer, lost in thought.

I had only four articles to edit, but I couldn't focus for shit, and therefore, I had gotten through approximately three paragraphs…in an hour and a half.

I wasn't forlorn or angsty or depressed as much as I was vacillating between feeling like a completely confused Grade A Idiot and feeling a little self-loathing.

I sighed as Lauren Mallory's voice floated over to me from the doorway of my cubical. "Bella? Got a minute?"

I turned around in my swivel chair, eyebrows raised, putting on a show to make her believe that I actually gave a shit about whatever it was that she was about to say. "Yes, Lauren. What can I do for you?" I asked, hoping my voice wouldn't betray my sheer annoyance at not only Lauren's interruption of what was clearly going to be a _very_ productive morning but my life in general.

She took a seat, pulling a chair around the wall from the empty station next to me, where the department-wide printer and fax machine were hooked up. "I wanted to say you did a killer job on Newton's beetle article. Not the most entertaining material, that's for sure, but I saw his initial draft as well as your edits and suggestions." She paused and ran a hand through her hair. "It was much improved. You did well."

A small grin played upon my lips. "_Not the most interesting material" is fucking right_, I thought to myself. "Thanks, Lauren," is what I actually said aloud, and just as I finished, she began to speak again, almost on top of my words.

"I wanted to tell you…" Her voice faded away, and she shot a sly smirk in my direction as she stood up. "The magazine could use more arts-centric pieces," she finished. Her right hand was curved over her hip, and I looked up at her, trying not to appear bored or focused on her nose job.

I nodded. "Great. Thank you," I said with a full-blown smile that I pulled from God-knows-where.

She wiggled her fingers at me and then walked away, and I turned back to my computer.

It wasn't that I didn't understand what she was trying to tell me. After working for Lauren Mallory for nearly two years, her message was loud and clear, despite the fact that she hadn't come right out with it: _Write an arts-centric piece, Swan. I think you're ready. _

Not even the thought of being published one day – of finally having my words in the magazine – could stave off the funk I was in.

Angling my chair to the right, I picked up my cell phone and opened my text message inbox.

_Call me when you get this please. _

Edward's text still stared at me from the faceplate of my phone from three weeks ago, and I wondered how I hadn't seen this coming.

*~*~*

The Friday after I talked to Edward, Rose, and Jessica on the phone, my lovers appeared separately, fifteen or so minutes between their arrivals. Edward had knocked lightly, a couple of minutes before they were scheduled to get there, and as usual, when I opened the door to let him in, I had been floored.

He was unfairly handsome; that was the way I decided to describe it.

That Friday, he wore a pair of tailored slacks and a navy button down, long-sleeved shirt with a striped tie. He held a jacket over his arm, folded in half, and his auburn hair was in its usual state of disarray, giving him a devil-may-care look when I knew he actually paid close attention to his appearance.

His eyes were forest green as he looked down at me from his height and handed me a bottle of wine. "Hello," he said, and his voice was the very definition of serenity. He was happy to see me.

I smiled up at him and said, "Come on in," as he stepped through the threshold. I closed the door and followed him into my kitchen, where he stopped and turned around, leaning his backside against the island.

"Come here," he murmured.

I walked to him, anticipation already building in my hips as I considered that his hands would soon be on me.

He wrapped his arms around me, enclosing me in his grip in a way I hadn't felt before – never before had he held me so closely, and it felt like heaven. Before lowering his lips to mine, he lifted his right hand from its position on the small of my back and tipped my chin upward, so that I was looking straight into his eyes. "Did you think of me last night?" he asked, his voice a deep rumble that stirred my desire.

I nodded, and my voice was scarcely a whisper as I replied, "Did you think of me?"

"I did," he said, and pressed his lips to mine, softly at first.

Quickly, our kiss evolved into something else entirely, and my hands were knotted in his hair as his tongue slipped between my lips, and I felt his fingers grip my hips as he walked with me backward. He turned us, and with our lips still connected, I felt him bend at the waist as he cupped his hands under my ass and lifted me to the counter. Once I was seated, my hands still in his hair, he pulled my hips toward him, spreading my legs around his waist as he continued exploring my mouth, and suddenly, I wished I was wearing a skirt so he could take me then and there.

We continued to kiss that way until there was a knock at the door, and when we separated, Edward growled lightly. The sound went straight to the pit of my stomach, and I whimpered quietly as I hopped down from the counter and moved to answer the door.

Rose was all smiles and hugged me lightly as she kissed my cheek in greeting. She had spinach dip and crackers, and we walked into the kitchen where I'd left Edward.

He sent a small grin to Rosalie and then moved to open the wine he'd brought as we all made quiet conversation.

That night had been…shorter than most.

Physically, things had been normal. Edward and Rose took their turns with me, each bringing me pleasure as only they could, and then we'd mimicked our position from that first night, with Edward behind me, filling me completely as I tasted Rose again.

Normally, after that, we'd shower separately and talk about whatever came up, but after I came, Edward had cited exhaustion from a long week and curled up under my blankets to fall asleep. Rose and I kissed for a few minutes, her perfect lips caressing mine gently as her hands played at my hips, and we were asleep soon after.

The next morning, I'd made breakfast, and it seemed that Edward had woken up in a foul mood. He was quiet, moody, and spoke a total of about ten words through the meal. She didn't think I noticed, but I saw Rosalie eyeing him in worry several times.

Of course, I thought nothing of it – I grew up with an older brother, so I understood that sometimes men were just…like that - served them their breakfast, and rejoined their conversation as though everything were normal.

That day, Edward had meetings for the preliminary planning for the McIntyre property. His father, Carlisle, would be in town for the day, and their goal was to set dates for things like when the required demolition would begin, when the landscaping needed to be complete, and when they wanted to be open for residents. Rose had appointments with two clients – wealthy men of Chicago who were, as she put it, "buying a flat to keep their mistresses' mouths shut" – and would also be unavailable all day.

With the two of them busy and Jessica's nosiness appeased a mere two days before, I was excited to have some free time to actually think about my novel. So, I took my laptop to my balcony and typed away for the better part of three hours before breaking. All in all, it was a very productive evening. It felt good to get some of my book written; it seemed I'd been stalled for so long.

A week later, we were at Edward's, and things were still strained.

Rose and I had arrived at the same time, and when we stepped into Edward's condo, she seemed anxious. I saw her cast a questioning look at Edward as he poured three shots for us and then a second for himself. She drank her shot and then slammed the shooter onto the table and asked for another round. Edward had easily given in, and then looked at me carefully – for lack of a better term – as he asked if I wanted another shot as well.

I nodded and took my second shot before we moved quickly to the bedroom.

Rose undressed me as Edward watched, seated at the end of his bed. I could feel his eyes on me; there was a heat that seemed to seep into my skin when he looked at me.

Where before, our sessions had been an easy give and take, that Friday had been awkward.

It started normally enough. Rose kissed me, her hands knotted in my hair as she walked backward, heading to the mattress where Edward waited. I was enjoying the feel of her silken tongue against mine when Edward's voice rang out, clear but quiet.

"Bella, can you do something for me?" he asked.

I pulled away from Rose, glancing over her shoulder; she moved her mouth to my throat and lightly sucked at the skin there as I gazed down at Edward, my eyebrows raised.

"Can you…I need your mouth on me. I've been thinking about it all week. Can you..?"

He didn't need to finish his question. Rosalie hummed in my ear and pulled her lips away from me as I moved to kneel in front of Edward. Just hearing him say he wanted his dick in my mouth had made moisture pool in my panties, so I was happy to oblige.

"No, Bella," he said as he reached out, his hand running lightly up my thigh. "I want you as comfortable as possible."

He slid back on the mattress until his head was on the pillow, and I crawled up to meet him. My eyes roamed his body hungrily, still not accustomed to the perfection of his form even after weeks of being able to touch him and taste him. When I reached his legs, I pushed his knees apart, licking my lips as I saw his erection standing before me, and without any notice, I took him into my mouth.

"God, Bella," he managed as I began to move up and down his shaft, teasing him with my tongue and stopping just short of his head grazing the back of my throat.

Suddenly, I felt Rose's fingers curve around my thigh and then gently slide between my lips, her movements gentle as she moved them back and forth. I moaned at the sensation, and Edward groaned in response, the vibrations making his already sensitive cock even more so.

As I kept bobbing my head up and down, gently sucking as my teeth grazed his length, his hips began to buck as he fucked my mouth. My eyes were wide, cast upward as I focused on him. The sight of his lips parted, his head pressing back against the pillow as his hands fisted in the sheets was such a tantalizing treat. I loved that I could do that to him; Edward was in control at all times, and the fact that I could make him lose composure turned me on.

Rose's fingers continued massaging me, and my wetness doubled. Tripled. My hips writhed against her hand, and I heard her moan softly as her other hand came to rest on my hip. I was so close already, my clit was swollen, and I knew it wouldn't take much more to get me to explode. My eyes drifted closed, my hand moving to the base of Edward's cock as I stroked him in the rhythm of my lips.

My attention was divided, Rose's fingers making it difficult to pay as close attention to Edward as I normally did. I was licking and sucking and humming, feeling his hips buck beneath me, and I was so lost in the moment we were all sharing that I was utterly shocked when I heard his rough voice.

"Fuck!" he cursed with a groan, and I felt his release hit the back of my throat. He was salty and…perfect, but I had been expecting him to pull away when he climaxed like he always did. My hips had stilled, my eyes flying wide as I swallowed clumsily. "Goddamn it, Bella." His voice was hoarse as his right arm moved to the pillow above his head.

I felt Rose's hand leave me as she moved to settle onto the mattress on my right. In my peripheral vision, I saw her slide her right hand down her body.

I pulled my lips away from Edward with an audible pop and ran the back of my hand along the corner of my mouth as I murmured, "But you've always-"

His voice cut me off, and he sounded tired. "I know." His sighed, his eyes closing. "I'll…explain later."

"Okay." My voice was soft and quiet as I tried to absorb what he was saying, searching for some hidden meaning. I found none, and then because I wanted him to know that I appreciated him letting me taste him that way, I said, "Thank you."

His eyes opened, focusing on mine, and they were suddenly soft. "You're welcome," he said. After a brief pause, he gave me a small smile and mouthed, "Thank you."

I smiled my reply, enjoying the intimate moment I was sharing with him. After staring into the raging storm that was Edward's eyes for a moment, I heard a soft whimper from my right and refocused on Rosalie.

She was gliding her fingers up and down her slit, her eyes closed and her forehead creased, and I shook my head. "No, baby. Let me do that," I said softly, reaching over to lift her hand to make room for my tongue.

Edward lay there, watching us – watching _me -_ until Rosalie came, and then, when I rolled over on my side with a lazy smile on my lips from bringing my Rose such pleasure, he slipped a condom on and crawled to my side. His hands roamed my stomach and chest, encouraging me to lie on my back before he moved to balance himself over my body. Without words, he pressed into me and, fuck, it felt good. After pleasing both him and Rose, it felt that my climax had been a long time coming – no pun intended – and it took only four thrusts before my thighs were quivering as I tightened around him, and I was writhing and moaning his name.

As we fell asleep that night, things felt just fine. I smiled as I inhaled the fragrance of Edward while my cheek pressed into his chest. His hand rubbed my arm soothingly while Rosalie's comfortable heat radiated against my back. Her hand rested on my hip as I snuggled contentedly between the two of them.

It was only in retrospect that I realized that evening had been off-kilter.

And then, there was last Friday.

I kept replaying the way the evening had gone down in my head, and it became increasingly clear that I was some kind of idiot.

We were back at my house.

Earlier in the day, I had text messaged both Edward and Rose, telling them not to bring anything over when they arrived. I was planning to make a few appetizers and had a bevy of liquors and wines stored away in my pantry that we could make use of.

At seven o'clock on the dot, they were both standing at my door, and I wondered how the fuck I got so lucky. I was relatively certain that the two most beautiful people in the whole of Chicago were spending their Friday nights with me. I smiled at the thought as I pulled the door open and invited them inside.

The appetizers I had made sat on my kitchen island. There was homemade salsa with chips beside a queso recipe I'd picked up from Angela, who was originally from Texas. I also had a platter of slices of pound cake drizzled with lemon icing because that was Rose's favorite. Next to it stood a bottle of Patron Silver – Edward's favorite - and a bottle of wine just in case, though I was relatively certain we would go for the tequila.

"How was your week, Bella?" Rose asked, picking up a slice of the lemon-iced pound cake.

I shrugged. "The usual, really. Mike was a douche, Lauren was halfway decent, and that goddamned intern Riley drove me fucking crazy, following me around all over the office."

Edward laughed lightly and said, "Aw, Bella. Give the kid a break. Maybe he's got a crush."

I crinkled my nose up and shook my head. "I sure hope not," I replied, and conversation seemed to move easily after that. We talked about the developments for Cullen Real Estate's housing project, Rose's client meetings for that week, and a new art exhibit that was opening in a handful of days.

"We should go," Rose suggested, fingering the cork on the wine bottle. Then her brow furrowed as she glanced away. Her gaze fell to the two bottles in front of her, and she changed the subject, saying, "I think I want tequila tonight."

Edward simply nodded.

I grinned, glad I knew my lovers' preferences. "I thought we might."

I pulled three shot glasses down from my cupboard and placed them on the kitchen island in front of me. Then, I opened the tequila and poured the liquor into the small glasses and, after re-capping the bottle, slid a shot glass each to Edward and Rose.

When I lifted my eyes to meet Edward's, I was confused.

He looked…perturbed. Just minutes before, he seemed to be relaxed and happy, and I wondered what could have shifted.

As he continued to meet my gaze, I parted my lips to ask what was wrong, but he shook his head almost imperceptibly. After furrowing my brow at him, I lifted the shot glass to my lips and downed the alcohol. It burned as it slid down my throat, and I wished I had a lime to suck on. Then, I remembered that I had margarita salt and grinned as I turned around to retrieve it.

I lifted myself up onto my tiptoes and pulled it down, and after I'd closed the cabinet I turned around, a smile on my lips. I poured a second shot for myself and picked up my shot glass, careful not to spill it, as I walked over to Rosalie.

"Hi," I said, almost shyly.

She looked from me to the shot glass and salt in my hands and smirked. Without words, she moved her hair over her shoulder so that it fell down her back in golden waves, and she angled her face away from me as I took half a step closer to her.

I licked the skin just above her collar bone and then sprinkled salt on her skin. I put the small canister of salt down, readied my shot glass, and licked her skin again, catching every grain of salt with my tongue before slamming the tequila back. I felt the heat of the alcohol spread through my chest, and Rose gave a little moan as I was swallowing. I placed a soft kiss on her lips, unable to resist, and smiled when she did.

Without further thought, I turned around, refilled my shot glass, and walked around to face Edward, who still looked strained.

I moved the dish that held the queso a few inches to the left and hopped up onto the island so that my knees were splayed around Edward's hips again. "Come here," I requested, pulling him to me by his belt loop.

Face-to-face with me, he seemed to lose some of whatever edge was plaguing him, and I looked away from him only to pick up the salt. When my gaze met his again, he leaned slightly closer to me, and I knotted my hands in his hair as I licked along the place where his shoulder and throat connected. I paused, inhaling deeply that exquisite fragrance that was all aftershave and Edward and just a hint of sweat that stirred desire deep within me. Before I could pull my lips away, he groaned in my ear, and I smiled.

"Just a second, baby," I said, and watched as he swallowed hard, his eyes closing as he did so.

I sprinkled salt onto his skin, watching the tiny granules shimmer before I licked it up and felt his fingers ghost over the juncture between my legs as I did so.

When I downed my third shot of tequila, he placed his right hand on the small of my back and picked up his shot glass with his left. His eyes were intent on mine before they finally shifted to the side. He tipped the glass in Rose's direction, and I watched them drink the amber liquid.

After that, the tension was palpable. It felt as though I would be able to cut it with a knife, so when Rose whispered, "Let's go," neither Edward nor I argued.

When we walked from my kitchen toward my bedroom, I noticed he looked anxious again, and Rose seemed to be staring at her feet as she walked, which was abnormal. Fleetingly, I considered asking what was wrong, but I didn't want to make something into a big deal if it was nothing. I mean, fuck. We were about to spend a few hours enjoying each others' bodies – what could possibly be wrong? Maybe they were both distracted by work-related problems. I knew I would do what I could to make them forget.

Once in my room, Edward removed his button down shirt and tossed it to the floor and then came to me as Rose grazed her hands over my breasts. I placed my hands on her jaw, holding her face steady as I leaned in to kiss her, and I felt Edward lift my hair as he placed a gentle kiss on the skin of my throat.

Then, for the first time ever, there seemed to be some strange awkwardness about undressing me. For the last six weeks, Edward and Rosalie had taken turns removing my clothing; it seemed they just worked in a natural rhythm with one another, and it made me feel ridiculously sexy, so I never argued. The feeling of two sets of hands – one masculine and large, the other petite and feminine – on my body, removing clothing and caressing my skin, was phenomenal, and I was certain I would never experience that sensation with anyone but them, so I relished every moment of it.

They'd never needed to communicate beyond a simple glance or a nod of the head, so when Edward and Rose both went for my jeans and their hands collided around my navel, it was comparable to a person's natural reaction when a CD she's listening to skips. We all froze, and our faces – all three of them – conveyed a similar look: mild annoyance. Rose pulled her hands back and allowed Edward to unbutton and unzip my pants; afterward, Edward pulled his hands away, sliding them up my back as Rose pushed my jeans downward until they were a pool of material around my legs.

I felt Edward kneel beside me, to my right, and his lips tickled their way down my arms, my side, and then he kissed my bare hip as Rosalie pulled my shirt over my head, dropping it as she kissed me on the lips, her mouth and tongue sweet and cool. As she moved her lips to nibble my earlobe, I glanced down at Edward, and again, the look of concern was on his face, and for a second, I felt sheer frustration.

_If he wanted to cancel tonight because work was stressful, he should have told us_, I thought.

As I stood there in my panties and bra, I was working my way to full-blown annoyance when he suddenly shot up to his full height and stepped away from me.

"I…I can't…I can't do this. I'm sorry," he stammered. Before Rose or I could try to appeal to him, he yanked his shirt up from the floor and rushed from the room, leaving a feeling of frenetic worry in his wake.

A mere second later, Rose had moved slowly away from me, walking backward toward my door, and she quietly said, "I'm sorry, Bella. He's my best friend." She frowned as her eyes flashed real regret before she turned to follow him. Her eyes lingered, her face toward me until the last second, when her head whipped around in a flurry of blonde hair.

And with, that they were gone.

In hindsight, I realized I'm a big fucking moron for not letting myself see that Edward had been uncomfortable with our arrangement for the last month.

"_Are you sure you want to keep doing this?"_ he had asked, after stuttering, which was completely out of character for Edward Cullen.

And _I_ had tried to be flippant, to divert him from actually talking about it.

I felt like an asshole for that, in retrospect. It had been our first real phone conversation, and he was trying to voice his concerns, but I'd ignored the anxiety I heard in his voice because I couldn't handle the fact that he might want to end this three-way relationship we were in. But at the same time, shouldn't he have manned up and told me he was wavering?

I really wanted to be pissed off, but I couldn't initially. I knew Edward; he was thoughtful to the extreme, so if I had seemed to really want to continue, of course he would have considered his worries less important. I knew that even then, and still, I didn't ask if he wanted to talk further.

And then there was Rosalie, who had clearly noticed something was off with her best friend over the last few weeks. As I looked back, I could see every worried look, hear every strained sentence as she spoke, trying to gauge whether he was ready to talk about it.

I felt like absolute shit for not seeing it. Perhaps a better synopsis of the last month was this: I did see but didn't want to, so I avoided it. We Swan kids have a funny way of ignoring something if it upsets our world view, after all.

_Fucking idiot. _

So, there was the guilt I felt over ignoring what was now very obvious. I felt badly but was one-hundred percent sure that an apology wouldn't work. _"Oh, hey guys, sorry for being a selfish bitch because you got me off like nobody's business, and I didn't want that to end. Friends?" _

As I sat there, my computer still for so long the screen saver had popped up, I sighed aloud.

There was no way I could be _friends _with Edward or Rose. Not yet. Not now. Maybe not ever.

The thought of never kissing them again, of never feeling their hands on me…it made me want to wretch. I wanted to visit the bathroom and spend hours in there, puking until I felt cleansed somehow, but I knew, even then, even if I hugged the toilet for everything it was worth, I would still be left with another lingering emotion. Loneliness. It had been a handful of days since that Friday, and I was already yearning for their touch.

Normally, I enjoyed my week spent fantasizing about the two of them. Yes, I missed them, but it was almost…fun…to let the anticipation build, to spend those days apart so that the reunion was that much sweeter. There was an absence, and I often wished the week would hurry, but at the same time, it was enjoyable.

This was different. There was no relief waiting for me at the end of a shitty week. There was no countdown to when I would be in Edward's arms again – when I would feel Rosalie's gentle touch.

It was over, and I was alone.

With a sigh, I clicked my mouse in order to rid my screen of the generic images that were flashing there and attempted to refocus my energy. I opened the document I had been working on when Lauren stopped by my cube and glanced at the clock.

"Jesus, it's already 11?" I mused aloud.

I shook my head and began to attempt to edit the piece. I made it through three paragraphs before getting lost again in my memories of Friday night.

The silence of my apartment had been deafening. That was a phrase that I'd never before understood, not fully anyway. How could quiet be too much? How could silence cause you physical pain?

But as I stood there, the scent of Edward's cologne still permeating the air and the sensation of Rose's hands still on my skin, I got it.

My ears were ringing, and my stomach felt sick. I wanted to curl up in a ball, to collapse into a useless mass on the floor there in my room, but instead, I remained standing, praying that they would come back to me, that Edward would change his mind, that Rosalie would talk him down.

Minutes passed, and neither of them returned.

I was alone, standing in the middle of my bedroom, nearly naked when the anger descended.

When it arrived, I was suddenly seeing red with such voracity that it was very nearly disconcerting, and my mind moved at a million miles a minute.

_I can understand if Edward has hang ups_, I thought. _But how dare he just end this without at least talking to Rose and me?_

I began to pace my room, and my anger overwhelmed me. I thought about Rose and how she could have stayed behind to comfort me. How she could have talked to Edward before it got to this point. How she was just as much at fault for the ridiculous mess we found ourselves in.

Then my anger grew exponentially as I realized she had probably been the deciding factor the night we all met. Edward had whispered in my ear that they'd never been serious about following through with a threesome…until they saw me.

Rose had likely instigated this. Looking back to the first evening we'd shared, when I awoke and heard them speaking, it had been Edward who expressed doubt at their ever actually following through with this little fantasy. I wasn't certain as to when things had gone…awry, but regardless of the timing: Edward should have manned up and admitted to his feelings, whatever those might be, and Rose should have let me in on the fact that Edward was so bothered by what we were doing.

For them to both leave me standing there, vulnerable and alone, was the final straw, and I walked swiftly to the nearest wall and punched it twice. The first time, my knuckle screamed at me, and the second it bled, so I yelled out, "Goddamn it!" and walked to my bathroom to wash my hands.

Staring at my face in the bathroom mirror, I saw the wild look in my eyes, the flush on my cheeks. The splotchy red evidence of my anger spread all the way down my throat, and something about that sight – combined with the cool water bathing my hands – tempered my fury. I was still upset, but I was no longer raging.

I reached into the shower, turning the hot water on full-blast and dressing in my robe before I returned to my bedroom and checked the wall, making certain that no blood had stained the paint there. When I was satisfied that it hadn't, I walked through my room and into my living room and then to the door, which I locked loudly, my huffs the only sound in my apartment aside from the padding of my feet.

Then, I stepped into my kitchen and shoved the appetizers down the garbage disposal. I tossed the shot glasses into the sink and picked up the tequila, taking a long swig straight from the bottle before I capped it. I could feel the liquor burning in my stomach as I shoved the bottle into my cabinet and then rushed to the bathroom again, where I stepped into a scalding shower, dropping my panties and bra to the floor of the tub, not giving a shit if they were soaked and covered in shampoo and conditioner as I cleaned myself, wanting to erase the feel of their touches, their kisses, their presence.

Of course, in the midst of my frenzied showering, I saw Edward's razors and shave gel and Rose's toiletries standing there, almost as though they were mocking me. As soon as the water was turned off, I stepped out of the tub and yanked the things I'd bought specifically for them from their positions around the porcelain basin. As I threw them away in the metal trash bin I kept beneath my sink, I listened to their clatter with a contented huff and then turned on my heel as I returned to my room.

There, I pulled on my rattiest pair of pajama pants and a tank top and, probably from the emotional overload on top of my four shots of tequila, passed the fuck out.

The memories were still swimming in my mind, and the ire I felt had only dissipated slightly. It had been three days since my lovers had abandoned me without a backward glance, and my hand was still sore from hitting the wall. Thankfully, a visit to the hospital was not required, but I wasn't sure how I was going to handle the ache of the loneliness I felt.

As I sat at my computer, absolutely failing as I attempted to work, I felt nauseous thanks to the cacophony of emotions that were colliding in my mind.

Anger, frustration, disappointment, sadness, confusion…all covered with a serious sense of loss.

_Jesus H Christ, Swan. What's next?_ I wondered, and sighed again as I redoubled my efforts to finish my required edits.

* * *

**AN: Mhmm. Like we said. Not your typical threesome fic. We'd love to hear your theories on what's coming next (and believe us…there's quite a bit left to this story). Thanks for being awesome.**


	6. What the Hell Have I?

**AN: These are not our characters, but it is our story. **

***~*~***

The work week went by at such a slow pace, I pretty much wanted to slit my wrists. By the time five o'clock came around, I was pulling my hair out, dying from my apparent inability to relax. I couldn't sit still, and even though the week was productive after that atrocious Wednesday, I was still plagued with thoughts.

It was like my sensory memory wouldn't leave me the fuck alone.

I would be standing in the break room, waiting for the coffee to finish brewing, and I could feel Rose's hands on my stomach, teasing before she lowered her mouth to my flesh. The silky feel of her imaginary lips would raise goose bumps on my skin, and I'd shiver, wrapping my arms my waist in a futile attempt to warm myself and ward against my all-too-vivid memories.

While I was standing at the copier, I'd suddenly see Edward's eyes before me, green and dark and deep, and despite the fact that I knew he wasn't actually there, I would stand, my eyes unfocused, as I remembered what his eyes on me felt like. The residual heat generated by his gaze would grow, beginning in my cheeks and spreading down my neck over my breasts…travelling all along my body before I would finally stop myself and shake my head.

It was _over_.

I needed to get over them and move on with my life, only…I knew I couldn't.

Lauren stopped into my office again on Thursday morning, saying she wanted me to head up an editing project that would entail one hundred articles over the next four weeks. I was tasked with doling them out to my fellow editors, and because those articles took precedence over everything else in the office, I would not be subjected to Mike Newton's boring ass dribble - or anyone else's for that matter. When I asked whet the articles were for, she replied that the magazine's higher ups were trying to create a special double issue for the summer, and it was important that everything be taken care of the right way to ensure we met our deadline.

I knew it was major that she'd assigned this project to me, that it meant I was finally gaining a little respect around the magazine, but still, I couldn't shake the loneliness I felt. I wanted to be happy that my career was finally fucking taking off, but I couldn't.

After I made it home Thursday evening and realized I was _still_ moping, even after a nice dinner and a glass of wine, I decided I really had to do something. It was one thing to miss Edward and Rosalie like nobody's business, but it was completely unacceptable to let what had happened suck every shred of happiness from my life.

It was in that vein that I called the one person that could always make me happy: my amazing and wonderful and hilarious brother Emmett.

"Hey, pipsqueak," he answered when I called.

"Whatever, Goliath," I replied, already grinning at his jovial voice even as he made fun of my small stature.

"What's up, Bells?" he asked, and I could hear him shuffling papers around, so I assumed he was still at the office.

I sighed. I knew my brother, and my brother knew me, so I was fully aware that there would be no way to hide the fact that I was in a bit of an emo funk from him. So, I just bit the bullet. "I was wondering if I could steal you for a few hours this weekend. I _need_ some Emmett time," I replied, trying to convey that I really didn't want to talk about…anything. Yet.

I could hear him put the papers down, and I could almost see him lean back in his chair as his brow furrowed.

But Emmett knew me inside and out, so he didn't pry.

"Of course, B. Feel like a museum?" he asked, referring to one of our favorite ways to waste time. It occurred to me then that during my time with Edward and Rose, I had largely neglected my big brother, and I felt like an asshole all over again.

"How about the zoo?" I asked.

His smile came through the phone and wrapped around me, and I felt immediate comfort. Emmett could always lift me up. "Bella! That…may be the best damn idea you've had all year," he said. "Saturday afternoon?"

"Yes!" I replied, excitedly. The idea of spending an evening with Em cured my emo, and I felt my steps lighten, somehow. "Hey, Em?" When I continued, my voice was quieter, and he didn't respond, just listening because he knew I wasn't quite finished. "Sorry I've been distant lately. I've missed you."

He sighed into the phone and said, "I love you, Hell's Bells. Don't you forget it, alright?"

I told him I wouldn't, and we hung up. As I curled up on my couch, a thin blanket thrown over my legs, I felt a little bit of peace for the first time in a week.

Friday seemed to go by quicker than the rest of the week, despite the fact that it was the one week anniversary of the renewed relationship between me and my vibrator, and I decided that Breeze was in order, even if it would remind me of Edward and Rose. Fleetingly, I wondered if I would run into one of them there, and if I did, how awkward it would be, but I ignored those thoughts and focused on being able to spend the entire evening with Jess, Ang, and Kristen.

By ten o'clock, I was shit-faced - and happy as a fucking clam about it. Jessica leaned over to whisper in my ear as Leah deposited another drink before me on the table. "Did he break up with you?" she asked.

I couldn't help my reaction. I laughed loudly, my eyes clamped shut and my head pressing into the wooden seat behind me. Finally, I gasped for breath and regained enough composure to nod. After giving me a "Jesus, Bella's a nut job" look, she returned the conversation to James, who happened to be in town that weekend. When I looked across the table, Angela's brow was furrowed, and she shot a look of concern in my direction.

Jessica had obviously squealed.

Instead of thinking about the fact that it wasn't one person who broke up with me but two, I downed my drink in record time. Before I knew it, Angela was helping me to stand, and last call had come and gone. She snatched my keys from my purse and gave them to Jessica, who drove me back to my apartment in my car. Angela followed us and gave Jessica a ride to James'.

As I stumbled into my bedroom, I didn't even bother to turn the lights on. I simply stripped down to my underwear, pulled on a tank top, and fell onto my bed.

Passing the fuck out had never felt so good.

I woke up the next morning when a text message chimed from my purse. Groggily, I sat up and stretched my arms. I arched my back, threw my legs over the side of the mattress, and decided Tylenol was in order for the slight headache I had. I walked to the kitchen, poured myself some ice water, made my way to the bathroom, and took three Tylenol before I finally snagged my phone from my purse.

It was Emmett.

_Can I pick you up, B? Is noon alright?_

I glanced at the clock. It was 10:30.

_Definitely to both. See you soon. _

With that, I flipped my phone closed, removed my tank top, panties, and bra, and stepped into the shower, the hot water massaging tension from my shoulders I hadn't known I was carrying. I washed my hair and put product in it to enhance the curls, and then just spent a few precious moments relaxing beneath the warm spray. After I shut off the water and stepped out, I toweled dry and pulled fresh underwear from my dresser. I slipped into them and then went to my closet, dressing simply: a pair of jeans, a black-and-gray striped tank top, and a black cardigan. As I was pulling socks onto my feet, my brother knocked at the door.

I padded over, feeling the smooth hardwood beneath my sock-covered feet, and opened the door. Em stood there, looking rather dapper for a guy who was simply wearing a green polo shirt and jeans.

"Hey you," he said, wrapping his brawny arms around me. "How are ya?"

I shrugged under the pressure of his heavy arms. "I'm okay, Em. Ready to get out of here for a while. Just let me put my shoes on, alright?"

He kept his left arm around me and lowered his chin, frowning down at me from the height of his nearly six-and-a-half foot frame. His eyes narrowed to the point that the dark coffee color of his irises – which we shared – was hardly visible. "I'll get it out of you eventually. You know that," he said simply.

I grinned and nodded. "I know. I'm just…I'm really not ready to talk about it yet, you know?"

That seemed to appease him, so he released me from his strong grip and let me walk back to my room, where my shoes waited for me. As I sat down on my bed, bending at the waist to pick up my sneakers, I called out, "Do you mind if we pick up coffee first? I am craving a frappuccino."

"Bells, those things are terrible for you," he said, and I could hear his voice nearing my doorway. He popped his head into the room with a grin. "So, of course we can stop to pick one up."

I sighed and stood once I was finished with my shoes. "You're the best, you know that?" I asked, my head cocked to the right just slightly.

He smirked. "I do, actually," he replied.

Without thinking, I picked up a pillow from my bed and tossed it at his head. Of course, he ducked and it missed him entirely, but the banter between us had put me into a fabulous mood. I was excited to spend the day with my Emmey.

"Let's go, loser," I said, breezing by him. He followed me, I locked my door, and we made our way downstairs to his car, which was parked just in front of my building.

"This is just for you," he said, gesturing to the radio as he turned the key in the ignition.

I quirked an eyebrow at him and then began to laugh – loudly, I might add – as the music filtered through the speakers. The familiar drumbeat instantly made me shake my head back and forth.

"_Ooh, my little pretty one, pretty one_

_When you gonna give me some time Sharona?" _

Without speaking, we both started singing along, and by the time we were a block away from my apartment, we were both laughing. As the end of the verse came up, we reached a stoplight. Emmett and I leaned toward each other, faces hovering over the center console, and crooned out, "My-ee ey-ee by-ee ahee ah woo! Ma ma ma my Sharona!"

Visions of _Reality Bites_ played in my head just as we arrived at the drive-through Starbucks, and Emmett didn't bother turning the volume down at he ordered my regular: a Caramel Frappucino with no whip.

I handed him a ten, he paid, and we drove off, heading in the direction of the Lincoln Park Zoo with broad smiles on our faces.

When the music quieted, I said, "_Sure_ you brought that for me. Are you positive that you didn't bring it because Lisa Loeb is has a song on this soundtrack?" in a sly tone.

He grinned over at me. "I have no idea what you mean," he replied, his face devoid of any emotion save for his easy smile.

I laughed lightly, and we drove the rest of the way to the zoo in that atmosphere – teasing and light-hearted. We parked and paid our admission and immediately moved onto our normal path: the lions and tigers were always our first and last stop of the day.

I sipped my drink as the warm Chicago sun beat down on our shoulders while we moved from the lions before walking by the birds, then giraffes. There, Emmett dropped a couple of quarters into one of the bubble gum machines that spit out something that looked suspiciously like dog food instead of gum. The giraffes had always been a favorite of mine, so he handed the grainy pellets to me, and I held them up, squealing like a little girl when one of the giraffes flicked its long purple tongue out, licking all the way up my forearm.

"Gross!" I yelled, jerking my hand back and doing this weird little dance as I tried to figure out how to get giraffe spit off my arm without wiping it on my clothes. Emmett just chuckled and motioned for me to turn. He reached into my purse and took out a white plastic case, popping it open and pulling out a baby wipe.

"Where the fuck did that come from?" I asked.

He shrugged and started wiping my arm. "You always want to feed the damn giraffes." A fleeting, fond smile crossed his lips as he finished and then wiped his own hands before tossing the wipe into a nearby trashcan. "And they always do that." He smirked.

I couldn't think of something to say in response that wouldn't sound a little too cheesy, so I settled for a smile. "So you snuck baby wipes into my purse?"

"Well, you _are _an infant…" He winked at me and held out his arm. I rolled my eyes and slipped my hand into the crook of his elbow, and we kept going. After meandering past the polar bears, we quickly walked around to the other side of the giraffes and then the penguins. It took us forty-five minutes to get that far, thanks to our slow gait and the conversation that naturally ebbed and flowed between us.

We shared a smile when we walked up to Café at Wild Things, our favorite place to stop for lunch at the LPZoo. "Shall we?" I asked, gesturing grandly to the small building that stood before us.

"We shall," Emmett said in response, a goofy grin on his face. We walked inside and ordered two panini, two bottled waters, and Emmett ordered a salad for himself.

My brother and I took our seats and began to eat. His eyes were narrowed as he chewed, and I knew he was about to ask me what was going on. Before he could, I headed him off, saying, "So…anything new on the dating front for you?"

He grimaced and shook his head. "Nah, not really. It just seems like I meet the same guy over and fucking over, you know?"

I nodded slowly, thinking about the boyfriends Emmett had had over the years. They really did all seem to fit the same sort of mold – big, built, athletic, intelligent, funny.

Pretty much like Emmett.

"I've been hanging out with Tyler more…" He trailed off.

I arched an eyebrow. "Really? You two getting back together?"

He shook his head, chuckling as he explained that they knew they weren't a good couple – they just couldn't find anyone they liked hanging out with more than each other.

"Yet." Emmett grinned, his eyes twinkling as I marveled at his eternal optimism. It was very rare to see him down about anything for long.

He wiped his hands on his napkin, took a long sip of his water, and then, he asked what I'm sure he'd been waiting to all day.

"Alright, Isabella Marie." His voice was stern now, the playfulness gone. "What's eating you? You were a hot, emo mess when you called me yesterday. What's up?"

I knew I wasn't ready to just…come out with all the details regarding Edward and Rose to my brother. Deep down, I knew he wouldn't judge, but I just wasn't prepared to think about them in detail yet. But, my brother and I had a deep and abiding mutual respect for one another, so I refused to lie to him as well.

"I'm just…bored. For a while, my life was exciting, you know? And I felt like things were happening for me. And now, despite the fact that work seems to be taking a turn for the better, things with my friends are fine, and fuck, I feel like I'm finally established here, I also feel like I'm lacking. Severely."

My brother, being the overly observant person that he is, asked, "Well, how's your writing going? You know how you get when you're not putting pen to paper, Bells."

I stared at him as I chewed my turkey and goat cheese, and shrugged. "It's not."

He furrowed his brow at me. "At all?" I shook my head in response. The words I'd written the just days before had been progress but I had a long way to go before the novel would even be half complete.. "Bella Swan. You are a writer. Mom would kick your ass if she knew you weren't using your talents. Hell, maybe I will, on principle."

I couldn't help but grin. He had a point.

"You know when you're not writing, you get all angsty and ridiculous," he continued. "Are you just too busy with work?"

I nodded. "That's definitely a part of it. Other than that, I just seem to be lacking inspiration these days," I answered, and a crystal clear picture of Rose and Edward the night we'd all met flashed in my mind.

"Well, what's going on with work that has you thinking things are on the upswing?"

I smiled and sipped my water. "The She-Devil told me she wants me to head up a major project and that the magazine could use more arts-centric pieces after the summer."

"Bella! Fucking sweet!" Emmett cheered, and held his hand up to slap me five. I giggled at my brother's excited response, and then he said, "I think she's right. You love art. Maybe you can find a local artist – someone who's up and coming – and do a write up on them. That way, you can help get their name out and be writing about something that holds your interest." He paused and laughed. "I read that piece of shit article about beetles in the recent issue…what the hell?"

As the laughter bubbled out of me, I couldn't help but feel extremely grateful for my big brother. He always knew exactly what to say to cheer me up and support me. We were still joking about fucking Mike Newton's beetles as we walked out of the café, and I made a mental promise to not leave Emmett out of my life again. He knew me inside and out, and he really did make a good point about me possibly writing up a new artist in the area.

Emmett and I made our way past the seals, the swans – where we took a few minutes to stand and watch them, of course – and finally the zebras before making our way back to the lions.

When we reached the big cats again, we stopped in at the Park Place Café and bought ice cream cones.

Then, we ended our trip to the Zoo as we always did: we found a bench that was nicely shaded and took a seat, and then let the people watching commence.

Emmett took a nibble of his milk chocolate ice cream and pointed out a guy who was standing across the space from us. He had short, dark hair and was wearing fitted jeans and a black t-shirt. When the man turned to face us momentarily, I saw he had chiseled cheekbones and what appeared to be clear blue eyes.

"He's pretty hot, no?" Emmett casually asked, licking again at his ice cream.

I grinned, taking another look at him. He was thinner than Emmett usually pointed out, a little lanky actually, and I wondered if maybe Em really was looking for something new. Something different. "He's not really my type, but yeah," I said.

"Oh, ho ho," my brother began, turning to face me. "Bella has a type now? When did this happen?"

I shrugged, cursing the blush that instantly formed on my cheeks. "Lately, I've been more attracted to fairer complexions. You know, reddish or blonde hair…light eyes…that kind of thing." I grinned to myself since I was obviously describing Edward and Rose and realized that for the first time in a week or so, I could think of them without some sort of grimace. It was progress, at the very least.

Emmett and I sat and people watched for a while longer before he looked at his watch. "Aw, damn, Bells. I promised this douche I work with that I'd help him move a dresser or some shit, and I have to be there in an hour."

I pulled my cell phone from my pocket, and my eyebrows shot up, probably meeting my hairline as I realized it was already 5:30. "Well shit. We better get going then, huh, big brother," I replied.

He sighed. "I really hate this guy. I don't know why I said I'd help him. He's a dick."

We both stood, and I hooked my arm around his elbow. "Em, you're just too nice of a guy. That's all. Let's get out of here."

We walked to his car, talking animatedly the whole way, and once we were on the road again, he shuffled the discs in his multi-disc player until Weezer blared from the speakers. Emmett started singing along at the top of his lungs. "Ooh eee ooh, I look just like Buddy Holly! Oh, oh, and you're Mary Tyler Moore!" My eyes widened as I laughed at the song choice, and when I looked at him, he was mimicking the face I was making. His big brown eyes were wide, and his eyebrows arched high.

I gave in as we sped along the roadway, singing along and shimmying a bit in my seat.

I was home entirely too quickly, and I surprised myself by feeling really fucking upset when I hugged Emmett goodbye.

I moved slowly to the elevator and took it upward, stopping at my floor. I opened my door and stepped just inside of my flat, locking it behind me as I tossed my keys across the kitchen onto the island. My purse landed on the kitchen counter.

Instead of immediately thinking about dinner, I slipped my shoes off of my feet and left them there, near the door, as I padded to my couch, throwing myself onto it. At some point in the drive from the zoo to my house, I'd shoved my phone into my back pocket, and I slid my hand under my body as I pulled it out, dropping it to the floor near the sofa.

As I lay there, I let my mind wander.

I seemed like I was missing everyone these days.

Of course I missed Edward and Rosalie. Despite the less-than-pleasant way our…whatever…had ended, they had revolutionized my life. In the few weeks we'd spent together, I had begun to learn how truly fulfilling sex could be. I fine-tuned exactly what I liked and didn't, and I learned how to pleasure another person, how to pay rapt attention to what they did and didn't like, how to adapt to their needs.

Over all of that, they made me question my sexuality. I was undeniably attracted to both of them, and while my interest in Rosalie had initially given me pause, I had never had a moment of uncertainty about it. I liked her and found her beautiful – probably the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen. Edward was…well, Edward was fucking sex on a stick, and even if I'd wanted to resist him, I wouldn't have been able to. Before them, I'd never considered myself bi-sexual. I'd never even wondered.

In the wake of our relationship, my mind was more open, and my brain was more in tune with my needs and wants. I still felt a strange absence – like there was something really major I was missing, not just about Edward and Rose, but about myself, and my own insecurities and feelings – but I didn't allow myself to think of it. That kind of self-reflection was best saved for another night.

Aside from missing them, until today, I hadn't realized how much I missed my brother. Emmett was my light in the dark, my smile on a shitty day, my motivation when I was sorely lacking. I wondered if I was anything good to him. Did he think I just called when I needed something? Before the entrance of Edward and Rose into my life, he and I had regularly had Swandays – our name for Sundays – so I hoped he didn't think me a selfish bitch who only called him when I needed to get out of a funk.

I decided then and there that I was going to call him soon and set up a brother/sister date. A day at the museums, maybe, followed by coffee, my treat.

The very thought made me smile.

And then, I thought of Mom and Daddy, back at home in Washington. The mere thought of them, and the house Em and I had grown up in, where they still lived, brought a smile to my face. Our parents were reformed hippies, and while the long hair and weed-smoking had gone out the window in the late seventies, just before Emmett was born, Mom still dressed in long, Bohemian skirts and flowy tops while Daddy dressed conservatively but still listened to Hendrix and Pink Floyd on the weekends. Renee and Charlie Swan had raised Em and me to be open-minded and loving, and I missed the hell out of them, too.

"I'll call Mom tomorrow," I mumbled to myself as I sat up.

My mind was still in a cloud of thoughts – contemplating how I missed Angela as well – as I scooped my phone up with my right hand and stood. After shoving my cell back into my pocket, I wandered to the kitchen and pulled out a take out menu because cooking was apparently not on the agenda for the evening.

I called the Indian place down the street. They were my absolute favorite restaurant in Chicago, and I considered it sheer luck that they were so close to me. After the lady gave me my total – a paltry $15 - I hung up and placed my phone on the island as I picked up my keys, shoved them into my purse, and then picked up my shoes. In silence, I walked to my room, deposited my shoes on the floor of my closet, and hung my purse on a wall hook as I heard my phone ringing.

I walked quickly, assuming it was Emmett, and made it back to my kitchen in record time. Without looking at my phone, I answered, a grin on my lips. "Hello?"

The line was quiet. "Hello?"

I pulled the phone away from my ear and glanced at the caller ID – I knew the name would be flashing at me from the faceplate of my cell.

I gulped, a well of nerves suddenly in my throat, and I found myself unable to speak.

It was Rose.

_My Rose. _

_No, _not_ your Rose, you fucking twit. _

And then she spoke and jarred me from my internal arguing.

"Hello," she replied softly, in almost a whisper. "Bella?"

"Rose?"

I knew it was her, but it was like I couldn't process that she was actually calling me. That it was actually her on the line.

"Yes. Bella, I…We need to talk. I miss you. Can I see you?"

We both heard my sudden intake of breath, and I almost dropped the phone. A million errant thoughts were colliding in my mind as my free hand contoured tightly around the counter of my kitchen island. The only thought I could focus on was ridiculous and immature, but it was all I could see.

_She does want me. _

_She does want me. _

_She does want me. _

For a moment, I wondered about Edward and how we'd all agreed to not see one another singularly. Any and all agreements we made as a trio were null and void, I supposed, but before I could respond to Rose, I realized something else for the first time since they left me a week before.

The quick, dual rejection – by two people at the same time – had left me feeling less-than-desirable, vulnerable, and…well…the epitome of unsexy.

Rose calling seemed to negate that a bit. She missed me. She wanted to see me. She wanted to…I had no idea what she wanted, but I didn't care.

"What would Edward say about that, Rosalie?" I said, and though I didn't mean it to, my voice came out razor-edged.

I heard her sigh and then hesitate. I waited in silence for her response again.

"Bella, he doesn't know I'm calling. We've only spoken once this week, after what happened." She was frank, and suddenly, I could see her seated on her couch, her knees curled beneath her body as she held her BlackBerry to her ear.

Edward didn't know she was calling?

"Oh," I responded dumbly.

"Can I see you, Bella?" she asked. "Please?"

Without thinking, I replied. "Yes. When?"

"I don't know. This next week is crazy for me, but…soon?"

I felt my lips curve into a smile as I recognized desire in her voice. _She _does_ want me_, my inner monologue was chanting, over and over again. "Definitely," I answered smoothly.

She let out a quiet breath and said, "Thank you," and then we hung up.

I made it through the next day without losing my mind. It was a quiet Sunday, and I spent the morning with my DVR, finally catching up on too many hours of television. A little after noon, I decided I needed to get out of the house, so I picked up a sandwich at a local deli and visited my favorite park.

I ate on a park bench, watching all the people that passed by – guys walking their dogs, families with little kids, a few couples out just enjoying the day. I wasn't really thinking about anything in particular for once, and it was a refreshing change of pace to just relax. When I finished, I tossed my trash and went back to my car, heading to the library before going home. I spent an hour or two perusing books before checking a couple out – a trashy romance novel Jessica loved and a more serious literary piece that Angela had asked if I'd read.

The drive home went quickly and soon I was back in my pajama pants and tank top. I tossed my phone and my purse onto my bed and went to the kitchen, pulling pasta from the pantry to boil. Just as they reached al dente, I heard my phone ringing from my room.

"Jesus, Bella. Keep your phone with you," I mumbled at myself as I rushed to pour the pasta water and noodles into a strainer so I wouldn't miss the call.

I dried my hands and darted to my room.

I had been surprised when Rose called. I really hadn't been expecting to hear from her, so when I did, it incited an odd double-emotion reaction: shock and joy.

When I picked up the phone this time, I experienced that again, only with a jolt of fear and something else I would later label anxiety.

Edward was calling.

*~*~*

**AN: Oooh, the plot thickens. **

**If you don't have us on alert, you might miss the outtakes we're going to post this week. There will be two. ::shifty eyes:: You **_**might **_**be interested in what's conveyed in each. **

**Leave us some love! **


	7. Edge of Desire

**AN: These characters are not ours, but the things they do are. We hope you enjoy.**

I stared at the phone for a few seconds and swallowed loudly. I had to answer it but was struck by such intense emotion at the idea of Edward calling me that my fingers were trembling lightly as I lifted the phone and flipped it open.

"Hello?" I answered, my voice lifting at the end of the word as though I was either completely clueless regarding who was calling or had been expecting him to call all along.

"Bella." He said my name like a statement, with relief, and I had to admit…I liked it.

"Edward?" I looked across the room and into a mirror at myself and scowled. The upward inflection was getting annoying, and that shit wasn't me.

"Bella…" He breathed my name quietly, and then continued, "It's so good to hear your voice."

I licked my lips and shifted my weight back and forth on my heels before replying. "Yours as well, Edward. Is there something…?"

"Bella, I'm sorry to cut you off, but I just…wanted to apologize. We shouldn't have left you alone like we did. I shouldn't have let my emotions get the best of me; I should have handled it like a real man would have and explained what was going on with me. I know we hurt you…"

Suddenly, anger flew to the top of my awareness. It was all I could see, all I could feel, and I exclaimed, "You know you hurt me? How could you? You ran out of here like a bat out of hell and then didn't call for an entire fucking _week_."

The line was silent for a minute. "Bella, I can explain."

I cut him off. "You can? Because I really don't see what other information I need aside from the fact that you freaked the fuck out and left without a thought to anyone else in the room."

"I can understand if you hate us…" he began. "Hate _me_…"

I listened to him take a ragged breath and crossed my arm over my stomach. It felt tight, as though I was about to be sick, and my anger was flooding the room, drowning me as he considered his next words. I focused on the pressure of my hand over my hip, measuring my breathing in an attempt to calm down. I realized then, in spite of all of my anger, I could never – would never – hate Edward, and that realization helped my anger begin to dissipate when nothing else worked. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he spoke.

"Bella…Bella, I just…It's…"

Edward didn't stutter. Edward was confident, poised, self-assured. Sexy. Smart.

_Fuck._

I couldn't handle him losing himself in his words, so I finally asked softly, "What is it you want, Edward?"

I was exhausted suddenly. It was as though every emotion I'd felt in the last week – joy in Emmett's presence, frustration at work, sadness and confusion over the demise of my threesome relationship, anger over Edward's simple words – had come crashing down on me ,and suddenly, my body was heavy. I couldn't bear my own weight; I needed a reprieve in whatever way was possible, so I walked slowly to the couch and sat in the corner, curling my legs beneath me and letting my head loll back against the sofa.

Silence reigned once again on the line, and I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply, waiting for him to speak in response to my question.

When he did, I was floored.

"You," he finally answered, and then continued in a softer voice. "I just couldn't do it, Bella. I couldn't watch you with someone else…even Rose. I just…I just want to get to know you. I was…am…calling because I was wondering if you might agree to have lunch with me…just to talk. I n-…I want to see you again."

I heard my intake of breath. Could Fate really be giving me my Edward back, and so quickly after it had Rosalie call me? It seemed too good to be true and I felt a bit like everything would change if I blinked, so out of girly ridiculousness, I did.

Nothing changed.

I could hear Edward's breathing on the other end of the line, and I didn't have to think twice. "Of course I'll have lunch with you, Edward. I'd like to get to know you, too."

I heard him sigh in relief, and then when he spoke, I could hear his smile. "I'm so glad, Isabella."

His deep voice seemed to trail down my spine as he said my full first name, the ghost of his fingertips playing on my sensory memory, and I shivered involuntarily as he continued to speak.

"Oh, you know what? I have a better idea," he began, his voice bold and more confident, more like _my_ Edward. "Would you like to come with me to my favorite bar? There's a live jazz band every weekend, and one of my favorites is playing on Saturday."

"That sounds like fun, Edward," I answered, and then asked, "Would I know the place?"

He cleared his throat and then the line was quiet for a second. "Sorry," he finally said. "I needed a sip of water. But yeah, you've likely heard of it. Speakeasy."

My eyebrows lifted of their own freewill. Speakeasy was a Chicago institution…but it was also a list-only bar. I never dreamed I'd be able to set foot inside such an exclusive place, and now not only would I do just that, but I'd be with Edward Cullen? In public?

I was thrilled and nervous and almost doing a dance in my seat when I acknowledged that I did indeed know of Speakeasy.

"So, Bella, will you come with me?"

I felt a faint blush cross my cheeks at the double entendre of his words.

"Of course, Edward. Should I meet you at your place?"

"Surely you jest, Bella. This is a _date_," he replied, emphasizing the last word. "I'll pick you up, and we'll make a night of it, if that's alright with you."

One corner of my lips curved up, and I said, "Well, I thought that much was obvious, Edward." I paused for emphasis. When I spoke again, my voice was lower, more raspy than normal. "We can do whatever you want."

He chuckled lowly, and the sound was so seductive, I could almost feel his breath on my skin, his fingers on the small of my back. I closed my eyes, and my lips parted as I exhaled sharply, the sheer desire coursing through my body almost debilitating.

"I've missed you, Bella. I'll call you later this week, and we'll arrange for Saturday, okay?" I could see his crooked grin and the crazy bronze hair that sat atop his head. It didn't help me gain any control over how badly I wanted him right then and there, but somehow, I managed not to ask him to come over.

"Definitely. We'll talk soon," I murmured.

"Yes. Good night, Bella," he said.

I sighed quietly and opened my eyes as I said good night in response. I was moving my thumb to disconnect the call when he spoke once more.

"Oh, and Bella? Think of me tonight."

When the line disconnected, I stood up in silence and walked to my room. I required immediate attention. Edward has made that certain, and my clothes were tossed haphazardly around the floor of my room as I made my way to my bed. I stretched out, enjoying the soft cotton sheets on my sensitive skin, and with every gentle touch of my fingers, I saw his green eyes boring into mine, felt his hands on me, his body inside mine.

Saturday was too far away.

*~*~*

Work on Monday was an amazing thing.

I enjoyed the entire day.

I was extremely productive, the project was underway, and Bitchface Mallory and I actually seemed to get along all day. Riley stopped stalking around after me like some lovesick pup, and even Mike Newton couldn't derail my genuinely good mood.

I would see my Edward and Rosalie soon. Edward's apology and our impending date brought such a ridiculous smile to my face it could hardly be described. And, although I had no real idea what Rosalie would want to talk about when we actually got together, I had a feeling that it would go well.

Around 10:00, I was handed the first stack of the one-hundred articles I needed to parse out to my fellow editors. As I handed four to the girl who sat near me – Tanya – she grinned. "You're lucky. I wish they trusted me to lead up something like this."

I smiled back at her. "It's taken a while for me to get here. You will, too," I replied.

That night, I headed home, happy to have an evening to myself, and made a stellar dinner: an ice cream sundae. It was absolutely delicious, and after I ate, I pulled up my original fiction on my laptop and began to outline a bit. Finally, after one A.M., I made my way to bed, completely content.

The next morning, I showed up at work and jumped right into the thick of things. A few of the interns had had some issues sorting the remaining articles to be edited, and they were in a complete shambles when I arrived. I sat down, my cell phone by my side, and began to assist them in sorting the documents. I was about to complain aloud about how silly I thought it was that we still did so much via hard copy when my phone vibrated on the table.

I looked at the caller ID and grinned. It was a bit early in the day and week, but who was I kidding? I'd been waiting hear from him.

I lowered my voice as I flipped my cell phone open.

"Hello," I nearly purred.

"Bella, hey," Edward said, and I could tell he was grinning. "Busy?"

I snickered into the line as I stood up and began to make my way back to my desk. "Well, I _am_ at work, Edward."

"I know that, love. Was wondering if you could take a long lunch and come to my place. I have a whole spread."

I giggled like an idiot, and he caught why and began to laugh with me. "Seriously, Bella, that's not what I meant. I ordered in assuming you'd say yes. You won't make me waste all the food that's going to be here in approximately an hour, will you?"

I put on a straight face and said, as seriously as possible, "No, of course not. I'll come over, but only for the sake of the food."

He laughed, and this time it was a full-on belly laugh, and I wondered if I'd heard a happier sound. "So, I'll see you in an hour? You're sure you can take an extended lunch? I know my condo is a bit of a drive from the magazine…"

"It shouldn't be a problem," I answered. "See you soon."

I giggled again, this time under my breath, and "checked my email" for the next half hour.

The minutes eked by, but finally, I stood, pulled on my jacket, grabbed my bag, and walked to Lauren's office. Our new rapport made my work life much easier, so I expected no flack when I asked her for an extra lunch hour.

"Sure, Swan. The project's looking good; they can file documents without your help, I'm sure." She shot me a smile. "I hope, at least."

I grinned in response and waved as I walked quickly, the distance from my office to my car suddenly inexplicably far.

After my day with Em, I'd burned a copy of the _Reality Bites_ soundtrack and was shimmying around in my driver's seat to the beat of The Knack, once again, when I pulled into Edward's parking lot. I decided to let the song finish, and as it played out, I let my memory take me back to the first night with Edward and Rosalie. I remembered how intensely sexy I'd felt, how Edward – and Rose – made me feel the very definition of wanted, feminine, and beautiful. I closed my eyes and inhaled slowly as I thought of the rest of our nights, and before I knew it, the song was over, and I was staring out of my windshield with a quiet smile on my face.

I left my jacket in the car and walked briskly to the door of his building. I smiled at the doorman, who nodded in response, and I found myself wondering if he'd learn to recognize me the way Damien had on Friday nights. As I stepped into the elevator, I realized I was excited to be able to have some _true_ one-on-one time with Edward – I wanted to ask him so many silly questions that we'd never been able to broach in our time together. What was his favorite color? How old was he when he kissed a girl for the first time? Who was his hero?

I fingered the edge of my purse as I walked down the hall toward his door, my heels clicking with each step.

Yes, I was excited to get to know Edward Cullen.

I knocked twice, and he answered, and it was as though my memory hadn't done him justice. He stood before me dashing, charming, and almost cavalier in his pose: one hand pressed against the frame of the door and the other on the handle, his hair in its natural state of chaos, and on his lips, a smirk that couldn't be rivaled, ever, it was so sexy.

And his eyes.

His eyes were dark emerald, glittering with hints of jade. They were focused on me, and his gaze felt like heat running over my skin.

I managed a smile up at him, and he finally leaned down, wrapping his arms around me in a hug. "Bella, I'm really glad you could make it on such short notice."

"I am, too," I answered honestly. His arms were still encasing me, and I angled my face upward to look at him. His cologne surrounded me and smelled fucking fantastic, but I somehow asked, "So, what did you order?"

"Café Orchid. I hope you like their food," he answered, and slowly unwound his arms from me. "I realized I didn't check when we spoke earlier, and that's not really the kind of thing I know about you."

I nodded, and he turned, leading the way into his kitchen. As he stepped away from me, I could have sworn I heard him murmur, "Yet," under his breath, and I felt my smile grow.

When we arrived there, the counters were covered with containers of various sizes, all opened and allowing their scents to waft around the room, creating a delicious aroma. It seemed that Edward had ordered for ten instead of two, and, I saw dolmas, hummus, falafal, a tray of vegetables with dipping sauce, baked eggplant, rice, and three types of kebabs.

"This is quite a bit of food, Edward," I said. He turned to me and ran a hand through his hair.

As he nodded, he said, "I realized I had no idea what your favorites were." He frowned slightly, a hint of frustration visible in the tightening of his eyes.

"I like it all, for future reference. Middle-Eastern and Mediterranean food are quite possibly tied for my number three favorite cuisine."

He smiled and reached forward, taking a small pita chip and dipping it into the hummus near him. "What are numbers one and two?"

"Indian and Italian," I answered with a smile. "So, what else would you like to know about me?" I asked, picking up a pita chip myself and walking over to him.

He looked at me, his eyes open and somehow wild at the same time, and he said, "Everything, Bella."

"Everything?" I asked, popping the small chip into my mouth, chewing and swallowing quickly.

He nodded. "Everything." He paused and picked up another pita chip, dipped it into hummus, and turned to me. "I want to know what made you move to Chicago from Washington. I want to know what your favorite day of the week is. I want to know," he paused and lifted the chip to my lips, "where you got that scar on your inner thigh from, because it's shaped like the letter y, which just seems strange." I parted my lips for him and allowed him to feed me. I took a bite of the chip and began to chew as he continued to speak. "I want to know your greatest regret. I want to know your greatest fear. I want to know where you most want to visit in the world, so I can take you there."

This man – this amazingly attractive, sweet, thoughtful man – wanted to know me inside and out, and when he pressed his thumb to the corner of my mouth to wipe away a bit of stray hummus, I couldn't help myself.

I turned my face and took his thumb between my lips, running my tongue over it as I met his gaze with my own.

"Bella," he said softly. His eyes were downcast, and before he looked at me, I took note of the length of his dark lashes against the light tone of his skin. "I promise that's…this isn't…I really did just want to talk."

I sucked lightly on his thumb and then gingerly wrapped my fingers around his wrist as I pulled his hand downward and away from my lips. "And now?"

The ivy of his eyes moved quickly from bright and alive to dark with desire, and before I could blink, his lips were on mine. I moaned softly, pressing closer against him, but before I could deepen our kiss, he turned me around in his arms. As his mouth sucked at the place where my shoulder met my neck, he slid his hands down my sides, finally pressing them inward, toward my navel.

I threw my head back against his shoulder, and he moved his lips up my throat, finally taking my earlobe between his teeth. As he bit down gently, I moaned and clamped my eyes firmly shut. I shifted to my right so that I could put my hands on the kitchen island, if only to give myself something to hold onto as he yanked my shirt from the waist of my pants. I leaned forward, resting my elbows on the island, and as I moved, I pressed my ass back into his legs.

I felt his erection pressing against my thigh, feeling the heat even through the fabric between us, and suddenly, I was so ravenous for him – every part of him – that I yanked my shirt up and over my head, throwing it to the floor with abandon.

"Bella." He growled my name, and I felt heat pulsating between my legs. I had to have him. I needed him.

I looked over my shoulder at him and watched as he yanked his own shirt off and shoved his pants down, letting them pool at his feet. Edward stepped out of them, and as he began to move my panties downward, I turned my face to his, our lips meeting. My tongue tasted him, and though my eyes were closed, I could feel him moving, his hands abandoning my underwear and going to his instead. I felt his body shifting as he stepped out of his boxers, and I quickly hooked my thumbs in the waist of my panties and slid them down my legs until they could fall on their own.

His hands roved my body roughly, stopping to unclasp my bra and let it drop to the floor before he placed his left hand over my left breast and slid his right hand around my hip. He pulled me back against him, letting me feel his hard body covered in soft, smooth skin as his hand trailed over the flat of my stomach. I inhaled lightly, my body tensing in anticipation before his middle finger slipped between my legs, and I sighed with longing as my hips moved, my ass pressing against his thighs.

I realized the only thing I was wearing was a pair of sassy heels I'd picked out this morning. They were black stilettos. I wondered idly if he liked that kind of thing, but my thoughts quickly scattered as Edward's voice murmured, "So beautiful…I want you."

As his index finger caressed me, moving back and forth, I mumbled incoherently. It had been too long. I missed his touch, his lips, the heat of his body. I wanted him inside of me, and I was breathless as he moved the fingers of his left hand from teasing my nipple to the middle of my back before he whispered gruffly into my ear as he slid his right hand away.

"Lean forward, Bella. I'm taking you here and now."

I whimpered in response. Fucking _whimpered_. And then, I did as he requested, pressing my elbows onto the top of the island. I was at once thankful that it sat at such an ideal height, and as I leaned forward, my hips were positioned perfectly as Edward bent his knees slightly and, without warning, pressed himself into me in one smooth stroke.

"Oh, _fuck_," I murmured, my eyes rolling in sheer pleasure as he stretched and filled me.

"God," he whispered at the same time. His hands grasped my hips, and I loved how strong they felt, how sure.

He began to move his hips back and forth, slowly at first so that I could feel every inch of him. His hands steadied me as he found his rhythm, hard and fast, and then he leaned forward, putting as little of his weight as possible on me, and slipped his finger back between my legs.

The sensation of his cock pressed into me and his fingers manipulating my clit was so overwhelming that all I could do was gasp for breath. It had been weeks since I'd had him this way, since I'd let him take me, and fuck if it didn't feel better than I remembered.

"Oh, Jesus, Edward, you feel so fucking good," I managed, and then pressed my forehead into my forearm as I attempted to stave off my orgasm. I didn't want this to be over. He felt too good; this felt too perfect. To have his bare skin against mine, and his dick pressing into me with nothing between us was something I had not anticipated, could not have expected. But I was quickly falling apart; I could feel my body beginning to quiver, and beads of perspiration were forming at my hairline.

He groaned in my ear, and his breath was hot on my neck as he said, "Do you know how long I've wanted you like this? Just you and me? I…_fuck_!" His voice cut off as I felt his cock twitch inside me, and I reached down and moved our fingers in the rhythm I needed to finally allow myself to let go.

Coupled with his cock, his fingers, and his orgasm, my release was so intense, my entire body shivered. I was vaguely aware that this was the first time Edward had given me such an amazing experience on his own with no help from Rosalie, but as he began to pull his fingers away from my skin, a final surge of pleasure coursed through me, and the thought fled as I felt myself relax.

Edward was still sheathed within me, so he slowly pulled back. When he was completely removed, I pressed my body upward, and he softly said, "I'll be right back."

My legs were trembling, and I wasn't sure they would support me, so I stayed pressed against the island, my forehead moving to the cool countertop as I worked to catch my breath. When I felt a little more stable, I stood up, brushing back my hair before I looked around the floor of the kitchen and began to pick up my clothing. I'd managed to snag my panties and bra and stand up again when I realized I was completely spent.

_Fucking Edward apparently takes a lot out of me_, I thought to myself just as he returned to the kitchen.

"Here," he said softly, all traces of the frenetic man I'd just had sex with gone. Edward handed me a robe – his robe – and as I wrapped it around myself, he picked up his boxers and pulled them back on.

The kitchen was silent for a minute as he gathered the rest of our clothes and handed me my things. I watched as he pulled his shirt back on, appreciating his toned torso as I decided that I really didn't want to go that long without seeing it – seeing _him_ - again. I raised my eyes, surprised when I realized he'd been watching my face the whole time. I looked into his eyes as he stepped close to me and lifted his hand to my cheek. "That really wasn't expected," he whispered.

"I know," I replied, and he lifted his free hand to my other cheek and kissed me again. This time it was slow, sensual, and I felt myself sigh happily as he pulled away. He smiled at me tenderly and ran his thumb along my cheekbone before his lips turned ever-so-slightly downward.

"Time flies, I guess," he said, his eyes flitting to the clock behind me.

He dropped his hands to my shoulders, and I turned just to my right, so that I could see the clock. I had forty-five minutes until I had to get back to work. When I looked back at Edward, I shot him a petulant look without even intending to, and he smiled. "I know…" he whispered, "but we'll see each other Saturday, Bella."

"I don't want to go back to work," I whined, crossing my arms over my chest.

"And I don't want you to," he responded immediately.

I stared into his green eyes and smiled. "So, you're picking me up, yes?"

"Yes. I'll be driving my favorite car, too, and I have a feeling you'll like it. I only use it on very special occasions, but I think a date with you fits that bill perfectly." He smiled down at me and placed his right hand on the island near my hip.

"I'm excited. Is that really freaking nerdy?" I asked.

He shook his head and laughed. "Not in the least. I am, too."

"Alright then," I replied. "I better get dressed."

"Of course."

I let go of the sides of the robe and pulled on my underwear, giving Edward a full-frontal view, but really, there was no reason for me to be nervous in front of him. We'd done this plenty of times before.

I turned away from him, grabbing my shirt from the counter and, after I'd pulled it over my head and was fastening my skirt at the small of my back, I said, "I moved here because Emmett came here for college, and I missed him too much to stay so far away." I walked toward him and smiled as I reached him, kissing him lightly. "We can get into the rest of your questions on Saturday."

I was rewarded with one of his crooked smiles and after a moment, he walked me to the door. "Goodbye, Bella. See you this weekend," he said.

"Bye, Edward!" I replied, and quickly made my way down the hall and to the elevator.

I made it back to work with a few minutes to spare and the rest of the day flew by. It seemed that my lunch hour quickie had inspired me to kick it into high gear, and by the time I looked at the clock again, it was already seven PM and I was an hour into overtime I hadn't planned to work. The magazine was coming together nicely, and we were in our final round of editing. I deposited the first set of articles to our design department to determine the layout of the pages on my way out the door.

That night, I dreamed of Edward, and it was _good_.

**AN: Thank you so much to the **_**Perv Pack's Smut Shack**_** for recommending Exposure on their blog! It was completely unexpected, and your kind words made us blush. **

**Also, just a brief word on the posting schedule – between our ongoing fics and the upcoming holidays, we've decided that posting every other week is most reasonable for us. We hope you all understand, and we continue to be amazed by what fantastic readers we have. **

**If you're interested in the outtakes written in different points of view, be sure to add us on author alert – or put our story Snapshots on alert. There are two more outtakes written that will be posting soon!**

**Let us know what you think of what our Mr. Cullen had to say this chapter.**


	8. The Pretender

**AN: ****These characters are not ours, but the things they do are. We hope you enjoy.**

Three days later, I was in Lauren Mallory's office again.

"Don't forget I requested this afternoon off," I told her with a smile. She was actually pretty cool when she wasn't concentrating on being a pretentious bitch.

She nodded. "I know. You're out of here in a few. Got big plans?"

"Yeah, I've got a date this weekend, and I'm buying a new top to wear," I admitted. It was the first time I had acknowledged my impending date with Edward to anyone, and I felt a thrill of excitement as I did so.

Lauren raised her eyebrows. "Oh? Good guy?"

"The best, of course," I replied. "See you later, Lauren. I'm going to check my email and then pop in on the interns, and I'm gone for the weekend."

She waved me on and mouthed goodbye as she picked up her telephone, stopping the loud ringing sound quickly.

As I expected, there were no emails of importance, and when I stepped into the conference room where the interns were sorting and dating files, they were all so engrossed in their work that I scarcely got a nod from them. I smiled and backed away from the door, my purse already in hand as I made my way to my car.

I pulled out of the parking lot and grinned as I headed toward Michigan Avenue. Nordstrom's was calling my name. It was rare that I dropped a whole lot of money on clothing. I preferred nice but tried-and-true skirts and slacks; I usually just went to Express in a nearby mall to shop, but for a date with Edward, I wanted to buy myself something perfect: sexy but classy and comfortable.

The ride to the store was filled with music from the random mix CD that Emmett had given me. "This is just damn good music, Bella. You _need_ to have it," he'd said, and as I sang along with Andrea Bocelli as best I could, I smiled. I really did have the best brother on the planet.

I was still humming as I walked into the first floor entrance, and as soon as the sounds of the lilting piano met my ears, a woman asked, "Can I help you?"

"No, thank you, though. I think I know exactly what I want." I smiled widely at her and hurried past her. The scent of freshly baked bread and coffee wafted in my direction from their café, tempting me to stop in, but I was determined to make it in and out of the store quickly.

As I walked into the women's department, I paused for a second, trying to determine what color I wanted to wear.

From the corner of my eye, a vibrant red shirt stood out. I walked toward it, and I fell a little more in love with each step as I neared the rack it hung on.

It was a one-shouldered top in deep red silk. The shell was thin and sleeveless, and the pleated bodice had a thick shoulder strap that crossed my back diagonally. It would look almost as though I had a ribboned shawl wrapped around my body, and I loved the subtle detailing.

Immediately, I envisioned pairing it with my black pinstriped skirt, and my only extremely expensive pair of shoes. They had cost me an exorbitant amount of money, but they were black, lace bow peep toe platform Dolce & Gabbana heels. The strap around the ankle buckled, but my favorite detail was the velvet lining inside. That had been the deciding factor as I stood there ogling them on my feet in the mirror at the store.

I could find accessories to wear in my vast collection, I decided, and rushed to the dressing room and then the register to make my purchase.

To say I was excited was an understatement. The shirt was perfect – beautiful, sexy, and classy, and the fact that Edward would be able to see my body beneath the thin material - and that it would hug me in all of the right places – was not lost on me.

The girl at the register was sweet. I slid my Visa toward her, bought the shirt, and happily took the bag from her when the transaction was complete.

I was almost skipping on my way out of the store.

Emmett's birthday was coming up soon, and I intended to find a gift for him while I was out. I immediately turned toward the electronics store. I was cataloging the ten or so things that I remembered were on his Amazon Wish List when a voice called out from behind me.

"Bella?"

_It couldn't be_.

I turned around. Rose was walking toward me, a small smile on her face, with sunglasses perched atop her head. "Bella," she said as she got closer to me. "Fancy seeing you here."

"Hey, Rose," I replied. "Yeah, I don't shop here much, I guess."

She was gorgeous, of course. The first night we met flooded my memory. I could so clearly see the dress she wore, the way her eyes looked in the light.

And of course, I could remember other things that I probably shouldn't have thought about in public.

"Anything special you're looking for?" she asked.

I nodded, and the half-truth came easily. "Emmett's birthday is next month, so I was looking for something for him." I shook the bag, implying my purchase was within it, and she grinned.

"You're really thoughtful; aren't you?" she asked.

I shrugged. "When I want to be."

"You want to go to lunch? We need to talk, and now's as good a time as any."

I stared at her for a brief moment, moderately annoyed that she seemed so flippant about whatever it was she wanted to talk to me about, but then her voice lowered to half its previous volume as she said, "Please."

"Alright. Where to?"

That small smile was back on her face as she replied, "There's a Panera a couple blocks over. Will that work?"

I nodded. "Yeah, that's fine. Do you mind if I meet you over there? I need to toss this into my trunk."

"Not at all, Bella," she said.

There was an odd, uncomfortable silence as we walked together back through the store toward the exit. Our heels clicked along the floor, and the bags containing our purchases swished in rhythm with our steps, but other than that, there was no sound between the two of us.

I was shockingly angry at her casual demeanor, and when we reached the door, I quickly said, "Well, I'll meet you over there," and walked away.

When I reached my car and looked back at the door, of course Rosalie was gone, but I pressed the key into the ignition anyway, and slowly moved the car in the direction of the restaurant. I tossed the bag into the backseat.

As I drove, I swallowed back my anger, wanting to give Rosalie the same chance to apologize as I had given Edward. Besides, the fact remained that I missed her just as badly as I missed him.

Rose drove through a light that I happened to get stuck at, and as I sat there in absolute silence – I hadn't even bothered to turn the radio on when I'd arrived at my vehicle – I wondered what she wanted to say.

I had some guesses. I was almost positive that she would give me some kind of apology; after all, she had been visibly upset when she'd rushed out after Edward that night. But aside from that, I had no fucking clue. Did she want to be friends? Get lunch on the regular? Hang out on the weekends? And more importantly, was it possible that she knew I was seeing Edward on Saturday, or that he'd fucked me senseless in his kitchen Tuesday afternoon?

It was strange. I wanted their friendship to remain intact. I knew they'd relied on one another for years, and I didn't want to be the reason their friendship met its demise, but I wondered if it was even possible that their relationship could remain unfazed after what we'd done.

Guilt crept over me slowly. I mentally kicked it away.

"Ugh," I groaned aloud, remembering how much I hated the unknown.

Before I knew it, I was walking into Panera with Rosalie, and I tried to shove my uncertainty away. We needed to talk; she was right. And so, we would.

Rose gestured for me to go ahead of her, and once we reached the counter of the strangely empty Panera, I ordered a tomato and mozzarella panini. Before I could pull out my debit card, Rose had ordered a turkey artichoke panini for herself as well as two drinks and slapped her card down on the counter.

"You don't have to…" I began, but she cut me off.

"I insist, Bella."

They handed her our pager.

I nodded in assent and followed her to a table. As we settled into our chairs, I realized I was suddenly hyper aware of everything in the restaurant. The clinking of silverware against plates, the employees chattering, the paper the older man across the restaurant was reading as he folded it in half and leaned down for a closer inspection of what I assumed was the daily crossword.

Just as I was wondering who would speak first, Rosalie's voice swept over me, calm and quiet.

"Bella, look. I'm not going to give you some big, sugary apology. The way our last night was handled was wrong; we…_I_ should have called you sooner. I can't imagine what you must have felt when we ran out on you." She paused, looking thoughtful for a second. "I'm sorry. Really, I am."

I stared at her for a beat, and just as I was about to respond, the pager went off.

"Ah," she breathed. "I'll…be right back."

I stared at the table as she walked away, quickly returning with our late lunch. I grabbed my sandwich and she hers, and finally, I took a breath and started to talk.

"You know, Rose, I was really pissed off at first. I mean, hell, we were all in it together, you know? And I still believe we – not just me, all three of us – deserved some kind of better…I don't know…ending? Edward running out of my apartment and you following him?" I heard my voice growing antagonistic, which I hadn't intended on happening, and Rosalie's eyebrows shot upward as she held her palm up in front of me.

Her voice was quiet, but clearly angry, an emotion I'd never seen or heard in Rosalie. The emotion flashed bright in the cerulean of her eyes. "You stop right there. He's my _best friend_. It will _always_ be him, if there's ever a choice."

I sipped my iced tea and considered her words.

My initial reaction was to be offended, but upon further inspection, hadn't she just shown that she and Edward could –no, _would_ – remain friends, no matter what? I shook off the offense and looked her in the eye.

"I understand that," I replied. "I do." I bit my bottom lip, staring at the sandwich before me and realizing I wasn't hungry in the slightest. "Rose?"

"Hmm?" She looked at me as she chewed her first bite of food and lifted her eyebrows.

I cleared my throat. "Have you talked to Edward since that night?"

Her eyes flickered to the table and then back to mine as she finished chewing and then swallowed. "A little. It's been strained, definitely, but we've both decided we needed some time to work through things. We'll be fine."

She was confident, which made me happy.

"Have _you_ talked to Edward?" she asked, sounding genuinely curious.

I faltered for a moment. Edward had never expressed that I should hide our impending date from Rosalie, but we had decided on no exclusivity before. I debated internally regarding what to say.

"He called. To apologize," I said. Another half-truth. _Jesus fucking Christ, Bella Swan, when did you become such a liar?_

She nodded. "I thought he would."

Finally, I decided to take a bite of my sandwich, and as the flavors of tomato and melted cheese filled my palate, Rosalie asked, "So, I assume you're not seeing anyone then?"

I shook my head, glad that I was chewing and unable to answer.

"Bella, I…Look, I was wondering if I could take you out. I know it might be strange for you, being with me in public. I know you've never been with a woman before me, so I can definitely understand if you're leery, but I had to ask because, frankly, I can't get you off of my mind."

Speechless didn't begin to describe me in that moment.

My lips parted as I tried to find the words to respond to the last possible thing I had expected to occur.

Rosalie exhaled loudly and looked at me. "I know we said no one-on-one dating, Bella, but…will you let me have you? Again?"

This time when she spoke, there was vulnerability there, and her tone was beseeching. Her hand crept forward on the table, reaching for mine, but stopped short, an inch or two of the table top still visible between our fingertips.

My lips moved all on their own.

"What did you have in mind?"

The smile she volleyed across the table at me in response was so gorgeous that for the first time in weeks, I remembered how inadequate her beauty could make me feel. I took in her perfect lips, the blue of her eyes, the gentle wave of her blonde hair.

She told me what she was planning and it sounded wonderful; we decided on a date and, with a brief hug and a light brush of her lips against my cheek, went our separate ways.

I had made plans to have an early dinner with Angela before we all met up at Breeze, so as soon as I walked through my front door, I went into my room and hung up my new shirt in the closet. I bit my bottom lip, looking through the clothes hanging on the rod before finally pulling out a thin blue v-neck sweater and a pair of dark gray pants.

After stopping by my dresser for clean underwear, I took my clothes to the bathroom and hung them from the hook on the back of the door. Then, I started my shower, letting the water warm as I piled my hair on top of my head in a messy bun. I had an hour or so before I needed to leave to meet Angela, and after the turn for the better that my life had taken in the last few days, I felt like pampering myself a little.

I took my time showering, letting the hot water run over my body, erasing all the subtle aches and pains that sitting at my desk at work always seemed to generate. I enjoyed the mix of fragrances as I used my facial scrub and shaved my legs, and when I stepped out of the tub, I felt clean and soft and beautiful.

Smiling at myself in the mirror, I dried and dressed slowly, taking a little extra time with my make-up than I normally would have. By the time I was finished, I still had a few minutes left before I needed to leave, and I found myself sitting out on my balcony with a glass in hand. I sipped my cold water, tasting the faint hint of lemon as the cold liquid moved down my throat.

I spent those few minutes thinking about my Rose and my Edward, focusing on only the good – that I had seen them both, that I would see them again. Soon.

We had so many issues we needed to work through, but I thought we were taking the first steps. And holy _hell_, it had felt good to be in Edward's arms again…

A smile flitted across my lips as I drank the last of my water, replaying that afternoon in Edward's condo. I was excited with the knowledge that I would see him again in just over twenty-four hours, and I wondered what our evening together would bring.

_Speakeasy…_

I shook my head, giving a soft laugh as I stood and went back inside. I put my glass in the sink, picked up my purse, and headed out the door.

In no time, I was meeting Angela in front of Taxim. It was one of her favorite restaurants, and I'd suggested it as a treat for her when she asked if we could get together. I hadn't seen much of any of my friends since I first met Rosalie and Edward, but of them all, it was Angela I missed most.

I was vaguely nervous, wondering what she wanted to talk about because she was never one for idle chatter. Unlike Jessica, she didn't gossip, and she didn't push.

But she _did_ worry.

I repressed my sigh as I hugged her, and I smiled into her hair when she squeezed me tightly around the waist and thanked me for meeting her. As we walked into the restaurant together, that relaxing atmosphere that she carried with her began to wash over me, easing some of the tension I hadn't known I was carrying.

We sat at the table and looked over the menu, talking idly about work. She was telling me about how stressful the week had been for her, which was so hard for me to picture because she was generally the very definition of unflappable.

Just as the waiter approached, she said, "It was so awful, Bella! I must've changed my password, but I couldn't remember what it was, and I ended up locking myself out of my email. Our new tech guy, Ben, had to come reset it for me."

She trailed off as the waiter smiled down at us with a slightly amused expression. We ordered – a duck gyro for Angela and braised lamb for me – and then I noticed that she was blushing.

I raised an eyebrow, struggling not to grin. Angela didn't blush. Ever.

Smiling, I prompted, "So Ben had to come help you…"

The red on her cheeks brightened as soon as she heard his name. She nodded, groaning as she filled me in on the rest of the story. With Angela, I tried to follow her lead – not push, let her tell me things in her own time – but finally, I had to know.

"This Ben…is he cute?"

She actually sighed, a soft little sound that matched the adorable smile on her face, and it warmed me to see her this way. It was rare to see Angela interested in someone – at least to this extent.

She was more animated than usual, and she actually seemed almost giddy at times, but she kept coming back to the same idea: there was no way Ben would ever notice her. She was shy and quiet, and she thought she was mousy. Looking over my friend with her gorgeous dark hair and wide, expressive dark eyes, I thought she was insane. And I told her so.

She rolled her eyes, sighing before whispering, "Thanks."

We were nearly finished eating when she put her napkin beside her plate and said, "Bella, can I ask you something?"

I chewed slowly, taking as much time as I could before I swallowed the bite of lamb. I had an idea of what she was going to ask, but no idea at all of what I should say. "Sure, Ang…what's up?"

My tone was nonchalant, but my brow furrowed as I took in the concerned expression on her face.

"I don't mean to pry…" she began, and just hearing her say it made me smile. I reached out, squeezing her hand as I reassured her that it was perfectly fine. She flashed me a smile and nodded. "Did something happen with that man you were seeing?"

I took a sip of my water to buy myself a little time. Leave it to Angela to not ask, _"Are you okay?" _and let me brush it off with a laugh. She was always specific, and she was never wrong. She saw through to the heart of things.

My mind was racing, rushing through possible answers. I don't know why I didn't just tell her, exactly. She was so completely opposite Jessica that I knew she wouldn't judge me – and she wouldn't go running off to tell the rest of our friends. But with the mess things were in right now, even if it did seem like our relationships were getting back on track, I just…couldn't.

So I shrugged and frowned, saying, "Things just got a little…" I trailed off, trying to think of a way to put the whole relationship into perspective without getting into _everything_. "Weird," I finished lamely.

"Weird?"

I nodded. "Yeah…it was one of those things that started out intense, but that can't last forever, right?" Angela frowned but nodded, squeezing my hand before dropping it. "I'm still seeing him and…umm…someone else. I guess we'll see what happens."

She looked at me shrewdly, and I knew she noticed my evasiveness. "Were you seeing this other person before, too?"

My eyes widened, but I tried to cover it by taking a drink of my water. I set the glass down, licking my lips before I said simply, "Yes."

"But things got weird…and now you're seeing them both again?"

Her voice was gentle, but the look she gave me clearly said, _Bella, they're your exes for a reason._

I gave her a tiny smile and nodded. "It's alright, Ang. I'm being careful. I promise."

She frowned, her forehead creasing with worry, but she let it drop. She changed the subject, telling me about her twin brothers. They were nine years younger, and she had taken them the weekend before to get their learners' permits. Isaac and Joshua were mischievous, and Angela often felt bad for her mother. She had been so easy to raise – just going to her room, reading her books, always listening to her parents – that the two boys were a shock to the system, so Angela helped out whenever she could.

Plus, she just really liked her brothers – that was one of the things we'd initially bonded over.

Soon, we left the restaurant. We were going to be taking separate cars so we didn't have to deal with straightening them out later. As we were parting on the sidewalk, Angela hugged me, and I chuckled as I stretched up on my toes while she bent down.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" she whispered, and I nodded, unable to speak.

That was all she said, and when she pulled away, she was smiling, letting me know that was the last time she'd bring it up. I was so torn, wanting so much to confide in someone, but it just wasn't time.

We said our goodbyes and went to our cars. A few minutes later, we met up again just outside of Breeze and walked inside together, going straight to the large table in the back where we usually sat. All my friends were there that night, and we talked and laughed together, but my eyes were drawn continually to the bar.

To the place where I had first met Edward and Rosalie.

Strangely, I felt hollow, empty and alone somehow, even though I was surrounded by my friends. They were chattering, telling stories, asking questions…including me in everything, but my mind was far away. I sipped my drinks all night, smiling, but I just couldn't shake the feeling.

It was a relief when I finally said good night to everyone and headed home. I hadn't been expecting this strange melancholy, not when I'd been so excited all week about seeing Edward tomorrow night. The drive passed quickly, and soon I was walking toward my apartment.

Before I stepped into my place, my phone rang in my pocket. It was Rosalie. At once, some of the emptiness seemed to melt away, filled with warmth as soon as I saw her name on my phone's screen.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, Bella," she began. "I know it's late, but I just wanted to say thanks for meeting with me today. And for agreeing to our spa day."

I smiled. "It's quite literally my pleasure, Rose," I replied.

There was a pause, the line completely silent, and then she said, "I don't think we should tell Edward we're seeing each other, Bella. I know that's deceitful, and I feel like crap about it, but…"

I cut her off. "No, I get it." I looked around my kitchen, suddenly frantic to be able to think for a minute. "Hey, Rose, look, I gotta go. I'm sorry to cut this short, but we can definitely talk further next week, okay?"

She laughed lightly on the other end of the line. "It's really fine, Bella. I'll talk to you soon, okay?"

"Okay, Rose."

We hung up, and I immediately walked outside to my patio, taking a seat on the chair there, the breeze cold against my exposed skin.

"_I don't think we should tell Edward we're seeing each other, Bella," _she'd said.

My phone was still in my hand. I dialed without thinking.

"Bella, hello," he answered.

"Hey, Edward. How are you?" I asked.

"I'm well. How are you, Bella? It's late. Is everything alright?"

I took a deep breath and barged down my intended path. "I ran into Rose at the mall today."

Edward sniffed. "Oh?"

"Yes. Edward, did you tell her you and I are going out?"

I heard him take a deep breath and finally, he said, "Bella, I just don't think it's a good idea…right now. I want to tell her…but, honestly, I've seen her once since that night, and I don't think my coming out and saying that you and I are dating is something I want to do quite yet."

I made my voice playful. "So, you're keeping me a secret, are you?"

He snickered. "From Rose, for the moment, yes. I just think it could get…awkward…given our history."

Once again, they were acting as one, but they didn't even know it.

"I suppose I can handle that," I replied. "I just wanted to call and say hello, and that I ran into her. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes, you will. Good evening, Bella," he said.

"Oh, Edward?"

"Hmm?"

I grinned. "Think of me tonight," I said, my voice low and raspier than normal.

I thought I could hear him swallow thickly before he mumbled, "I will," and hung up the line.

I stared at my phone, holding the power button down until it turned off, and then placed it on the small table next to me.

There were a million thoughts racing through my mind, but a handful were more prominent than others.

Edward had called me and arranged for a night out on the town. Then, he'd planned a spur-of-the-moment lunch and given me the best damn quickie I'd ever had in my life.

Rosalie had called me, run into me haphazardly, taken me to lunch, and asked to pamper me for a day at a spa in downtown Chicago.

They both wanted me to keep our dates a secret because they weren't prepared to tell one another about our impending relationships.

I wanted to keep our dates a secret, quite frankly, because _they_ did.

I mulled that over for a while, trying to determine when on earth I'd become such a manipulative bitch. Or was I?

I realized that I'd never been ready to give them up. When they had run out on me, it had hurt in deeper ways than I could explain; it had made me question my self-worth, whether I was attractive or not, and whether perhaps I was morally deficient for involving myself with two friends as I had.

Therefore, there was a part of me that wanted to continue down the road with them, pursuing relationships in whatever way I could – solo or not – with Edward and Rosalie.

The fact remained that they were both prepared to keep secrets from one another, and they'd decided this, yet again, without my consent, without talking to me at all, without even considering that I might have an opinion.

I could do the same.

As invested in the both of them as I was, I was slightly perturbed at how they'd handled this, yet again. The failure to communicate and let me be part of the process was missing, yet again. And I vacillated between anger and frustration and sheer joy in the face of seeing them both again.

Could I really date them both and keep it a secret? Did I have that energy? Did I really want to?

I was sure as fuck going to try.

**AN: One half of ThePhoenixRiddle recently had a birthday! To celebrate, several authors got together and wrote a series of one-shots for her. If you'd like to check them out, visit http://ang(dash)bday2009(dot)blogspot(dot)com/ Happy birthday, AHizelm! Love you – SorceressCirce**

**Also, be sure to check out **_**Snapshots**_**, which features outtakes from the whole Photographer's Series. We recently added a RPOV if you'd like to get into the head of our favorite blonde. Several of you have expressed dislike for Rosalie, which makes us sad…all we can say is that there is no innocent party in this whole mess.**

**Leave us some love and let us know what you think, please!**


	9. If I Fell

**AN: Hello there. To make one thing clear: No one is making anyone out to be innocent here. Bella, Rose and Edward are all part of this clusterfuck; there are no innocent parties.**

Not our characters. We do love them, though, in spite of it all.  
  
Saturday morning, I made myself sleep in. I knew that if I didn't, I'd sit around all day, antsy for the evening to come. If I slept late, I figured that I'd at least have less of the day to contend with.

I woke up at 9:30 and made breakfast for myself. Eggs, cheesy hashbrowns, and orange juice filled me up, and I picked up one of the selections that had piled up on my bookshelf over the last few months. I bought books like they were an addiction, without real thought as to when I would have time to read them. My 'to read' list consisted of a few classics that had somehow never made their way into my library before, but most of the pile was comprised of modern authors: Kazuo Ishiguro, Neil Gaiman, Chuck Palahniuk. I picked up _Dry_, by Augusten Borroughs, curled up on the couch under a thin blanket, and allowed myself to get lost in his autobiographical fiction for a few hours.

When I paused in my reading, stretching my legs and arms and moving to the kitchen to get myself a drink, I thought of Rose and Edward and my recent decision to see them both independently.

I knew this situation was tenuous at best. It was dependent on them not telling each other anything about our individual relationships, and on me being able to keep them a secret from one another all the while. Twinges of fear hit me at odd moments, but I ignored them, certain that I was just being paranoid. They didn't want one another to know they were seeing me, so I didn't see any reason why one would confess to the other.

There was something quietly offensive about that to me, but I shrugged it off because I couldn't exactly pinpoint what bothered me about it.

I pulled a Coke from the refrigerator and sipped it as I stared out of my window from my kitchen and fingered my phone in my pocket.

"Oh, shit," I mumbled to myself. "Damn!"

I flipped open my phone and realized what day it was. May 10th. I needed to make plans for Emmett's birthday.

Lightning quick, I used speed dial to get him on the phone. It rang three times before his voicemail picked up.

_"It's Emmett. Leave a message__,__ and I'll call you back_," his recorded voice played in my ear.

"Em, It's B. Was wondering if you wanted to get coffee next weekend or something. Call me back," I replied, and closed my cell, shoving it back into my pocket.

It was nearly one, so I made myself a simple lunch - a turkey and Swiss sandwich with chips - and ate as I read a bit more. I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge as well, draining it quickly.

It was early, but I decided to go ahead and take a shower. I knew I'd hear from my brother eventually and that we'd likely talk for a bit, and I didn't want to have to rush him off the phone when he called. I picked out a set of matching underwear - black lace with small ribbons tied at the hips of the panties and the center of the front of the bra - and stripped as I stood in my room, debating between whether I should wear pants or the skirt I'd originally decided on that night when Edward picked me up.

Underwear in hand, I walked to the bathroom and showered. As I massaged my scalp, I remembered my lunch with Edward again and how he'd felt with no barrier between our bodies...his hands...his voice. Without meaning to, I snapped my eyes closed and slid my hand down my stomach before stopping myself.

I could wait.

_Tonight_.

The thought of being with Edward again sent a trill through my spine, and I couldn't help but giggle out loud as I continued cleaning myself up. I used my favorite body wash, a clean, fresh scent, and my shampoo, which smelled very vaguely of raspberries, and then turned the water off once I'd rinsed myself thoroughly.

I snagged my robe from its hook on the wall and wrapped it around my shoulders as I stepped out of the tub. I pulled on the admittedly very small panties and then heard my phone ringing from my bedroom, so I pulled the robe closed, tied it at my waist, and rushed to pick it up with my bra in hand, certain it was Em.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Bells. What's up?" my brother asked.

I shook my head, though I knew he couldn't see me. "Nothing. I was calling to see if you wanted to do coffee next weekend since you're getting old and shit," I teased. "I mean, you think you can handle that? Or is the caffeine too much for an old man like you?" I continued, a broad smile on my face.

He laughed, and I could see his dimples in my mind's eye. "Yeah, I think I can hang. I mean, I'll give it my best effort," he finished in a serious voice.

"Glad to know you haven't given up on life," I replied, and then started laughing myself. My brother was twenty-six, nowhere near old, but we just liked to rag on each other sometimes.

"Where did you have in mind?" he asked. "You wanna try somewhere new?"

I shrugged and held the phone between my shoulder and ear as I picked up the lotion I intended to slather all over my body as soon as we hung up. "I don't care, Em. You pick. It's your birthday. I also have a little something for you, so don't give me shit about it, alright?"

Neither of us enjoyed having a big deal made of our birthdays. We'd much rather spend the day with family and friends, and I wondered idly if he would barbecue like he had last year. As if he'd heard me, he said, "Cool. I'm not going to barbecue this year because I have shit to do that day, and I don't feel like rushing around, but coffee and some time with my sister sounds like a plan. Doing anything tonight?"

"Actually," I started, pausing for effect, "I have a date."

"Ooooh, well watch out world. Let me know how it goes, B. I've gotta run."

I smiled. "K. Bye, Em. Love you."

"Love you, too, Bells. Later."

He hung up, and I tossed my phone and bra onto the mattress near me. I untied the robe, letting it fall to the floor, and rubbed the lotion over my whole body, from my shoulders all the way down to my feet, before putting my bra on and walking to my dresser. I grabbed a t-shirt and flannel pajama pants, slipping into them before going to my closet. I pulled my skirt off of the hanger it was on and folded it over my arm as I knelt down to get my shoes as well. Finally, I stood up and snagged my shirt. I placed them all on my bed and walked back to the living room, where I checked my email and turned my iTunes on shuffle, allowing whatever to play.

I picked Augusten's memoir back up, my mind more at ease now that I was ready to get dressed when the time came. Before I knew it, it was six o'clock, and I'd succeeded in finishing the book in one afternoon.

I stretched and put it back on my shelf and smiled to myself.

_Two hours.  
_  
I walked to the bathroom and straightened my hair so that it hung in long layers down my back. Then, I put my make up on, carefully applying just slightly more than I wore on a daily basis. As I appraised my face in the mirror, I realized it had been forty-five minutes, and I needed to book it.

My phone was flashing from its place on my bed, so I checked my texts.  
_  
See you soon._

Three words, and I was grinning like an idiot.

_I can't wait_, I replied honestly, and put my phone on one of my nighstands so that I could get dressed.

After selecting a pair of thigh highs from a drawer, I pulled them up my legs and secured the lacy tops with a simple black garter belt made of sheer material with dainty bows over the clasps. Then, I dressed in my skirt and my new asymmetrical red shirt, stepped into my shoes, and looked in the mirror as I toyed with pulling half my hair back. When I was satisfied with my appearance, I walked to the back of my closet and selected a coat, just in case the weather turned cooler. I grabbed my black leather purse with golden studs around the seams, and then I tossed it and my coat on the bed near my phone.

Finally, I put on my black teardrop earrings and a set of metal bangles, packed my purse with my ID, debit card, and cell phone, and took a moment to breathe, letting my eyes drift closed with a smile.

Just then, there was a knock at my door.

I smiled, walking out of my room, and when I opened the door, I nearly melted into a useless fucking puddle of goo at the sight before my eyes.

Edward stood in my doorway, running a hand haphazardly through his hair as he smirked at me. He was wearing a stone gray wool suit with flat front trousers and a dark blue, patterned tie over a crisp, white shirt. The gray and blue against his skin and coppery hair was enough to make me catch my breath, and I murmured a hello as he stepped into my flat. "You look beautiful," he said softly.

"So do you," I replied with candor. He smiled and leaned in, kissing me gently on the cheek. "Ready?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that, Bella?" he asked. "You might want to bring a coat; it's getting cool out."

I smiled and held up a finger before rushing to my room. I picked up my purse and coat, meeting him back near the doorway. "Let's go," I said with a grin. "I"ve been waiting for this all week."

We were in the elevator talking softly, and when we stepped outside, he said, "I rather enjoyed Tuesday, Bella." I shot him a sideways look and smirked as he said, "This is me."

When I saw his car, I was speechless for the second time that evening.

It was silver like his Volvo, shining under the lights of the street lamps, but it was sleek and beautiful, and as my lips parted to ask what kind of car it was, he supplied, "It's a Maserati Gran Turismo."

I hadn't been able to place the car based on what it looked like, but the name Maserati was one I recognized as a very expensive vehicle. "Jesus, Edward, you drive a Maserati for fun?"

He looked at me with raised eyebrows. "Bella, I drive a Volvo by day. I can afford this."

"No, I know...it's just...gah."

He chuckled as he opened the passenger side door and gestured for me to get in. "We better get going, Bella. The band comes on at 8:15, and I'd like to be seated and have a drink in hand by that time."

I nodded once, took my black leather seat, holding my purse and jacket in my lap as I watched him move gracefully around the front of the car. Edward sat down and turned the key in the ignition, and the car was so smooth, I could scarcely hear it. Some acoustic guitar music filtered through the speakers, and we began to small talk again as we headed down the street in the direction of Speakeasy.

"Just a moment, Bella," he said, pulling out his phone. I nodded, and listened as he made a phone call. "Yes, it's Edward Cullen. I'll be coming in this evening...yes, on the way now." There was a pause. "I trust our normal table is available? Good then. Yes, goodbye."

He flipped the phone closed and continued driving, and I nearly shook my head. I forgot sometimes that this was Edward Cullen, son of Carlisle, celebrated philanthropist, and general Golden Boy of Chicago. Of course he would have a regular spot at the most exclusive club in the city.

"We'll valet," he said.

"You'll let someone else drive this beautiful thing?" I asked.

He smiled over at me as he put his car into park. "Ah, so you _do_ like it," he replied. "I'll get your door."

While he walked over to me, I debated and then threw my coat into the small backseat of his car. Edward opened the door, I took his hand, and we walked in, arm in arm. He merely glanced at the doorman, who nodded and stepped back from the entrance to allow us room to pass.

When we were inside, every head whipped around in our direction - not at me, apprising _him_. He nodded politely around the room, smiling at a handful of faces he must have recognized

It hit me then that I was experiencing what life was like for Edward every day. Living life in front of the entire population of Chicago must have been exhausting, and I made a mental note to tell him I thought so.

"The table is this way," he said softly, leading me forward. We walked to a booth that was set back from the stage, with three full walls on either side, affording much more privacy than any other table in the room. The seat was made of soft brown leather and the table of an ornate marble. Edward pulled me in front of him and had me take my seat first, and then slid in next to me. Just as we were seated, a tall, blonde girl appeared at our table.

"What can I get you?" she asked.

"Scotch with a splash of water, please," Edward replied. "Bella?"

"A pomegranate martini?" I asked, and the girl quickly disappeared.

Quiet jazz music began to play, and I finally noticed that the band had taken the stage, and a saxophonist was playing the introductory notes to John Coltrane's "India."

I turned my body to face Edward and smiled. "So, you had questions," I said.

He nodded. "I did indeed."

"My favorite day of the week is Sunday, for two reasons. First, my brother and I usually spend hours and hours wandering through museums or the zoo. Second, it's the only day that I can just veg out and be a total goddamned couch potato without feeling like I should be doing something productive. The scar on my thigh came from falling into broken glass when I was a kid. One of the larger shards cut me open, and I had to have stiches. It's y-shaped because I pulled my thigh away from it and then had to move again, dragging my leg back against the damn thing a second time." I paused as the waitress handed us our drinks and disappeared again.

Edward looked expectant, and I said, "My greatest fear is being what I consider a failure, and I honestly don't know what my biggest regret would be."

"And the place you most want to visit, so I can take you there?" he asked, taking a sip of his drink. The matter-of-fact tone in his voice caused an eruption of butterflies in my stomach, and I tried to ignore it as I answered him.

"Probably Australia," I replied.

He nodded in approval and then held his glass up. "To tonight," he toasted.

I clinked my glass against his and took a sip of my cocktail. Coltrane gave way to Roy Hargrove, and we each had a second cocktail before Edward asked, "Would you dance with me, Bella? This is 'Trust', and it's one of my favorites."

I nodded and slid across the table, following Edward as he moved to stand.

A shock of guilt coursed through me over the name of the song. _Trust_. I considered that I had plans with Rosalie for the very next day. _Trust_. Even now, I had absolutely no plans of canceling with her. _Trust_. I could see the desire in Edward's eyes as he extended his hand toward me, and the happiness he felt in being out with me, in public, just the two of us.

_Trust_.

I decided to trust my instincts. I wanted to be there, with him. _Anything that happens before or after tonight shouldn't matter,_ I thought to myself. _I need to be here, in this moment._

I took his hand and stood up, feeling only slightly weak on my feet. He led me to the dance floor just as the upright bass player began to pluck a steady, repetitive rhythm. There were several couples dancing, and Edward maneuvered us easily around the other duos, finally stopping right at centerstage. His right hand grasped my lower back while his left hand's fingers twisted into my right's. I placed my left hand at the back of his neck, and he began to gently sway us to the soft, slow tones of the song.

For five-and-a-half minutes, we spun together, our eyes never leaving one another's until he leaned down, pulling my body closer to his as he whispered in my ear.  
_  
_"You are absolutely stunning, Isabella," he said, before placing a gentle kiss on my throat just below my ear.

Chills erupted all over my body, and it took me a second before I could respond. "Thank you," I finally whispered back.

"It's true." His breath ghosted across my skin, bringing a shiver of anticipation as we lingered there for a moment before he stood, raising his voice. "Let's go back to the table," he suggested, and I hooked my arm in his. We walked together, and I looked around the club for the first time as we moved.

The walls were a deep honey color, which played off the dark wood of the bar and tables nicely. In typical jazz club style, one wall was covered in framed photos - likely acts that had played at Speakeasy through the years. The floor was stained concrete, a dark color as well, and the performers on stage were only elevated about two feet, making it so that the band could easily make eye contact with the audience.

The bar was fully stocked, a wall of every liquor imaginable, with at least ten taps for various beers lining one side wall.

It was gorgeous, and the waitstaff and bartenders were all clad in black from head to toe.

Edward and I slid back into our seats, and I sipped the final bit of my martini. "Edward, tell me something about yourself," I requested.

He looked thoughtful for a moment and then smiled. "I always wished I had a brother or sister growing up." He paused and took a moment to swirl his scotch around in his glass. "Also...I've always preferred brunettes."

He winked at me. Fucking _winked_.

My breath caught, and he snickered at me. "Bella, are you breathless over a wink? Think of everything else we've done..."

A montage of scenes swam in the back of my mind, but I shook my head. "It's different...one-on-one. I feel... I don't know. Is it different for you, too?"

He grew serious, and the way his eyes darkened was obvious even in the poor lighting of the club. "You have no idea," he replied simply, taking a swig of his drink.

The waitress was back. Edward nodded at her, and she was gone. Within moments, a new martini was on the table in front of me and a new glass of scotch was waiting for him.

"Tell me something about Emmett," he requested.

I grinned. "Emmett is the best brother ever created," I said, not caring if it appeared that I was gushing. "He's supportive and smart, and I just really friggin' want him to find someone worthy of him," I finished.

He nodded curtly. "I can relate," he said, and suddenly, I felt awkward and one hundred shades of nervous because I knew he was referring to Rosalie.

"Have you talked to her?" I asked vaguely.

Edward took a deep breath and shrugged. "Not much. We're...taking some time to figure things out on our own."

I nodded, busied myself with drinking my martini, and diverted my eyes to the table. Edward sipped his drink, draining the last of his first glass while his fingers drummed to the rhythm of the band, which had switched to Miles Davis' "Freedie Freeloader."

I bit my tongue against the urge to pry for more information about Rosalie. For whatever reasons – reasons they had yet to let me in on – they had decided to sever our relationship as a trio, and it was at _their _request that we were now keeping secrets. I wanted to just blurt it out, get it out in the open, but I…didn't. I was probably being a spoiled brat, but I liked not being the only one in the dark for once. So I swallowed my questions and my comments about Rose and focused on Edward.

We talked some more, getting to know one another as time flew by, and finally, Edward eyed his watch. "It's 11:30, Bella. What do you say we have one more dance and then get out of here?"

I nodded and downed the last of my fourth cocktail. "Sounds good to me," I replied, and slid out of the booth, following him again.

When I stood, I felt a tiny bit loopy and realized I was just this side of tipsy, so I waited for a moment to steady myself. "I'm sorry," I said, looking at him apologetically. "Four isn't usually so...impacting. They must have been stronger than I'm used to," I finished.

He smiled down at me. "Well, they do serve only top shelf here, Bella, so perhaps we'll have to get you accustomed to this place, hmm?"

I smiled at him, and he led me to the dance floor once again, this time to the tunes of a Billie Holliday song I knew, and I found myself singing along as I leaned my head against Edward's chest, my eyes closed. We spun slowly with the music, and I felt but did not hear him exhale. He murmured something, and when I looked up, meeting his eyes with mine, he only smiled gently at me and pressed his lips to my forehead softly.

The song ended, and we grabbed my things and walked to the valet station. Edward handed the ticket over and Riley - the same kid who worked with me at the magazine - smiled up at me. "Hi, Bella," he said shyly. "I'll get your car right away, Mr. Cullen."

"You know him?" Edward asked, curious.

I nodded. "That's Riley," I replied simply. At Edward's raised eyebrow, I added, "He works with me. You know…_Riley._" I grinned when I saw the realization dawn in his eyes – we'd talked about Riley and his minor crush on me during one of our many evenings with Rosalie.

Edward chuckled and said, "Then I'll give him a generous tip for letting you out this evening."

I laughed in response, and then the car was there, and as we drove away, leaving Riley stunned at the fifty dollar bill in his hand, I looked at Edward. "Thank you for tonight. It's been wonderful," I said.

He shifted gears and coasted through a yellow light.

"Is it rude of me to presume you wouldn't mind returning to my house?" he asked, his eyes never leaving the road.

I swallowed thickly, all warming effects of the alcohol suddenly gone as a new kind of heat took their place. "No," I said softly in response.

"Good," he said resolutely and turned the car left, in the direction of Cullen Condominiums.

It had only been a few days since I'd seen Edward's complex, but in the dark of night, swaddled in the intentions surrounding our evening, it was different somehow. I swallowed hard, suddenly anxious, as Edward pulled into his garage. I could hardly pay attention to anything, so when he opened the door and held his hand out to take mine, I moved blindly, clutching at his forearm lightly before shaking my head and standing up.

_This is ridiculous, Bella_, I chided myself. _Stop freaking out_.

Damien smiled as I walked in with Edward. "Hello, lovely lady," he called out, and I laughed, finally breaking the tension I'd been feeling.

Edward and I stepped into the elevator, and he pressed the button for his floor before leaning against the back wall and gesturing to me. "Come here, Bella. Please."

I obeyed, silently stepping in front of him so that my hips were just in front of his, my legs between his. Edward's hands slid into my hair at the nape of my neck, and he pulled my lips toward his. As I stretched upward just slightly, he kissed me. It started off soft, lazy almost, as though he were trying it on for size, but then I slid my hands around his waist and pressed my body to his, and he groaned against my lips.

I felt his fingers adjust as the elevator moved upward, his right hand tightening into a fist as his left slid down my arm and then onto my hip, holding me tight against his chest. His tongue was still coated in scotch, so the woodsy flavor infiltrated my mouth when he slipped between my lips. I hummed appreciatively and felt his thumb slip into the waist of my skirt...

...and then the fucking elevator sounded, letting us know we'd arrived at his floor.

I growled as I pulled away, and Edward chuckled. "Let's go, Bella," he said softly, never removing his hand from the small of my back. We walked together to his doorway, and when he opened it, he pushed it inward with a quiet, "Ladies first."

I stopped in his kitchen, waiting for him to lock the door, and when he met me, he gestured toward his bedroom, asking that I follow him.

When we arrived, he looked sheepish. "I may have purchased a few things for you. I...hope you don't mind."

I raised my eyebrows at him and then followed him into his expansive closet.

"I didn't know your preferences..."

There, on a shelf, were several pairs of pajamas. It seemed as though he'd gone into Victoria's Secret, said he needed to buy lingerie for his girlfriend, and then bought everything the employee recommended. There were silk pajama pants and cotton tank tops, terrycloth shorts, as well as yoga pants. "Edward, you could have asked me what I slept in," I teased.

"I didn't want to be presumptuous, Bella."

I gave him a pointed look and replied, "Yes, because buying an entire wardrobe of sleepwear is anything but presumptuous," with a smile.

"Point taken," he said before sidling up behind me. I felt his fingers on my hips and his breath warm on my neck as he whispered in my ear, "Are you saying you don't like any of it? You could sleep in the nude, you know..."

His voice trailed off as he took my earlobe gingerly between his teeth.

"I will if you will," I said, breathless. My eyes closed as I leaned back against his shoulder.

"Did we really plan on sleeping, Bella?" Heat erupted all over my body, and I whipped around to face him.

"Fuck," I gasped before nearly attacking his mouth with mine.

We kissed, hot and heavy, for a minute before I said, "Go sit on your bed. I want to do something."

He quirked an eyebrow at me but listened, and I followed him as he walked back into his room. I watched as Edward settled into the mattress, shedding his jacket and loosening his tie before toeing out of his shoes.

"Edward." I said his name roughly, my voice suddenly thick with desire as I stared at him, all disheveled and sexy.

He snapped his eyes to meet mine, and after staring at one another for a few seconds, I leaned over, removing my shoes slowly. I placed them on the floor to my right side before standing up to my full height. I pulled off my coat and then bangles, and placed the items as well as my purse on a small table near me.

"Bella, come here, please," he said again, but I shook my head.

Instead, I unzipped my skirt in response and then pulled my shirt over my head, letting it fall to the floor near my feet. I let him stare at me, his eyes roving over the lace of my bra before I slipped my fingertips inside the waistline of my skirt and pushed it down, over my hips.

I stepped out of it and stood still, watching as Edward's lips parted and he focused in on my garters.

"Oh, Jesus, Bella, _please_ come here," he breathed, and this time, I moved toward him.

As soon as I was near him, his fingers we moving up and down my thighs, teasing as they ghosted over my breasts, and finally, I wrapped my arms around him and pushed backward so that he was laying on the mattress. I crawled onto the bed, straddling him, and felt him already ready, hard against my inner thigh.

"Do you want me?" I asked coyly, and he sat up quickly, his lips on mine. Before I even knew what was going on, his nimble fingers had unsnapped my bra, and he was pulling it over my arms. When he tossed it over my shoulder, I glanced toward it for a millisecond, and suddenly his mouth was on my skin, licking and sucking at my nipple as his hands worked the garters in an attempt to remove them.

"Bella," he said, finally lifting his lips from my skin. "Do you know how long I've wanted you just like this in my bed?"

"Show me," I whispered, and he moved abruptly. I was on my back, my garters unsnapped, and I watched Edward stand up and undress quickly, throwing his shirt, slacks, and undershirt haphazardly to the floor.

He crawled on the mattress, and when I was within his reach, he pulled my stockings down my legs. His fingers left my skin tingling, and I found myself aching for him already. Five days had been too long; I needed the release that only he could give me. I wanted him to touch me, his mouth on me...I wanted everything. He mumbled, "Bella, take your underwear off," and I did. Edward took them from me and dropped them over the side of the bed, and before I could move any further, his hands pressed my thighs into the mattress, and his tongue was sliding along my slit. I wanted to move my hips, but his grip on my legs was such that I couldn't, so I gasped his name instead.

"Edward..._God_."

My hands clutched at the sheets - new, I presumed. They were sage and made of about a million thread count, but before I could take note of any other detail, his tongue began to encircle my clit, and my hands moved immediately to his hair.

"Baby, slow down, please," I begged between breaths. "We have all night, right?"

I felt him laugh lightly against my sensitive skin, and after one last pass with his tongue, he began to move up my frame. His lips traipsed slowly over my hips and thighs, stopping to gently kiss my belly button. Edward brought his hands up my sides, caressing me gently, and it felt so fucking good.

"Bella, I want you every moment of every day. Can you understand that?" he asked, and then lowered his lips to my breast again.

I moaned quietly, my back arching toward him. "Yes," I answered, and he looked me in the eye.

"Good," he said softly.

"Let me touch you," I requested, and in response, he smiled and moved to lie next to me, his head on the same pillow.

I took him in my hand after rolling onto my side, but before I began to move, I asked, "Edward, why didn't you ever let me...I mean, before that night with..." I bit my lip, trailing off as I found myself unwilling to bring Rosalie into Edward's bedroom on our first night alone together.

He sighed, his jade eyes focused on mine. "Bella, it was too much. I knew it made you wonder what was wrong when I didn't let you..."

"Swallow," I provided.

He continued. "I knew it made you feel...strange...but would it make sense if I said it was too much? It was too intimate. I know I'd been inside of you, and that we shared this voyeuristic...thing...but letting you take me into your body like that...it just wasn't alright with me, not when I was sharing you with someone else." I felt a flash of indignation at the implication that Rose had somehow been an intruder. We had entered the relationship together – all _three_ of us – and I resented the thought that she had been in the way.

As quickly as the thoughts entered my mind, I forced them away again. _Enjoy this night with Edward_. As if to remind myself, I looked into his eyes – vulnerable jade blending with passionate malachite - and I felt the resentment melt away.

He paused. I nodded, said, "I can understand that," and started to move my hand up and down his hard length. I spread the liquid that was at his tip with my thumb, using it as a natural lubricant, and as my hand began to work him, he clamped his eyes closed, and I heard a throaty groan begin in his chest.

"Bella..." My name came out of his mouth in a single gasp, and I moved down the mattress and took his head between my lips. I ran my tongue around its perimeter and felt the muscles in his hips contract in response. "Bella, I don't want...I..._Fuck_. Stop for a second," he said.

I pulled my lips away from his skin and looked at him expectantly. "I'm sorry," he said, "I just...can't form a coherent sentence when you're doing that." He reached down and grazed his fingers over my chin. "Please, Bella, let me be inside of you again."

I kissed the plane of his lower abs once, moving upward and making sure to pay attention to his nipples. "You can be inside of me anytime you want, Edward. Do you hear me?" I whispered in his ear, when my lips reached throat.

Edward growled and pushed me so that I was on my back again. My knees were on the outside of his hips, almost straddling him, and with one hand, he balanced himself over me. With the other, I felt him slowly press himself into me.

Once again, the feeling of Edward with absolutely nothing between our bodies was almost too much. I arched my back, letting him push that much further into me, and as he said my name lowly, I whimpered. "Oh God, so good," I managed, and then he started to roll his hips, moving so slowly, I could scarcely stand it.

His other hand pressed into the mattress near my head, and as I wrapped my legs around him, he lowered his lips to mine, kissing me softly, his tongue probing my mouth. Our tongues intertwined, and he adjusted his speed, increasing it as time went on.

He moved easily in and out of me, and all too soon, I felt a familiar heat developing in my hips. My nerve endings were rapid-firing, and I wasn't sure I could handle anymore when, suddenly, I fell into a million pieces.

My orgasm shot through me, causing my toes to curl and my hips to buck as my back arched. My hands found their way into Edward's hair, and I gasped into his ear, repeating his name over and over again.

I felt him move inside of me just as I was beginning to come down from my release and watched as his jaw clenched, his teeth grinding as he finished.

"That was..." My voice faltered. I had no words.

"I know," he said with a sigh.

He rested against me for a moment, our chests heaving as we worked to catch our breath. He kissed me gently, his lips alighting on my chin, my cheeks, the hollow of my throat, before they finally settled on my lips. He smiled against them before lifting himself away.

Edward pulled out of me, and I almost pouted that he did. "I'll bring you a towel, Bella," he said. "And if you'll let me know which pajamas you prefer..."

I smiled. "Yoga pants and a tank top, actually."

"Perfect," he answered, and then I was alone, all post-coital and blissed out. As I listened to Edward moving in the bathroom, I thought of the way he and Rose had always taken care of me – _always – _which is why it had been such a shock when they'd both abandoned me. I swallowed thickly, not liking the direction my thoughts were heading.

I closed my eyes, trying instead to memorize the way Edward's hands felt on my skin. A small grin had just appeared on my lips when I felt a plush towel press into my hand. "Here you are. I'll be back," he murmured, and then, while he walked to the closet to pull my pajamas out, I cleaned myself up.

After using the cloth, I rolled over and stood, walking around the room and gathering our clothes. I had just pulled my panties on when he stepped out of the closet. I shot a small smile at him and turned over my shoulder, trying to find my bra, wherever it had landed.

A moment later, his arms were around me, one hand gently contoured to my breast. "You're so beautiful this way. Are you sure you want these?" He lifted the hand holding the pajamas - black yoga pants and a pale blue tank top - and smiled as I looked into his eyes.

"Unless you're sleeping naked, I'm wearing them," I replied with a wink.

"Fair enough," he said, nodding. "Do you need anything? Water, maybe?"

I nodded. "Water would be good."

He disappeared again, and I got dressed. The clothes were cottony soft, and I loved the way they felt on me. I folded my shirt and skirt over the back of a chair and also laid my stockings and garters there. I folded Edward's clothes as well, leaving them in a neat pile on the small table. Then, I walked to the bathroom and rinsed my face before crawling under Edward's amazing Egyptian cotton sheets.

I giggled to myself as I realized he was walking around naked, and it was at that moment that he reentered the room.

"What's funny?"

"Nothing, really. I just...realized you were walking around with no clothes on," I answered.

He smiled down at me and handed me a bottle of water. I took three long swigs and then placed it on the nightstand nearest me. "I'm remedying that now," he said. Edward walked to the table and pulled his boxers on, quickly making his way back to me in his bed.

His body immediately contoured to mine, and he kissed the back of my head. "Thank you," he whispered.

"No, thank you," I replied. "This evening has been...perfect."

"I'm glad," he said in response. "Good night, Bella."

"Good night, Edward," I answered, and within moments, I fell asleep.

It was the first night I slept with Edward wrapped around me.

**AN:** Thank you so much for reading and for the great reviews! We love reading them, and we wish we had time to respond to all of them.

There are a few other things we'd like to mention as well. First, we apologize for the delay in posting. The holidays caught up to us, and this is later than we would have liked. That said, the next chapter will go up on **January 18th**, which resumes our regular schedule. We just didn't want to wait until our next official posting day to put this one up since you all have been so patient.

Next, we added a few links to our profile for this chapter in particular, so if you'd like to see the shirt Bella wore or what Edward's favorite car looks like, check those out!

Finally, we started a blog for our collaborations that includes all our stories as well as external links and an embedded music player that plays the songs our chapter titles are taken from. You can find it at http://thephoenixriddle(dot)blogspot(dot)com/ We would _love_ to have you all stop by there – be sure to follow us and leave us a comment if you can!


	10. The Weakness in Me

**AN: These are not our characters, and we're relatively certain that Stephenie Meyer would not approve of what we're making her characters do.**

**

* * *

**

I woke up on my own, sunlight peeking through the parted slats in the vertical blinds gently prodding me until I opened my eyes, and the first thing I saw was a crazy mass of auburn hair just inches from my face.

It was nearly ten AM, and I thought about the night before as I watched Edward sleep for a minute.

Classy jazz club followed by fanfuckingtastic sex and some damn good sleep.

I smiled as I watched him. His lips twitched just slightly as if he were smiling, too, and then he sighed, snuggling into his pillow.

He was really thoughtful – and obviously generous, if the sleepwear wardrobe he'd bought me was any indication. Though the fact that he didn't know my preferences regarding sleepwear was a definite reminder that we really didn't know each other well, I had hope that we could _get_ to know one another better over the coming weeks.

The evening had been slippery, in ways, because there had been several times I wanted to point out that I hadn't found Rosalie to be an intrusion, that I actually missed the times we spent as a trio, but I knew it would cause unnecessary, angsty discussion, and I just... well... to be honest, I just didn't care to talk about it when we were having such a good time.

And then he'd pulled me to him in the elevator and, really, I'd had tunnel vision after that.

In the morning light, with a perfectly clear memory in spite of the alcohol I'd imbibed, I could see that it had been a wonderful evening even with those minor frustrations, and while it would have been nice to lounge around all day in my new pajamas, I had things to do and had to get going.

I contoured my hand along Edward's shoulder and shook him lightly. "Edward," I whispered.

He stirred, furrowing his brow slightly as he stretched his arms forward beneath the blankets, his fingers immediately finding my hips and pulling me to him. "Morning, baby," he mumbled, and as his clean scent and the heat of his body surrounded me, my heart stuttered at his use of such a casual pet name for me.

"I have to go," I said lowly as the ends of his hair tickled my nose.

His eyes opened, revealing chartreuse and forest green, surprisingly shiny in the morning light. "Oh. Plans today?" He lifted a hand from my hip and rubbed his eyes.

I nodded. "I have some errands to run, and I have some things to do tonight as well," I replied vaguely.

"Can I at least make you breakfast, Bella? It's the least I can do," he said softly, running his fingertips along my jaw.

For a moment, I allowed myself to imagine staying, spending a lazy day, letting him bring me breakfast in bed…it could be so _good_. But then I thought of Rosalie, of her slender arms wrapping around me as she whispered to me quietly, of the musical sound of her laughter, and of the way her eyes brightened when she looked at me. My resolve to see her tonight was suddenly intense and heady, and I realized at once that I needed her just as I needed him.

"I'm sorry, Edward, I really have to get going," I answered, moving forward and kissing him gently on the lips.

He faked a pout and then smiled at me. "Well, alright. Why don't you just wear your pajamas home? I don't want it to look like you're doing the walk of shame when Damien sees you leave."

We laughed together, and I crawled out of the warm shelter his blankets provided.

I stood near the table where my things were and smiled as I realized all I had were my black heels. When I said as much, Edward replied sheepishly, "There are slippers in the closet, too, Bella." I grinned.

"I suppose you've thought of everything," I commented, and he shrugged, his bare, tanned shoulders in stark contrast with the lighter sheets.

"I tried," he said.

"You succeeded." I walked into his closet, slipped the shoes onto my feet, picked up my clothing, and moved to sit on his side of the bed.

"Can I give you a ride home, Bella?" he asked, and I remembered I didn't have a car.

"No, I'll call a cab. You relax." I leaned down and captured his bottom lip with mine, and he moaned quietly against my lips. "Bye, Edward," I said when I sat up. "Call me later, okay?"

"Of course, Bella," he replied. "I'll just be around here today, so if you decide you want some company..."

His voice trailed away, and I grinned. "Thanks for the offer. I'll keep that in mind...Edward?" His tired green eyes met my gaze. "Thanks for a wonderful evening."

Something passed behind the color of his irises, and an almost imperceptible grin appeared on his lips. "Anytime, Bella. Anytime."

I stood up, squeezed his hand, and walked through his flat to the doorway before taking the elevator downstairs. Thankfully, Damien was away from the front desk, so I placed my pile of clothes on the counter and pulled out my cell phone, calling a local cab company.

Luckily, there was a driver in the area, so within three minutes, I was on my way home.

When I got home, I and pulled on a clean pair of pajama pants and a tank top, and then threw a load of dirty clothes in the washing machine. Thoughts of Edward were fleeting, really, because I had a phone call to make.

"Hello?" She sounded tired, as though she'd been asleep when I called, but I knew better. She always woke up at six o'clock on the dot, even on weekends, and it was nearly eight her time.

"Mama! Happy Mother's Day!"

"Oh, hello, Bella! Thank you!"

I grinned as I listened to the constant sound of something rocking back and forth on her end of the line. "Pottery this early, Mama?"

"Your father said I should spend the day doing what I want. I want to make a vase," my mother replied simply. I could see her sitting there, her foot moving rhythmically back and forth as she molded the clay with her hands. She would have a bandana tied around her forehead to keep her hair away from her face, and I knew Dad was probably making something delicious for breakfast.

"Where's Dad?" I asked, awaiting confirmation that I had been correct in my assumption.

She grunted and uttered a low curse. The clay had probably collapsed in on itself, meaning she had to begin again. "He's out, actually. No breakfast this morning, apparently."

Her voice had that distracted quality, proof that she was officially in another world, and I grinned. "Well, Mama, you're busy, but I just wanted to call and wish you a great day. I'm sure you'll hear from Em in a little while."

"Yes, thank you, baby. I really appreciate the call. Should I tell your daddy hello?"

I smiled. "Of course! Love you, Mama."

"I love you, too, Bella-Bear. Bye now."

I flipped my phone closed and walked into my bedroom, where I glanced at the clock. It was 10:15, and I was scheduled to meet Rosalie around noon. As I walked, I had a brief, silent argument with myself about whether or not to take a shower. I knew that within a couple of hours, I would be coated in massage oil and would have to take another shower before I left the spa anyway, but I just couldn't meet Rosalie without feeling clean and putting in a little bit of effort.

I shoved my hair up into a messy knot atop my head and stepped into the shower, washing myself quickly. The fragrance of my body wash put a quiet smile on my face, helping me relax as I shaved my legs. When I turned off the water and got out to dry myself off, I felt well-rested and content. I dressed in my robe and made my way to the kitchen, deciding to make myself a small lunch.

I put a bagel in my toaster oven and pulled out the cream cheese so that it wouldn't be fully refrigerated when the pastry was warmed up, and then I walked to my closet to pack a small bag.

I pulled out a pair of jeans and a white tank top as well as a dark green, zip up hoodie and folded them all neatly before placing them into my small duffel bag. I grabbed a pair of socks, fresh panties, and a bra, too, along with an oversized towel and a washcloth from my bathroom and my shampoo and conditioner.

By the time I'd finished packing the few things I wanted to take to Urban Oasis, the toaster oven beeped, letting me know the bagel was ready for me to chow down. I picked out a pair of socks and my tennis shoes, taking them with me as I went to eat my snack. After setting them in a chair, I spread the cream cheese on my bagel and put the container away and poured myself some apple juice. I ate it quicky as I mentally determined the driving time to North Avenue and Sheffield.

It would take me twenty minutes to get there, and I needed to give myself time to find parking, though Rose had advised that there was a really convenient lot at the spa that discounted parking once you validated your ticket. It was a special little benefit they offered their clientele, and in a city like Chicago, where parking could cost an arm and a leg, I thought that was a pretty fantastic perk.

By 11:15, I had pulled my shoes and socks on as well as a jacket and had moved my few necessary items into a small clutch, which I threw into my duffel as I headed out the door. I listened to Emmett's mix CD again as I drove, and as I turned onto North Sheffield, I gawked at the gorgeous glass building I'd be meeting up with Rose in.

It was tall and topped with an atrium floor, where Urban Oasis was actually situated. I turned into the lot on Sheffield and grabbed a ticket from the guy in the booth. He informed me that I would have to pay when I left, and when I mentioned that I was there as a client for the day spa, he simply nodded. "No worries, ma'am. You bring me your receipt, we'll give you a four-dollar discount. Have a good one, okay?"

I smiled and nodded as I drove away, easily finding a parking spot on the second floor of the lot.

As it turns out, I stepped off of the elevator at precisely noon, and the first thing I saw was an administrative assistant of sorts, seated behind a counter in the front room. She had her hair in a neat bun, held up with two clear fashion chopsticks, and a light dusting of make up on. The woman was wearing a black wraparound shirt with an Asian neckline, and it showed off the delicate structure of her collar bone and the narrowness of her shoulders. Her eyes were almond-shaped and an odd shade of greenish blue. Behind her was an opaque glass wall, which kept the activities in the spa from being visible to the waiting clientele.

_She's pretty,_ I thought to myself, and realized that I had just checked her out. She was the first woman aside from Rosalie whom I'd looked at that way. _But she's nowhere near my Rose.  
_  
"Hello," she said cheerfully. "Can I help you with something?"

I nodded as I approached the counter. I placed my hands on the flat surface before me and said, "Yes, actually. I have an appointment now, with Rosalie Hale?"

She nodded. "Ah, yes. Miss Hale is already here, waiting inside the spa. You're Bella Swan?"

"I am," I replied.

She wrote a time near my name on a book that sat before her on the counter and smiled. "Please, go right ahead. You'll have a locker; Miss Hale rented two, so she'll have the key for you."

"Thank you," I said, and quietly moved around the counter behind the opaque wall, and there she was.

Rose was sitting in a chair, her bare legs crossed before her, with a thick, plush robe wrapped around her body. Her long, blonde hair was pulled up in a messy knot like mine, and her eyes were focused on a magazine.

I allowed my eyes to move up and down her frame, taking in her long, shapely legs and her full lips before I greeted her. "Rose."

She stood up, her eyes bright and excited, and walked to me. When she reached me, I felt her slender arms wrap around me, and I breathed her in. She smelled so good; it was a mix of freshly washed clothes and a light floral lotion, and I closed my eyes, enjoying the scent. While her arms were around me, I shifted my body to kiss her, and felt a strange sense of awkwardness as she moved her face away from mine so that my lips caught her cheek instead of her lips.

"I..." I attempted to say something, but she cut me off gently.

"How are you, Bella?"

Before I could answer, she lifted her hand, casually brushing a strand of hair away from my face and behind my ear, and that was all it took to make me remember how viscerally I had always responded to Rosalie.

With a simple brush of her hand, I felt my skin warm, and I was positive that a faint flush crossed my cheeks. I wanted her to touch me again, wanted to feel her skin beneath my palms. I needed her, somehow, any way, and I was suddenly confused because her casual touches seemed so easy, so distant.

I wanted to crawl into her lap and taste her mouth with my tongue. I wanted to dip my fingertips inside of her body again, taste her there, as well, and she could so easily touch me, it was disconcerting. I wondered if perhaps I had misconstrued her words when she asked to see me, but then her eyes grew mischeivious as she softly said, "Let's go get you naked, shall we?"

I gulped and nodded. I followed Rose as she walked down a hallway and pushed open a light brown door which lead to a locker room. We walked past the blockade that gave the room privacy, and Rose led me to a pair of lockers. "This one is yours," she announced, handing a key to me. "Once you're undressed, we'll go to our Hot Stone Massage."

I took a chance.

"You could undress me," I whispered, my eyes downcast.

"I could, couldn't I?" she replied, lifting my chin so that I faced her. "But I won't."

I couldn't lie. The disappointment that coursed through me was almost ridiculous; I felt absolutely rejected despite the fact that we were standing in a locker room that anyone could walk into at any moment, and I was about to mumble some nonsense about perhaps canceling this date when Rosalie slipped her hand behind my ear, nestling it gently into my hair.

"Do you think I don't _want_ to, Bella? There's nothing further from the truth." I stepped toward her then, brushing my lips across hers, and she hummed. "We'll be here all day if you start that, Bella Swan," she whispered against my lips before moving a step or two away from me. "Get undressed, and we'll go get our massage. I promise it will be wonderful."

I nodded, smiling as I did, and pulled open the door to the locker. It was larger than I thought, and I hung my jacket up first before beginning to talk with Rosalie, who stood there, her eyes flitting from my body to the empty space in the room as I disrobed. A smile slowly curved my lips when I realized she was having a difficult time keeping her eyes away from me, and I teased her just a bit, taking a little longer than necessary. After that, she kept her eyes averted as we talked about the fact that I had never had a massage, and that we would be in a shared room, with two masseuses working on us for the next half hour, as well as how work had been for her and for me. I explained the magazine and how I was responsible for a team of interns, and she congratulated me, her eyes focused on the bench before me as I pulled the robe that had been hanging in my locker around my shoulders, allowing it to cover my bare shoulders, breasts, and panties.

"Are you going to look at me?" I asked softly.

She turned her head toward me at last, and I could practically feel her eyes as they glided down my form. It felt good to know that she was looking at me, drinking me in. The vibrant blue of her eyes darkened slightly before she shifted her gaze to meet my eyes, and the desire I could have sworn I saw mere seconds before was nowhere to be found. "Let's go," she requested, and reached out to take my hand in hers, leading me out of the locker room as soon as I locked my things up.

Her hand felt good in mine, soft and petite, and again, I was struck with how easy it was to just _be _with Rosalie. My mind was wholly in the spa with her, and I couldn't help but smile as I felt her squeeze my palm gently as we stepped into the room. Two tall, lithe, European-looking women stood there.

"Hello. We'll give you a minute," one of them said, and then they stepped quickly from the room, leaving us as quiet ambient music played.

Without hesitation, Rosalie slipped the robe from her shoulders, and for the first time in weeks, I saw her body, bare with no covering, and I felt heat begin to grow between my legs. Her stomach was thin and toned, and her panties were a pale yellow, low rise, and had a mini lace trim that went from the top of her hips to the base of her pelvis. There was a pale blue plaid laid over the yellow, and I couldn't stop staring at her gorgeous underwear, despite the fact that her breasts were uncovered and perfect as usual.

I shook my head, lifting myself from my Rosalie stupor, and pulled the robe from my shoulders. I hung it on a hook on my side of the room and stood for a moment, determining how best to climb onto the table. As I stood, I could feel her gaze again, heat rolling over my skin, and was suddenly happy that I'd worn sexy underwear myself. My panties were blue lace hip huggers.

I glanced at Rosalie, and she was already situated on the table with the towel tossed over her hips. I moved to climb onto the table, and just as I had the towel in position, there was a light knock at the door.

The women came back in, and after a quick explanation, began to place the hot stones across our shoulders and the muscles of our backs. Initially, it was uncomfortable, but after as time passed with the constant manipulation of my masseuse's fingers, I felt the pressure and heat the stones provided begin to melt knots and strain away from my muscles.

It was fantastic.

The only problem was that I couldn't get Rosalie off of my mind. The knowledge that she was lying there, naked except for a pair of cheeky little panties and a goddamn towel, was almost too much. I wanted to touch her, to have her touch me in more ways than the innocent ones she had given me since we'd gotten together today. I wanted to feel her softest skin on my tongue.

_God, I need her. Now. _

The massage therapist moved down my back, and by the time thirty minutes had passed, I felt a strange mix of relaxed and intensely frustrated; relaxed because the massage had done its job, frustrated because I needed to touch Rosalie, and the wetness that had developed at the apex of my legs as I thought about the things I could do to her was almost too much. Through it all, Rosalie and I talked quietly, just getting to know one another better. I learned her favorite color, her favorite foods, and her least favorite movie. I also learned that she had often considered quitting the real estate game for good, and that she had no real relationship with her parents. I told her I thought that was sad, but she only replied, "Meh. They weren't the most supportive people in the world. I'm better off."

As the women slipped from the room, signaling the end of our joint massage, I realized I had no idea what was next for our spa day. Part of me wanted to just ask for her to take me into a room and fuck me senseless, but I was pretty positive that was not what Rose had in mind.

When the door was securely closed, Rose and I sat up, climbed down from the tables, and grabbed our respective robes from the wall. "What's next?" I asked, crossing invisble fingers for another joint activity. Despite the insane lust I was feeling for her, I really had enjoyed spending time with her in conversation; I wanted to keep it going.

"Well, I'm going to try an introductory Reiki class, but I thought you might like a Salt Glow. I love them."

I pouted at her. "We're not going to be together for the next sessions?"

She smiled and walked across the room from me. "No, but we'll get together after, okay? I didn't mean to keep us apart, Bella, I just didn't think you'd be interested in Reiki."

I sighed. "You're right. It's not really my thing, but..." I wanted to say something else, but I faltered when I tried to find the words. "I just really like being here with you, Rose," I finally said.

She crossed the room, and as she ran her finger along my jaw, she said, "The feeling is mutual, B. Like I said...we'll do something later, I promise."

I nodded, temporarily assuaged, as we went in to two different rooms for our next treatments.

For the next half hour, I was in some mild form of hell.

The woman must have wondered what on Earth was wrong with me, but I couldn't adequately explain it to her. How could I say that everytime she rubbed my skin, exfoliating my body, I wanted her hands to be Rose's, and I wanted the context to be something completely different. I was aroused, still, and the fact that Rose was elsewhere and we were apart was enough to make me groan at least twice in the half hour session.

I looked at a clock when she was done, and my skin felt soft and perfect as I ran my palm along my forearm. Rose's Reiki class would probably last forty-five minutes, which meant I needed to fill about ten minutes before she'd be out.

I sighed, wrapped the robe further around myself, and headed out of the room and to the private room in which I would be taking what the spa called a "Rain Shower."

When I arrived, I instantly understood what they meant. The showerhead was well above my head, so that when the water fell from it, I was fully beneath it. The sensation of the water dripping down my skin would, no doubt, feel like heaven, and I smiled, thankful that Rosalie had spoiled me with this trip.

I turned the water on, testing it, and when I found a suitable warm temperature, I stripped down, leaving my robe and panties on the floor as I stepped into the overly large stall. The water flowed over my skin in refreshing rivulets, only enhancing my body's feeling of relaxation.

"Mmmm," I hummed appreciatively, as I closed my eyes and lifted my hair with my hands, ensuring that it was wet so that I could easiliy wash it. Instead of using the shampoo and conditioner I'd brought, I used the brand that was provided by the spa. It smelled like a light breeze, and I knew that after my hair was rinsed, it would still retain some of that lovely scent.

I left it in my hair long enough to quickly wash my body, and when I lifted my hands a second time, holding my rinsed hair in my palms, I suddenly felt lips brushing the back of my shoulder. "I tried, Bella, I did. I tried to be good..."

Rosalie moved across my back, kissing me beneath the rain shower, and I turned to face her, stepping backward and away from the water's flow. "Why?"

Without a word, she walked toward me. Water cascaded over her hair and shoulders, causing long strands of her hair to fall from the messy knot she'd been sporting all day. When my back was to the wall, she kissed me full on the mouth, and I groaned. She tasted sweet and felt so exquisite.

I searched blindly with my hands, looking for something to grab on to, and my left hand found a small towel rack. My fingers wrapped around the bar as Rosalie moved down my body, tracing her tongue along my collar bone.

My breathing grew heavier as she moved still lower, and when she knelt before me, I felt a pang of something I couldn't label. "Oh, God, Rose, you know I want you to, but that can't be comfortable..."

I couldn't stand the idea of her being in pain like that; I could imagine the way the tile felt against her knees, and was just about to say so when she slipped her fingers and palm around my thigh, pulling gently at my leg. I lifted it without thinking further, and when she neared me, placing my thigh over her shoulder, I inhaled sharply.

The first stroke of her tongue against my skin made me moan loudly, and I managed to say, "Oh, fuck, Rose. _Yes_," before she continued.

The feeling of her mouth on me for the first time in so long was indescribable, and as I arched my neck, pressing my wet hair into the tiled wall, I felt hyperaware of every sensation that was creeping over me. Rose slipped her tongue further along my slit, and when she moaned against my skin, I nearly lost my composure.

With my leg balanced perfectly on her shoulder, both of her hands were free, and she covered my left hand with her right in a simple, tender motion as the fingers on her free hand slipped into my entrance, teasing me over and over again as her tongue massaged my clit in perfect rhythm.

"Oh, God. Rose. Rose, Jesus." I was mumbling incoherently, my eyes clamped closed as she continued to explore my body with her fingers and tongue.

I looked down at her, finally, and found her cerulean eyes focused on my face, lust and sheer want the only thing evident in them. I lowered my right hand and ran my fingers along the hairline behind her ear, and she closed her eyes momentarily, enjoying my touch, it seemed, as much as I was enjoying hers.

Rose pressed her tongue one final time against my clit, and I felt muscles tighten as I found my release. I moved my hips, pushing with slightly more pressure against her mouth, and she continued to lick and suck at me until my body finally calmed, my muscles finally relaxing.

Slowly, she slid her thumb beneath my leg and lifted it from her shoulder, lowering it to the floor in gentle movements as I regained my composure.

"Rosalie. Rose, that was... Here, sit down. I'll..."

But she cut me off again as she moved to stand under the water, rinsing her face, body, and hair with a satisfied smile. "No, Bella. I wanted to. I felt I owed you a little bit of goodness."

I handed her the shampoo and was struck by how normal it felt to be standing in a shower, talking to Rosalie. In spite of our nakedness, and the fact that I wanted to taste her more than ever, it was just... really natural.

She lathered the product in her hands, rubbing it into her scalp as she did, and I spoke. "But, Rose...I want to," I replied, my voice lower than normal.

Suddenly, I remembered the first night I was with her, when she'd attempted to deter me from going down on her. I'd refused to listen, and when I'd been able to bring her to orgasm with just my tongue that night, I'd been oddly proud.

Her eyes were closed as she ran her hands through her hair, washing the shampoo down the drain, and I took advantage of the situation. I stepped nearer to her and ran my palm down her torso, beginning with her left breast. I moved down her stomach slowly, and finally, pressed my first two fingers into the softest part of her body.

Her eyes flew open in apparent shock, and I murmured against the skin of her throat, the water from the shower running over both of our bodies. "I want to, Rosalie. Please let me."

Her fingers curled around my wrist as I continued to caress her skin, and when I looked at her face, there was a war going on there. Conflict raged across her beautiful features as she whispered, "God, I want you...but...if...sec-..." Her voice cracked as I swept my fingers over her clit, and she appeared to lose all of her resolve to tell me no. "_Fuck_, Bella. Yes, let's go."

We finished quickly, rinsing our bodies one last time before stepping out of the shower. As she stood there before me, her petite feet on a bathmat and her skin dewy, I allowed my eyes to rove over her form, slender and curved in all of the right places. I could almost taste her on my tongue already.

I shook my head and reached into my bag, first slipping into the panties I'd brought and then my jeans and top. As I was putting my socks and tennis shoes back on, I smiled as I took note of Rosalie's casual wear. Even on a Sunday, she was the epitome of classy. She wore a pair of fitted jeans and a pale blue cashmere cap sleeve sweater that set off her eyes fabulously. Her hair, still wet, was swept up into a knot on the back of her head, and she pulled on a black, fitted leather jacket before slipping her feet into a pair of slip on, black Pumas.

"Ready?" she asked, the absolute picture of demure.

I nodded, and she turned to step out of the private bath. "Wait," I called out quietly, and by the time she turned around, I had slung my bag over my shoulder and covered the distance between us. Without any further words, I kissed her, my lips moving softly but insistently as she took a step backward, probably bracing her hand on the wall behind her for support.

I felt her free hand slide into my hair, and she smiled against my lips. When I pulled away, I said, "Now, I'm ready."

She looked at me, her eyes bright, and then laughed for a moment, clearly surprised by how forward I was being.

As I followed her to the parking lot, memories of our first night came flooding back again, and I thought about how that night, it had been she who pushed me against a wall after we walked through a parking lot. I could distinctly remember her lips and the way her fingers grazed over my hip as the elevator moved between floors.

Now, just a number of weeks later, I still wanted her that badly, but I was the one taking charge.

We split up when we reached our parking level, and I followed her to her condo. It was bigger than mine and smaller than Edward's, and as I thought of him for the first time, really, all afternoon, I felt some of the same emotions begin to surface as I had the night before. I actually shook my head quickly, as though to remove him from my thoughts, and focused on Rose.

My beautiful, sweet, thoughtful, intelligent, unbearably sexy Rosalie.

We stepped into her condo, and the first thing I noticed was that she'd rearranged the furniture.

"You moved the couch," I observed. "I like it. It makes the space look bigger, somehow, where it's at."

She nodded, her eyes focused on her living room. Her hand reached out absentmindedly, and she ran her fingertips along the back of my hand. At that slight contact, I reacted, curling my own fingers around hers and pulling her to me. After an afternoon of talking to Rosalie, she'd only become more attractive in my mind, and I was effectively out of patience.

"Kiss me, Rosalie," I commanded softly, and she complied, her warm lips moving in sync with mine as I began to walk backward, my hands on her hips and her tongue slipping between my lips, toward her bedroom.

I felt my ass hit the corner of the wall at her room's entrance, and when I cried out, she pulled her mouth away from mine with a soft, "Oh, are you alright?" Her eyes were shockingly vulnerable as she looked into mine.

I nodded, and then we both laughed. It was light and airy, and felt...natural. It felt comfortable to be here with her like this, and I really liked it.

"Yes, I'm fine. Come here, please." On my last three words, I heard my voice lower a half pitch, and the softness that had just been in Rosalie's eyes lasted only a moment more, as she spoke.

"Bella, you don't have to do this... I don't want you to feel l-"

I cut her off. "Rosalie Hale, get your ass over there on that bed, or I'll drag you."

She lifted one perfectly arched eyebrow and smirked at me, and it felt a little like the wind had been knocked out of me.

_Jesus, she's_ gorgeous.

Rose walked past me, and when she reached her bed, she paused, waiting for me. I followed her and when I was standing near her, I yanked my shirt over my head, dropping it to the floor. She moved to begin to undress, but something in me switched, and I wanted this time we were about to share to be all about her.

"Wait!" I covered her hands with mine and placed them at her sides. "Let me."

She nodded almost imperceptibly and lifted her hands. I watched as she pulled her hair down, its blonde strands darker thanks to the dampness from our shower. After her long locks fell down her back, she lifted her arms above her head, and I grinned at her before pulling her shirt over her shoulders and dropping it near our feet.

Then, I lowered my hands, unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans, and allowed her to kick her shoes off before stepping out of her pants. I made quick work of my own clothes, leaving them in a messy pile on Rosalie's floor. She moved to sit down, but I gently grabbed her elbow. "Wait," I said, a little less insistently.

She looked at me, her ocean eyes dark and full of yearning - for me.

I grazed my lips along her collar bones and her stomach. I kissed the place where her hips splayed just slightly. I ran my hands down her legs, removing one sock at a time. Before I stood up, I pulled mine off as well, and then she realized I was undressing her like she had me our first night. I found that I really wanted to make this special for her, and she smiled at me.

"Lie down," I commanded lightly, and she did.

Her feet were flat on the mattress, and I put my hands on her knees, spreading them as I made room for myself. I hooked my fingers into the waist of her underwear and whispered, "You don't need these."

I watched as she swallowed, the muscles in her throat contracting lightly, before I removed the undergarments that were in my way.

It had been a long time since I'd seen Rosalie like this, and I kissed the inside of her thighs before gently placing my tongue against her skin. She hissed at the first contact, and when I moved upward, she actually moaned. "Oh, _God_, Bella..."

I kept moving up and down, gathering proof of her arousal on my tongue and lips. It felt so good to have this kind of effect on her, and when I lifted my mouth and began to gently massage her clit with my tongue, she began to pant softly, murmuring my name and other words I couldn't discern.

I pulled away from her, and she huffed lightly. "Don't worry, Rosie, I'm not done," I replied, and she closed her eyes as I pressed two fingers into her body, moving them in a smooth, small circle as she began to shift her hips against my hand.

I lowered my mouth again, sucking and nipping at her gently, my fingers caressing all the while, and a short, strained noise came from her chest when I felt her finally release. She arched her back, and I lifted my face, watching as she slowly came down, her face and arms and abdomen relaxing inch by inch.

"Bella," she said softly. "That was..it was..."

"I know." I lifted my body and kissed the flatness of her lower stomach before stepping off of the bed and moving toward her bathroom. Once I arrived, I grabbed two washclothes from the cabinet and rinsed my face and hands. I dried myself off and walked back to Rose, handing her a cloth as I climbed over her.

I slipped beneath her sheets despite the fact that it was five in the evening and allowed her a moment to clean herself up. Once she had tossed her washcloth into the dirty clothes hamper and pulled on a clean set of underwear and a tank top, she crawled in next to me.

"Thank you," she said.

I shook my head as I rolled over onto my stomach. "You're welcome, Rosie," I answered, pressing my head into the pillow and placing my hands beneath it.

The last thing I felt as I lay there was the tips of Rosalie's fingers drawing random circles on the bare skin of my back and her sheet bunched up around my waist.

I woke up three hours later to the smell of something cooking, and when I realized I'd fallen asleep and she'd allowed me to rest there, I thought she was exceptionally sweet. I dressed slowly and walked out to the kitchen. She'd pulled on a pair of loungewear pants and was padding around barefoot, putting food away. "Hey you," she said, "I saved you some. It's in a little dish in the oven."

I grinned and grabbed a pot holder from the counter as I pulled the oven open. There, in a small Corningware dish, was a a portion of freshly baked chicken. I pulled it out, balancing the small dish over my palm with the pot holder, and Rose said, "Oh! Here, before I put it up."

She served me a few heaping spoonfuls of sauteed green beans, carrots, and sliced squash, and I sat down to eat. We talked casually again, our conversational topics varying from work to Rosalie's thoughts about the way our spa day had gone, and I told her Emmett's birthday was the next weekend.

"Oh, about next week," she began, sipping from a glass of water. "Do you want to come out with me to Texture? It's probably my favorite dance club, and one of my favorite deejays is playing."

"You like deejay music?" I asked, a look of mock horror on my face.

She laughed. "Shut up, you. He plays this crazy mix of old hip hop and random '80s music, and then he'll throw in a little rock just because. It's kind of amazing, and he never, ever tours, so I wanted to go. It's on a week night, but I thought I'd ask. You don't have to..."

"I would love to," I replied. "I'll forego sleep that night, I suppose." I smiled in response to the happy expression on Rosalie's face, but then I glanced at the clock and sighed. "And on that note, I have to go."

She sighed. "Ah, yes. Work, bright and early Monday morning. I had a good time, Bella. A great time. Thank you."

I smiled and leaned across the counter toward her. I kissed her and took her bottom lip between mine softly. When we parted, I walked away quickly and grabbed my bag. She accompanied me to the door, and I felt her eyes on me as I walked down the hallway toward the elevator.

* * *

**AN: So a couple things: First, both of us are writing a little something for 's Haiti Relief Effort. If you donate $5 and send proof to her, you will be given a PDF of pieces written by over 200 authors. More information is availab****le here: http://mskathyff (dot) blogspot (dot) com/2010/01/haiti (dot) html**

**Second, we're going to start posting teasers on Twilighted and our blog. The link for both are in our profile. **

**Thank you for reading and reviewing. Every single one of you is amazing. **

****

. .


	11. Delicate

**AN: **_Twilight_ character names belong to Stephanie Meyer. All characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to the respective author. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization.

* * *

"Bella? I wondered if you could look at something for me. I mean, you know, if you have time...it's, um...well..."

I looked up to see Tanya biting her lip nervously as she stood in the entrance to my space at work. It was Tuesday morning, May 13th, and I was between meetings. Tanya had come up to my office, and as I lifted my eyebrows, waiting for her to explain what she wanted me to look at that had her so nervous, she sighed and then rolled her eyes.

"Tanya, what do you need?" I asked.

She sighed again, and I watched as she curled her fingers into a fist before speaking. The girl was painfully nervous; I almost felt bad for her.

"So, I write. You know, just...for fun. Well, um, you see..."

I cut her off, lifting a hand. "Tanya, I'm not Mallory here. Stop with the stuttering. What's up? Just ask me."

She relaxed just slightly, and I smiled, nodding at her to continue.

"Alright. So, I wrote this piece for a contest the _Chicago Tribune Online_ is having...it's just a short story - four thousand words - and I wondered if you could maybe look it over for me before I submit it."

I settled even further into my chair and smiled at her. "It means a lot to me that you're willing to let me look at your work with a critical eye, Tanya. Sure. Email me the doc and the premise of the contest. Let me know what kind of feedback you're hoping for and I'll take a look."

Her returning smile was brilliant, and I could have sworn she almost clapped her hands together before stopping herself. "Thank you _so_ much, Bella! God, you have no idea how nervous I was..."

"No worries, Tanya. Send it over."

I watched as she walked briskly back to her desk and took a seat before I turned around to face my computer.

I spent the rest of that day in meetings - about the budget, about the magazine's latest edition, about the special double edition I was heading up. Lauren Mallory and I seemed to have moved into a new stage in our relationship. Instead of just being nicer to me, she seemed to be testing me. I was busier at work than I had ever been, and not with Mike Newton's boring pieces. I was damn near swamped with editing to do, meetings to orchestrate, and the final phase of my project to plan.

Though it was a shock to my system and caused me to have to relearn how to manage my time, I did what needed to be done. I hoped that, in the long run, all of this new responsibility would be enough to earn me a promotion or at least a shot at writing something for the magazine.

Needless to say, Tuesday's work day flew by, and before I knew it, I was collapsing on my couch, a glass of my favorite Cabernet Sauvignon in hand. Quiet music played as I waited for the delivery guy to show up. I'd ordered a quick Chinese dinner in the interest of relaxing instead of standing over the stove, and the food was supposed to arrive in twenty minutes.

After pulling myself into a more upright position, I sipped my red wine and hummed appreciatively as it slid down my throat.

As I sat there, I realized I hadn't thought of my two favorite people all day. Edward and Rose had been the furthest thing from my mind as I scurried from meeting to meeting, and there, in my apartment surrounded by the tones of old school Goo Goo Dolls music, I let myself think of them.

My date with Rosalie had been perfect. It was amazing and sexy and sweet, and over all of that, there was a level of ease with her that I couldn't get past. She was so thoughtful and kind, and I was really fucking happy we'd had such a great time. Rosalie and I had a chemistry that was undeniable, and it made me feel damn good.

That said, it seemed like it had been forever since I'd spoken to Edward, so after glancing at the time - 6:45 p.m. - I cut the music, pulled my phone from my back pocket, and dialed his number.

As the line rang, I realized I really missed him, and smiled when I thought about hearing his voice again. I closed my eyes and imagined his laugh...

...and then his fucking voicemail picked up, thereby shattering my anticipation.

"You've reached Edward Cullen. Please leave a message after the tone, and I will return your call as soon as possible. Thank you."

I sighed as the line beeped, and then left a few words. "Hey, Edward, it's Bella. I was just...umm...calling to check in and see how your week has been going. Hope you're having a good one...I...I guess I'll talk to you later. Give me a call, I guess, okay?"

As I hung up the line, I threw the phone to the other end of the couch. I hated leaving messages. I always sounded like an idiot when I did.

Luckily, before I could berate myself too much for leaving such a moronic, rambling message, my doorbell chimed, and I stood up. I paid the delivery man and ate in silence before turning the television on to HGTV and proceeding to watch three hours of _What You Get For the Money_.

After determining that I should obviously live in Tennessee thanks to the much more affordable cost of living there, I laughed at myself, knowing I could never leave Chicago.

Not with Emmett and Edward and Rose here.

I was still chuckling as I disrobed and stepped into the shower, allowing the warm water to wash away the stress of my day and the inexplicable anxiety that had suddenly welled up in my chest and stomach over the fact that Edward hadn't answered when I called.

That night, I fell asleep early, and quickly. My mind was blank until the alarm went off at seven the next morning.

*~*~*

I arrived at work on time, and the morning flew by. I liked being busy because it kept me from allowing my mind to wander, but when 11 A.M. came and I saw my phone vibrating on my desk, I snatched it up. I was hoping it was Edward, since I hadn't gotten to talk to him the night before.

It was.

"Hello?" I breathed into the line.

"Hello, Bella," he replied in a soft voice. "How are you?"

I laughed mirthlessly. "Swamped at work. How are you?" I wanted to get to the fucking point, to ask where he'd been last night, but I realized that made me sound like some stalker chick as opposed to a girl he was casually dating, and that wasn't a place I wanted to go.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that. Are you stressed?" His voice was even, and wherever he was, quiet noises were audible in the background.

I sniffed. "A little, but it's okay. Where are you? What is that I'm hearing?"

"I'm at Starbucks. I thought I'd take a morning away from my condo. You know, a little change of scenery." He paused, and then said, "I'm sorry I missed your call last night. I was at a client dinner, and I didn't see your call until much later in the evening."

"Oh, okay," I said, my voice suddenly tight and filled with emotion. "Well, I hope it went well. I've..." My voice fell away as I realized that suddenly, I wanted to get off the phone.

It made no sense, considering how excited I'd been when I'd seen it was Edward calling, but there it was. I realized I was filled with uncertainty; I couldn't let go of the idea that perhaps he wasn't at a client dinner. What if he was out with someone else? I didn't really want to share him, but then I realized that he wasn't aware that he was sharing me, and I shoved that train of thought away as something to think about at a later time.

Besides, what I had with Rosalie was completely different. We'd all three started out together, and I wished we were together still. That was nothing at all like Edward going out with some random new woman.

I was suddenly incredibly grateful for the short peice Tanya had emailed me earlier in the week, and proceeded to use it as an excuse to let him go. "I'm sorry, Edward. I've got to edit this piece for one of my interns, so I'll talk to you later?"

"Yes, of course, Bella. One thing, though. I wondered if you were free Friday night. I'd love to make you dinner at my place, if you'd allow me to."

In spite of the anxiety that had taken up residence in my stomach and chest, I agreed. Even if I'd been angry as all get out with Edward, I would have agreed, and in that instant, I realized that the same logic applied to Rosalie. What I shared with Edward and Rosalie independently was more than physical, even if it had started that way. There was something growing in me, and I couldn't label it, exactly, but I knew that no matter what happened, I needed them both in my life in some capacity.

I couldn't go back.

Edward and I determined that I would come over at 8 that evening. After a quick goodbye, I leaned back into my chair, my eyes focused just above my monitor, and sighed.

As I sat there, contemplating my date with Rosalie the next night and dinner with Edward the night after, I felt momentarily bad for this game I was playing. I knew it was dangerous, but now that I was there, in the middle of what I'd allowed to develop, I couldn't stay away. I needed them both, in some capacity, and though it felt weak to admit that, it was a fact.

I thought briefly that I really wished we'd been able to continue our threesome. It had been simpler for me, at least, though in hindsight, I knew it had been hell for both Rose and Edward. It was selfish of me to wish for something that had been so hard for both of them, and I found myself hoping that we could all somehow find happiness with this new…arrangement.

Before I could get too embroiled in my thoughts, I shook my head and opened Tanya's piece.

It was a short story centered on a day in the life of a city girl in Chicago, and I was shocked to learn that sweet Tanya had a writer's voice that was sardonic and witty. It leant itself well to the tone she was conveying - one of slight disillusionment paired with fierce independence.

I typed up my critique, complete with suggestions for editing purposes, and emailed it back to her, and finally noticed it was nearly four. The rest of the day flew by.

Thursday, I was largely useless at work, and I was simply glad that it was a slow day for me, because my mind was definitely elsewhere. I couldn't stop thinking of Rosalie. I was so excited to hear her favorite deejay; it felt like I was getting to know her even better. The idea that she'd invited only me to accompany her to this show was so complimentary to me. Granted, it didn't seem that Edward would be much for a deejay's music, but still...I was looking forward to seeing Rosalie again, one on one.

And I had to admit to myself that I was just a little smug that she'd chosen me this time.

When five came around, I rushed from the office and arrived home, where I showered and made a quick dinner in the form of a double decker turkey and cheese sandwich. I checked my email and sent a quick text to my brother, just checking in to make sure he was alright, and finally, called Rose.

"Hey, Bella," she answered, her smile evident in her voice.

"Rose! I was wondering what I should wear. What are you wearing?"

She listed off a few options, including a pair of black skinny jeans and a fitted white top with heels, and as soon as the mental image of Rosalie in that outfit crossed my mind, I begged that she wear it.

"Please, Rosalie, for me?" I asked softly.

She giggled and faked a dramatic sigh. "Oh, okay, fine. Do you want to meet me there?"

We agreed to meet at 9:00 - it was 7:30 - at a parking lot that was half a block from the club, and I hung up, almost vibrating; I was so excited to see Rose again.

I dressed quickly, pulling on a pair of my favorite jeans and a black, Asian-inspired top. The thick, purple seaming that criss-crossed at my chest was my favorite detail about the shirt, and I smiled as I ran my hands down my sides, feeling the silken material beneath my palms.

I slipped on a pair of simple black heels and ran a brush through my hair before putting on some light make up and heading out the door, thankful for the warm evening we were having.

The drive was quick, and I easily found parking. By the time I was climbing out of my car, Rosalie was standing at the front of the space I was in, smiling at me broadly. I wiggled my fingers at her as I locked up, and she said, "You look beautiful."

"So do you," I said as she walked toward me.

I leaned against my car, and she took my hand in hers. Quickly, her lips found mine, and she kissed me. It was soft and sweet, and when we parted, I allowed my eyes to remain closed, savoring the moment before she spoke.

"Bella?"

Her tone was so questioning that I popped my eyes open and found that her face was conflicted again. I remembered that look from our day at the spa, and I immediately asked, "What's wrong, Rose?"

"Bella, I... Look, I don't want to ruin the evening, but I have to ask you something."

Suddenly, breathing was difficult. It felt as though my throat had closed, and the muscles in my arms tightened, locking them in place as they hung at my side.

"Oh?" I managed.

She nodded as she ran her fingertips along my jaw. When she finally met my gaze, she asked, "Don't you think we should tell Edward we're seeing each other? I'm going to explode if I can't fess up soon, and he and I have been seeing each other more this week... I just want to be honest."

Rosalie was rambling, and though I kind of felt like shit over the fact that she was clearly worried, all I could think of was that I needed to find a reason to deflect this. I needed a little more time with the two of them on my own. I needed this...arrangement...as badly as I'd needed our threesome, and I couldn't allow it to end.

Not if I couldn't have both of them together.

Not yet.

Fleetingly, I realized that Rosalie was probably one of the most honest people I'd ever meet, and I wondered if Edward would say anything about wanting to be up front with Rose when I saw him the next night.

"Rose, don't you think we should wait? Just a little longer? I don't want you to go to Edward now, and for us to maybe decide to cool off a bit later, you know? Mind you, that's not what I see happening here..." My voice fell away, and I leaned toward her, barely grazing my lips across hers.

Her perfect brow was furrowed for a moment, and her blue eyes bored into my brown ones as she said, "But Bella..." Then, she sighed. I knew she wasn't fully sold on the idea of keeping our relationship a secret, but she shook her head and pulled me forward, in the direction of the club, and I knew the conversation was over, at least for the moment.

I breathed a silent sigh of relief as we stepped into the club. Texture was small but packed, and the music was just starting, a strange mashup of a Lauryn Hill song and a classic hip hop track, both of which gave way to..."Like a Rhinestone Cowboy."

I looked at Rose, who was beginning to grove to the music, and she laughed. "I swear, he's great, Bella. You'll see."

We slipped through the crowd to the bar, and just as I took the first sip of my margarita, the deejay allowed a beat to overtake Neil Diamond's rough vocals, and suddenly, we were surrounded by pulsating drums and guitar riffs. It was nothing short of amazing how well the music sounded, given the independent songs being used to create it, and I smiled appreciatively.

Then, Rosalie pulled me forward and into the crowd, which was already thick and writhing to the beat. As we moved toward the throng of people, I downed my margarita fast enough to give myself a quick brain freeze and placed my empty cup on a table en route to the dance floor.

When we were sufficiently buried among the mass of dancing bodies, I stood still and looked up at the deejay, whose head was bobbing along with the beat he was creating. After a moment, I looked back at Rosalie and was blown away by what I saw.

Her arms were bent at the elbows with her hands relaxed and open at about her shoulder level. Her hips were moving in a rhythmic sort of figure eight, and I thought perhaps I could watch her dance all evening.

Until I looked at her face.

Rose's eyes were closed as she swayed back and forth, and her lips were pursed just slightly as her hair moved along with her body.

She was so beautiful, I could hardly stand it. Memories of my inadequacy overwhelmed me as I stared at her, but then, as though she could hear my thoughts over the chaos of the club's incredible sound system, she slowly opened her eyes and moved toward me, placing her hands gently on my shoulders.

"Come on, baby; dance with me," she whispered in my ear, her warm breath caressing my skin.

I followed her lead, and soon, our bodies were contoured together, moving in the same rhythmic sway as the music transformed yet again, this time to a quieter, more ambient style.

We danced that way, not speaking, our bodies saying more than our mouths ever could, until the deejay ended his set. By the close of the night, I had a new appreciation for Rosalie's lithe form; she was all beautiful curves and smooth lines, and though I was hot and sweaty because we'd spent three hours dancing without a break - not even for another drink - I felt a different kind of heat developing inside of me, and I wanted Rosalie so badly, I could scarcely focus on anything else.

In the silence of the club, Rosalie and I walked out to the lobby area, holding hands. We made our way through the entrance, and once we stepped outside, a cool breeze swirled around us, a wonderful relief after the seemingly warm air of the dance club.

"Did you like it?" she asked, with a laugh, and I realized I was humming Neil Diamond as we walked down the street toward our cars.

I smiled back at her, giving her hand a squeeze. "I did. What was the guy's name again?"

"Z-Trip," she replied. "I'm really glad you like it. He's definitely just as good live as he is on the albums I have."

We made small talk until we arrived back at our cars, and I prayed she wouldn't bring up the conversation she wanted to have with Edward again. I just wasn't prepared to talk about it at that moment - I wanted to enjoy the end of my night out with Rose, and not think about anything else.

I leaned against my car and ran a hand through my hair, and as I did so, I closed my eyes.

Suddenly, Rose's lips were on mine as she pressed me against the cool metal frame. Her hands splayed over my hips and pushed their way under my shirt, and in response to the sensation of her body against mine again, I growled.

She slipped her tongue between my lips, which accepted her readily.

As her hands crept further upward, and her fingertips grazed the base of my bra, she moved her mouth to suck on what I'm sure was the salty skin of my neck, thanks to the light sheen of perspiration that had been on my body since we'd arrived at the club.

When I spoke, my voice was rough. "Oh God, Rosalie, please. Take me home." She nipped at my earlobe as I begged once more. "Please."

She pulled abruptly away from me and said, "Whatever you want, Bella," in a voice I could hardly recognize. It was heavy and thick like mine, and it sounded as though she had something more to say, but had squelched it.

I didn't press as she kissed me once more and gave a low command. "Follow me."

I nodded and climbed into my car.

As I followed her home, I couldn't help but shift several times in my seat at the thought of her mouth on me again, of her fingers on my bare skin again, of me doing the same things to her.

When we arrived at her condo, I parked and walked inside with her. By the time the elevator doors were closed, I had pressed her against the wall, placing a searing kiss on her lips, and she surprised the hell out of me by reaching down and unzipping my pants as soon as the bell dinged, signaling our ascent to her floor.

"Rosalie!" I gasped quietly as she pulled the fly of my jeans apart, making space for her hand.

"Bella!" she mocked, and at that precise moment, she slipped her hand down the front of my panties and touched the most sensitive part of my body, probing gently with her fingers.

As Rosalie touched me, I closed my eyes and moaned quietly. Her palm was flush with my skin, and her fingers moved softly against my clit as we continued to move upward. "Bella," she whispered. "Bella, baby, when we get to my place, I need you to take these off immediately," she paused, tugging with her free hand at the waist of my jeans, "and then I need you to sit on my couch."

"Okay," I managed to whisper, just as she slowly pulled her hand away from my body and the goddamn doors opened.

Her unused hand curved around my elbow, and as I held the two sides of my jeans together, we walked through the hall and inside her condo. Immediately, right inside the door, I slipped my shoes off, and walked to her living room.

Rosalie watched me as I stepped out of my jeans, and then I watched as she did the same. With the flick of a hand, her shirt was off. In response, I pulled my shirt over my head as well, and then we stood there, eyeing each other carefully.

In that instant, my mind moved back to the beginning of our evening, yet again.

I couldn't let go of Rosalie's desire to come clean about things to Edward. She hadn't really given in to my request that we not tell Edward; I could just tell that I hadn't heard the last of it, but before I could think too much about it, Rosalie whispered, "Sit down, Bella."

I took two steps backward and sat down silently as Rose moved toward me. She knelt before me and placed her fingers on my knees, spreading them to make room for her body as she balanced on her knees.

She kissed me, her hips placed perfectly between my thighs, and as I lifted my hands to her shoulders, she parted her lips and for the umpteenth time, I tasted her on my tongue. She was soft and sweet, and when she pulled away, I was aware that where the last time we'd been together - a mere few days before - had been light-hearted, fun, even, this felt different.

The air was thick. Heavy. It felt like a sheet around us, and as she walked her fingers around my rib cage to the clasp of my bra, she pulled away from my lips, and I lowered my mouth her her shoulder, kissing her lightly as she freed my breasts from their enclosure.

"Absolutely beautiful," she breathed.

I was wearing cotton boy shorts, and I shivered as she traced her fingers along my hip.

Rose lowered her body so that she was sitting on her heels, and when her fingers swept across the place where my thighs and hips formed the apex of my legs, I gasped.

She easily moved the material over and when I watched - actually fucking watched - her tongue slide along my most sensitive skin, I murmured, "Oh, God. _Rosalie_."

Her tongue slid up and down, moving tantalizingly slowly, and when she finally traced it around my clit, I groaned and pressed myself back into the couch, overwhelmed by how good it felt to have her mouth on me yet again. Her lips were so soft, her skin smooth, and the absence of the stubble that always made me cringe and brace myself despite how good it felt was…heavenly.

Rose pushed my thighs, slightly widening my position as she continued to lick and suck at my skin, and by the time I was writhing beneath the work of her lips and tongue, I could scarcely breathe. As I gasped for air, she wouldn't let up, even when I whispered, "Rose, oh God, I'm so sensitive, baby, please..."

In my somewhat lounging position, I watched as her cerulean eyes focused on mine and she began to run her tongue around my clit again, and it felt so good despite the way that every nerve ending I had was firing on all pistons, and my entire body had broken out in a light sheen of sweat.

"Rose. Rose, _fuck_, I'm going to... oh _God_," I stammered as she led me to another release.

I was actually fucking whimpering when she pulled her mouth away from me, and when she smiled up at me and then stood before walking to the bathroom, I was so drained I could hardly move.

I heard the water running, and then she returned to me with a fresh face and a towel for me. She also handed me a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt. "You don't have to stay the night, Bella," she said quietly. "But I thought you might want to change."

I gathered my strength and spoke softly in response. "Rose, I would actually love to stay if you'll have me, but after that amazing gift you just gave me, I'm exhausted, so I will probably be boring...so, if you don't mind just going to sleep, since I have to get up crazy early..."

She cut me off with a grin, her voice still low. "No problem, Bella. I wasn't expecting you to....anyway, yeah. Let's go to bed. Z-Trip and then you in one evening? I'm pretty beat, too."

I found myself actually blushing as she openly admitted that pleasuring me had worn her out while I followed her to her room. "I'm going to make a pit stop," I said when we entered her room, and I pointed to the open bathroom door. She nodded and moved to her dresser while I made my way to the sink to wash up.

I rinsed my face and changed my clothes, fleetingly wishing I'd had the forethought to bring a new set of clothes. And underwear. I was going to have to leave stupidly early to go home before work in the morning.

I walked back into the room and Rose asked that I flip the switch to turn the light off. I did, and when I laid next to her, I was barely conscious when I heard her say, "Bella, I meant what I said about telling Edward...We'll talk about it later."

I was too tired to argue against her, so I mumbled something incomprehensible, hoping she'd drop it by morning.

Within minutes, I was asleep.

* * *

**AN: **We know Bella's selfish. And now you can see that she knows it, too. There's a bit of a slow burn developing here, so be sure to pay close attention to detail. We're also approaching the point in this story where the plot intersects with "Emulsion", so look for that soon-ish.

Also, Z-Trip is a real deejay, and he really does mash up classic hip hop and rock and Neil Diamond, and it's pretty impressive and fun. The set he would have performed in this chapter is from his album "Uneasy Listening (Against the Grain, Volume 1)", which is actually a collab with DJ P.

In other news: We're contemplating a Darksper story, and if we get it done, it will post here, on our joint pen name, so be sure to put us on author alert if you're interested.

Finally, we both wrote a little something for Ms. K's Haiti Compilation, so if you donated and therefore have 1800 pages of fic to read through, look for us – **ahizelm** and **SorceressCirce**.

Thank you for reading.


	12. Take My Hand

**AN: **_Twilight_ character names belong to Stephanie Meyer. All characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to the respective author. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization.

Hello, all. I'm back from my break from fan fiction, and just wanted to let you all know you can probably expect more regular updates from here on out. Thanks for being patient as I worked through some real life craziness. – **ahizelm**

- - -

I left Rosalie in bed at an ungodly hour, and she barely stirred when I kissed her forehead on my way out. The sun was just beginning to rise, and I'd wanted nothing more than to throw my stupid cell phone across the room and ignore it when it went off, but I needed to be on time. I didn't want to risk the wrath of Mallory, in case the bitchy version of her decided to make a sudden reappearance today. After all, it was Friday, and I didn't want to deal with any work drama before my evening with Edward.

As I walked up to my building, a strange cocktail of emotions overwhelmed me. Sadness. Fear. Guilt. Anger. Hesitation. The sensation was so strong that I had to actually stop moving at the entrance to my apartment building; I pressed my right palm against the wall to stay upright as my chest burned - it was empty and hollow, and I had to make a conscious effort to breathe.

As I stood there for a minute or two, terrible possibilities floated through my mind.

Losing Edward. Losing Rosalie. Losing my happiness, my joy. Being alone. Being unwanted.

All of it came crashing down on me, and I felt so heavy that I nearly collapsed to the ground. My legs began to tremble as I realized how much of my personal well-being was wrapped up in both Edward and Rosalie and that I had no idea what I would do if I ever lost them.

Either of them.

Both of them.

I needed them both, possibly to an irrational degree, and I had no idea what to do about it.

I knew I was walking a fine line.

And I wondered how much longer I could keep them a secret from each another. I knew it was wrong, but my need for them - so fucking apparent, even from the very beginning - kept me from honesty.

_God, this has to work out_, I thought before summoning my strength. I took a long, heavy breath and straightened my back as I tentatively placed a foot forward, moving through the door of my apartment building.

I rushed upstairs and jumped into the shower. As I stood beneath the water, it struck me how disgusting it probably was to leave Rosalie in the morning and then spend my evening with Edward.

I couldn't get away from the guilt, and I wondered what the hell I was supposed to do with it. I felt it, sure, but I also felt an overwhelming need to continue to see them both, and I knew that the threesome we'd started out as would never work. They would never agree to it, and why should they? There was nothing in it for either of them except a strain on their friendship and uncomfortable evenings of watching me with the other.

"Ugh," I groaned, roughly washing my hair. "Just stop fucking thinking about it for right now, Bella," I chastised myself. Quickly, I rinsed my hair and body and dressed simply, in a pair of khakis and a white short-sleeved shirt. Then, I rushed to work, logging into my computer with about thirty seconds to spare.

My phone rang two minutes later.

I picked it up without looking at it and answered mindlessly as I pulled up my email. "This is Bella."

"Bella, It's Lauren Mallory. I need to see you...think you can swing by my office in about half an hour? It won't take long."

"Er...yeah, sure, Lauren. I'll see you in a few."

Her voice was cheery, but I could still feel the anxiety creeping up, moving slowly along my spine. It seemed to be compounded by the nagging uncertainty I felt about Rosalie and Edward, leaving me with a sick feeling in my gut and the beginnings of a tension headache. As she hung up, I did a quick inventory of my performance at work. I hadn't been late since that day weeks ago, I had been pretty successful at orchestrating the interns and the double issue, and Mallory and I had managed to create some semblance of a real, working relationship. I had no reason to feel nervous. There was no need.

Still, though, the next twenty-five minutes moved painfully slowly, and by the time I stood up and adjusted my shirt on my way out of my pseudo-office, I could only gulp and put on a happy face.

"Lauren, you wanted to see me?" I called out from her doorway.

She smiled but continued to stare at her computer screen for a moment before addressing me. "Hey, Bella, this is going to be really quick. I just need you to ask you a couple of questions."

"Okay..."

"Do we have an updated version of your portfolio on file here?"

I furrowed my brow. "I actually don't think I ever turned any of my writing in, Lauren. I interviewed, the magazine checked my credentials, and that was sort of it..."

Her voice was crisp. "Alright, then. I need an up-to-date version of your portfolio by next Friday. Is that enough time to put one together?" I nodded. "Great. That's all, Bella. When you have it gathered up, just put in on my desk, okay?"

I nodded again and walked back to my desk, the confused look never leaving my face.

I had no idea what the fuck she wanted a portfolio for; it wasn't like there was a new position I was vying for, and none of my current samples were pieces that would push me into the leading position for the job, anyway. Still, I felt a faint sense of hope and excitement that she wanted to see more of my writing.

Since I didn't have enough information about why Lauren really wanted my portfolio, I shrugged it off and refocused my efforts on the pieces I needed to edit. Newton's article this week was actually pretty interesting, as he'd interviewed an up-and-coming chef in the area. The guy mixed French and Southwestern cuisine to make an interesting amalgamation of foods, and I fleetingly thought that I'd like to visit his restaurant with Rose and Edward before I shoved the thought away.

_No need to get all prissy and emo_, I thought, and embroiled myself in work until thankfully, gracefully, beautifully, it was time to go home.

I picked up my cell phone and dialed his number as I made my way to my car.

Edward answered after two rings. "Bella," he said, his low voice like a whisper on my skin.

"Edward," I replied. The work day had seemed long, and his voice brought a smile to my lips.

"I was just talking to Rose, and she brought you up," he said.

My heart began thudding in my chest so loudly that I was relatively certain he could hear it.

"She did?" Thankfully, my voice didn't come out like the squeak I thought it would, though it was more breathless than normal as I couldn't seem to make my lungs function correctly.

But then, he continued, and I could hear the smile in his voice, the warmth with which he spoke of Rosalie. As I listened, I felt the guilt creeping up again.

"Yes, she just mentioned you in passing. Said she picked up a copy of_ The Common Appeal_. We were discussing when you might have a piece published, actually."

I laughed lightly as my pulse slowed to a normal rhythm. "Oh, ha. Probably never at the rate I'm going." I cleared my throat, brushing my hair back from my face with a slightly trembling hand. "So...seven?"

"Bella, love, you could come over right now if you wanted. Dinner's not going to be ready for a bit, though. Your call."

I took the driver's seat and placed the key in the ignition. "I need to run home, I think...or is that perhaps presumptuous of me?" I teased.

The line was silent for a moment before he responded, and in that instant, I felt some sort of tension well up between us.

Edward's voice was low again, but this time it was rough, husky. "Bella, if you didn't bring something for tomorrow, I'd be disappointed."

I swallowed and replied, "Well, we can't have that now, can we?" so quietly that my voice was nearly inaudible.

"I'll see you soon, baby," he said, and disconnected the call.

The engine was idling, but I pressed the back of my head into the seat, taking a moment to gain control of myself. Edward was just too damn sexy. I could hardly stand it, but tonight felt different somehow. I wasn't sure why or where the feeling was coming from, but it was there, and I wondered what would stand out about this evening.

I also wondered what I would do if he brought up Rosalie in person. Would I be able to hide my feelings for her, or the fact that we'd been seeing each other, too?

I sighed, reversed out of my parking spot, and rushed home. I pulled my hair down from the messy bun I'd thrown it into that morning, ran my fingers through it, and then shoved clothes for tomorrow into a bag.

I was at Edward's in no time, and as I knocked on his door, I adjusted my duffel bag and grinned. When he opened the door, he instantly moved toward me, his hands gripping my hips just so, and as his lips found mine, he turned our bodies so that my back was against the door. My hands found their way to his hair, and my lips parted as his tongue swept against my own, but before things got too heated, he pulled away and, with his nose grazing my jaw, whispered, "Hello."

I stretched up onto my tip toes and kissed him in return. "Hello."

"Why does it feel like so long since I've seen you?" he murmured, running his lips along my throat.

"Mmm. Edward, I don't know, but if you don't stop, your neighbors are going to have free tickets to a private show," I managed as an odd sensation welled up in my stomach. It was arousal and...something else. I couldn't label it, but it had been a long time since I felt any kind of similar sensation.

It prodded at me, almost as if it were demanding my attention to remember when, exactly, I'd felt it before, but I pushed it to the back of my mind, intent on enjoying my evening with Edward.

He stood up, straightening his back so that he was at his full height, and grinned down at me. "You make a valid point, Bella. Please come in?"

I followed him into his bedroom and threw my bag on the floor in the closet. "I'm going to change," I said.

He laughed lightly as he took a seat on his bed. "Oh, don't mind me." Edward lifted his eyebrows and feigned a look of innocence as chose a pair of yoga pants and a tank top from the shelf he'd devoted to me in his closet. I left my socks and shoes on the floor, happy to pad around his place barefoot as he was.

I giggled at him as I realized this was the most light-hearted I had ever seen him, and I felt the same about myself. We were just having a good time. There was no palpable lust in the room, no compulsion to fuck and run.

In all honestly, it felt as good as it had with Rosalie the night before, when we'd gone out dancing. I felt some kind of strange peace as I realized that perhaps we had all moved away from sex being the sole focus of our relationship.

I lifted my chin and slowly pulled my shirt over my head, feeling Edward's eyes focus on the skin that was revealed by my movements. He never looked away from me as I finished changing into my comfy clothes. When I was done, I walked over to him and stood between his knees, balancing my forearms on his shoulders. "So, Mr. Cullen. What did you make me for dinner?"

And then, for the first time ever, a somewhat sheepish look appeared on Edward's face. "I'm not actually the best cook in the world, Bella. But I have a few regular recipes that I happen to do well. I have my own recipe for chicken parmigiana, though, so I hope that will suffice."

I grinned down at him and said, "Of course it does, Edward." And at that precise moment, my stomach let out a low rumble. "Oh. Um. Well, is it ready now?" I asked, a faint blush crossing my cheeks.

He nodded, and we made our way to the dining room. "Have a seat. I'll bring it out," he said.

I settled into a chair, and he smiled at me when he brought out two plates, each piled high with what appeared to be an absolutely delectable piece of chicken parmigiana and a small salad comprised of butter lettuce with bleu cheese crumbled across the top. "My god, Edward, this looks amazing," I said softly.

He murmured a thank you and then went back to the kitchen, returning with two wine glasses and a bottle of red. It was only after he poured both of our servings that he finally took his seat.

Dinner moved quickly, and we made small talk about our days. When I told him about my boss's odd interest in my portfolio, he seemed hopeful on my behalf that it meant good things for me. He explained that there were important developments going on with his philanthropic responsibilities, and by the time we meandered our way through the day we'd had, our plates were empty and our glasses had been refilled.

He cleared the table and then I followed him, wine glass in hand, to the living room, where he turned on some exquisite acoustic guitar music and beckoned me to come sit next to him on the couch. He was seated in the corner, his legs spread for me to lie between, and as I settled into his chest, I realized that, for the first time, the curtains over the massive window on his back wall were open as I took his glass from him and then placed both his and mine on the coffee table.

"Holy shit. Edward, your view is... it's..."

One of his hands curved around my side as the other reached blindly past me to pull a blanket off of the back of the couch. As he tossed it over our legs, he replied, "I know. It was the reason I chose this condo when we bought the complex."

"I could stare out of your window all evening, I think," I said.

"We could do that," he whispered in my ear. In response, warmth flooded my senses, and I closed my eyes as I smiled.

As we had enjoyed our dinner, the light outside had faded We hadn't bothered to turn on any lamps, and the light from the dining room didn't extend far enough to reach us, leaving us cloaked in shadows. We talked for hours, our eyes never leaving the view in the window. The evening grew blacker and stars appeared one at a time as we talked about our lives and our opinions on various topics.

Edward had never visited Prague. "I want to go with my wife, when I get married," he said. I told him I was too chicken shit to get any tattoos. He told me his favorite food was a carmelized onion and goat cheese tart from a restaurant in New York City called Balthazar.

As the night wore on, I realized that we were really talking for the first time in person, really getting to know one another. Yes, we'd carried on a conversation the night when we'd gone dancing, but this was just…different. There seemed to be a new level of intimacy between us, perhaps because finally, I wasn't fighting it or deflecting the direction of conversation. It felt nice, being with him this way. It felt good to have no pressures, to just be in that moment, to not compare it to anything else I'd ever experienced.

As my mind wandered, I didn't realize that the room had fallen into silence until Edward's fingertips brushed along my forearm, every nerve ending beneath my skin firing at his gentle caress. "Bella?"

"Hmm. I'm sorry, my mind was just..."

He lifted his hand quickly and gently turned my face to him. "No, Bella, it's fine. I just wanted to..." His voice fell away as his lips pressed gently to mine, unhurriedly, and I adjusted my body to give him better access to my mouth.

He moaned softly, and I lifted myself, careful not to break our kiss as I shifted into a standing position. Our lips parted momentarily as he gathered his legs together, and without speaking, I stepped out of my pants and straddled his lap before wrapping my arms around his neck.

I took his ear lobe gently between my teeth and then licked my way down his throat until I could suck lightly at the skin near his shoulder. "God, Bella, I wasn't planning...we don't have to..."

"But I want to," I breathed softly.

I pulled away from him just enough to look him in the eye. "Here?" he queried. I nodded, and his fingers pulled at the hem of my shirt, making easy work of removing it.

Gently, Edward dropped my shirt, allowing it to fall to the floor to his right. "Bella, I think about you all week," he whispered, his voice barely audible as his fingers splayed, contouring around my sides, his pinkies tracing the waist of my panties.

"Do you?" I softly murmured, my eyes focused on his. Without adjusting my gaze, I let my hands drift down his chest and slipped my fingers beneath the soft material. "I think of you, too," I admitted.

Edward arched his back, making it easier to remove his shirt and undershirt, and then I moved to his side and balanced on my knees on the cushion there. I slipped my hands behind my back and unclasped my bra, enjoying Edward's roving eyes. His gaze moved slowly from my shoulders to my breasts, and then to my navel. As I dropped my bra, Edward slipped his hand behind my thigh and pulled my leg forward until it was bent at the knee, the ball of my foot pressed lightly to the top of his thigh.

Then, he slid his right hand up my inner thigh until his fingers were dangerously close to my most sensitive skin. My breathing caught immediately, an almost automated response to Edward's touch.

"Take these off, please," he commanded quietly.

Without another word, I stood and removed my underwear, and as I stepped out of them, the light from the window gliding over my completely bare body, I watched Edward as he removed his jeans, and then finally, his boxers. I gasped his name; it was like some sort of prayer on my lips, and I moved toward him without thinking further. I wanted, no _needed_ to touch him. "I need you. Please. Inside of me, now…please, Edward…oh god, I ..."

He ceased my rambling by placing his finger over my lips and smiling softly. "You can always have me, Bella. Always." And then he put his free hand on my hip and closed the small space between our bodies, so that I had to straddle his waist again.

I looked down between us to find his absolutely perfect cock hardening, and I took him in my hands. "You're so fucking perfect, Edward," I said in a voice that was thick and heavy, weighted with a thousand emotions.

"Show me," he said, shifting just slightly beneath me. His movement allowed my knees more space, and a nearly imperceptible smirk appeared on my lips as I realized he'd moved to make riding him easier.

Wanting it to last as long as possible, I leaned forward and whispered, my breath hot and heavy on his cool skin. "What do you want me to show you, Edward?" I asked, placing my left hand on the back of the couch near his head as I lifted my hips and positioned his head at my entrance. I lowered myself slowly, just taking his tip inside of me and moaned lowly in his ear. "Is this how?"

"I...goddamn, Bella. I can't..."

I let him slip another half an inch, his cock rock hard and beginning to fill me as only he could. "You can't...what, Edward?" I asked, pausing to lower my body quickly, taking all of his length inside of me. "Oh, fuck," I gasped again, my head dropping so that my forehead was pressed into his shoulder.

"I can't ever...I can't ever get enough of you, Bella Swan," he said, slowly beginning to writhe beneath me.

I swallowed hard and straightened my body, and Edward's hands settled on my hips again. I looked him in the eye and began to move my hips rhythmically, back and forth, back and forth, and as soon as I did, his head lolled back onto the couch, his breath coming in quiet slips of air as he breathed through his mouth. "Bella..."

"Shhh," I said, looking down at the place our bodies were joined. When I glanced up at his face, I saw him staring, lips barely parted, as I fucked him slowly, savoring every sensation that his body could afford mine and praying that the feelings were reciprocal. He leaned forward and took my right nipple between his lips, sucking lightly and then licking across the peak before moving to my left.

And then he started using his hands.

I felt his right hand move across the skin of my pelvis until the pad of his thumb was grazing my clit, teasing instead of stroking. "Ugh, Edward, touch me, please," I groaned lightly. I could already feel the coil of heat and pure bliss developing between my thighs and hips.

Then, he slipped his thumb along my skin until he began to run it over and over my clit, delicately and in perfect rhythm with my body's movement. I felt my arousal growing, and he slipped in and out of me easily as I added a slight lift to my hips' grinding against his body.

Edward's face was flushed, his skin dewy as I watched him watching me. "You are so beautiful, baby," he murmured. His voice was worshipful, and I let myself entertain the thought that perhaps Edward could love me, that this was more than dating, that perhaps I was important to him, and more than just damn good sex.

Guilt crept up again, but I shoved away thoughts of Rosalie for the moment. Rose and I had had last night; I wanted this night with Edward. I needed them both, needed my time with them. This was Edward's time; I would not detract from it.

I stopped my motion for half a second as I leaned back and placed my palms on his knees, gripping him tightly as I bucked my hips rhythmically again. He continue to run his thumb in circles around my clit, and I felt it when my breathing began to go erratic and speech became difficult. "Ed...ward, oh...oh, god..."

"Come for me, Bella. Let me see you," he said evenly, his voice doing nothing to give away the bald desire I could both feel hard and perfect inside of me and see raging in the malachite of his eyes.

And with that, I lost all composure.

I called out his name, nearly shouting, I was so overcome. My back arched, my skin was awash in heat and tingling and then coolness, and my hands flexed, grabbing his knees with more force than I believed possible. I continued to moan, various but unintelligible sounds coming from my lips as I rode out my orgasm, and just when I thought I was done, I felt him twitch which set off my nerves again. In that instant, as I felt him climaxing inside of me, I arched my back so that I could collapse against his chest and heaved a sigh as the waves of sheer bliss continued to radiate from deep within me.

He growled, and the sound was low and predatory as he finished. It sent a chill over my entire body.

As we both calmed, he wrapped his arms loosely around my back, and I snuggled into his neck, closing my eyes in the wake of my release. Before either of us had said anything, I felt him cup his hands around my ass and move to stand up, his cock still mostly hard and inside of me. It was only when we began moving forward that I opened my eyes to see that he was taking me to the bedroom.

When we arrived there, he sat down and shifted to his side before laying me down slowly. When he pulled out of me, I pouted as I felt the physical emptiness after the fullness he'd provided. I shifted upward on the bed just so and then pulled the sage green blanket over me, settling into my pillow with my left arm bent beneath it.

He crawled into bed, spooning me, his hand placed gently over the curve above my hip. "No pajamas, Bella?" he whispered, referring to my comments the night of our first real date.

"No pajamas, Edward. Let me feel you all night," I replied softly, and I felt him shift until he found his final, most comfortable position behind me, his chest to my back, his legs bent in tandem with mine. And then a delicious, exhausted blackness took over my consciousness.

- - -

**AN:** Hmm. Progress?

We'd like to take a moment to thank you for reading this story and for any kind words you leave us in the form of a review. Also, we'd like to remind you all that we have a blog – you can view it here:

http:// thephoenixriddle(dot)blogspot (dot) com/

Also, we're both on Twitter: ahizelm1 and SorceressCirce.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
